Northern Flight
by WildIceDragon
Summary: A nameless slave girl was robbed of her parents and her freedom at age eight. Now eleven, her only goal in life is to please her master and avoid whippings. But hope can be found in even the darkest of places. My first fanfic, please R&R!
1. The Life of a Slave

"Slave girl! Bring me some water!"

The young slave girl ran swiftly to the kitchen and poured some water into a cup, before scurrying down to her master. It had been three years since she had been caught by the slavers and sold to this pig headed bafoon. Three long years since she had been broken. She used to be a fiery spirited eight year old girl, stronger than most that dreamed of traveling the world one day. Her parents had been caught as well, and she had been ripped out of her mother's sob-wracked embrace. She strained her memory, trying to remember what her parents had called her. She used to have a name, that much was certain.

"Hurry up girl!" her masters voice jerked her out of her thoughts, and she ran as fast as she could, trying not to spill the water. Her master came into view, sitting on his favorite blue chair, his pudgy red face turned towards her. His eyes narrowed under his bushy black eyebrows.

"I have the water, milord!" the girl said, bowing low and presenting the cup to him. He leaned down, inspecting it, before sweeping it out of her hands. She stayed low, not daring to look up until she was told to.

"Good. Now you may eat. You will find your food for the day on the floor in front of your closet. Once you eat that, stay in your closet until I summon you," he said, flicking one of his pudgy hands as a way of dismissal. The girl straightened and backed up, never dishonoring the master by turning her back on him.

"Faster slave!" he barked. She started running backwards, a trick she had had to learn since her master was a very impatient man. When she was out of the room, she walked down the hall towards her closet. It was a grungy thing, out of sight and hidden around a corner. Her eyes widened with excitement as she saw the plate. Rushing towards it, she saw not one, but _two _pieces of bread and a half slice of cheese! Sometimes she was presented with food such as this, but only when she was really well behaved. She dropped to her knees, and shoved the pieces of bread in her mouth, chewing. These pieces of bread had no mold on them, a rare delicacy. She felt her belly cease its rumbling, and she started to feel sick with the sickness of eating too much. But she couldn't stop eating now! Cheese didn't appear on her plate every day!

She grasped the piece of cheese, ignoring her stomach's threats of emptying. Just as she brought it to her mouth, something hard hit her back, leaving her sprawling on the ground. She looked up, and saw a well-robed boy about two years older than her. Scrambling to her feet and swallowing her pride quickly as she had become accustomed to, she bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, I didn't see you-

His hand came down and struck her cheek, making it sting terribly.

"Foolish slave girl. You expect one such as me to forgive one as lowly as you? Be thankful I said anything at all. Do not expect me to warn you in the future."

The girl bowed her head as he strode away, carefully stepping on the piece of cheese that had been knocked from her hand. She gazed at the piece of cheese for a few seconds, sorrow welling up inside of her. But she dutifully picked it up and deposited it in the trash bin along with the poorly made bark plate. Opening the closet door, she looked at it disdainfully before slipping inside and sitting down. She closed the door, leaving her sit in the darkness alone. The girl had pondered a lot over her years as a slave, remembering the days when she had been free.

Someday, perhaps she would find her parents again. Although it was highly unlikely, she had to keep hope lest she fall into despair. She entertained herself with fantasies of being free again, of reuniting with her parents, and living like a family again. Being somewhere where they didn't whip you for not pleasing your master. Places where she would be able to explore and have fun…..play. The word popped into her head, along with a great sense of longing. The years of being a slave had robbed her of countless playing times. The first time she had asked her master if she could play, he had laughed and scorned her for being such a fool. Slaves didn't play or have fun. They worked to please the master, and they worked hard. She strained her memory, trying to remember the rush of joy she used to have when she was playing. She used to have a pony named…….named Starry Night. He had been black, yes black. The image came clear to her now, his nose nudging her lovingly, the nose with the bright white stripe that she often fondled and fussed over while grooming him.

They used to play a lot, darting in and out of the fields, her running full speed while he would patiently trot after her, the white socks on his feet dazzling onlookers. The girl had ridden him many a time, galloping up and down hills and enjoying the wind on her face. She could remember it clearly, the rush of galloping as fast as the faithful horse would go, pretending she was riding some magnificent steed of legend. To her, he _was _her legendary steed.

The girl woke with a start as a sharp pain shot up her arm. She held in tears as a harsh voice snarled, "Get up slave! Your master requests your presence."

She squeaked in pain as she was dragged out of the closet roughly by her sore arm and thrown to her feet, nearly falling back down again. She heard the man above her snort in amusement.

"Wh-what does he-

Her question was met halfway by a sharp slap on the cheek.

"Incompetent slave! Do not speak unless prompted to!"

She bowed her head and followed the tall muscular man down the hallway to her master's quarters. The pudgy man lowered his face to hers, and she could smell whisky on his breath.

"Slave girl! I will be leaving for a week to go to King Galbatorix's castle to discuss….important matters. Get my horse ready and bring it here!" he snapped. The girl hesitated, before bowing her head and requesting in a small voice, "Milord, permission to speak freely?"

The fat man considered it, stroking his long black beard with a thick finger. He fixed his beady black eyes on the slave's face.

"Very well, permission to speak freely granted."

"Might I be so fortunate as to ask why you are leaving so soon?"

The master's face hardened and the girl cringed.

"No. You may not." He said curtly, and the girl hunched over, expecting to be whipped. She was surprised when he returned his attention to the food in front of him by way of dismissal. Another question quivered on her tongue, but she withheld it, instead bowing quickly out of the room and heading towards the stables. There must be something troubling him greatly if she had not been whipped for asking such a rude question.

She hurried down the hall way towards the door, where she opened it and broke into a run towards the stables. The master's bay stallion pinned his ears back upon seeing her, whinnying harshly.

"Easy, boy," she soothed, hurrying into the stables to grab his grooming bucket and tack. Her tired, frail body somehow managed to lift all of this at once, and carry it outside, where she placed the grooming bucket down and lifted the tack onto the fence. At once the stallion whirled and bolted away from her, screaming a challenge. She grabbed the bridle and went after him, driving him into the lean-to stall with practiced precision. She cornered him, and grabbed his rich brown head, trying to force the bit into his mouth. He snapped at her arm, making her jump. The stallion tried to use her moment of pain to flee, but she caught him with one arm around his neck, and as he turned his head to bite her, she shoved the bit into his mouth. He threw his head up high, but the slave girl hung on tight and as she was lifted, she pulled the rest of the bridle onto him. He let out a shrill whinny and tried to rear, but was unable to because the girl had his head.

She grasped his mane and forced his head down, folding his ears to finish putting the bridle on. As soon as she was finished and had the reins in her hands, he planted his feet and stared at her, defiance sparking his eyes. She took the end of the reins and smacked his hindquarters. He jumped, startled, and as she tugged on the reins, he folded his ears back, but followed her all the same. When she was halfway across the pasture, the stallion struck out his foreleg, and the slave girl gasped in pain as stars danced around her eyes. Pain throbbed from her shin, and she glared at the stallion, who looked at her in an almost smug way.

She smacked him hard on the flank, and he quieted quickly, letting her walk him the rest of the way there. She tied him to the fence, before heaving the saddle and saddle blanket onto his back. She jerked his reins when he tried to sidestep out of the way. Quickly, she fastened the girth, where upon he visibly sucked in. The slave girl untied him and walked him through the gate, before twirling and tightening the girth once his air had been let out.

"About time, slave girl," a voice sneered. The girl turned to see the same boy who had walked in on her when eating. He put his hand out.

"Now. Give me the horse."

She shook her head.

"No. The master ordered me to bring him," she replied. The boy's face twisted in fury at the outright refusal from a mere slave.

"Listen, girl, you will do what you are told," he snapped, trying to take the reins from her. She twisted and started walking away, the stallion oddly obedient. The boy's hand grabbed her shoulder, and she heard a gasp of pain. When she turned, she realized what it was from. The stallion had bit into the boy's shoulder. She flinched. She was going to get whipped for this.

"Come on, boy!" she said, tugging on the reins. The stallion snorted and trotted after her.

When she entered her master's quarters, she bowed low to the floor, presenting the stallion's reins. He swept them out of her hands before mounting the stallion. All at once the doors slammed open, and the boy from before ran in.

"Your slave girl here set your stallion on me!" he snapped, pulling up his sleeve to reveal a nasty bruise from the stallion's teeth. The master glared at the girl, then turned to the head slave, who he had been conversing with.

"Ten lashes," he commanded curtly, and the girl's eyes widened.

"No.." she whimpered softly, but did not struggle as the adult slave grabbed her arm for fear of being punished worse.

"Come, girl," the slave snapped, leading her to a corner of the room. He grabbed the whip off the wall. It was a long, black leather rope, with a sharp instrument attached to it. She cringed and braced herself for the pain. She didn't have to wait long. The lead slave ripped her shirt off, bringing the whip down. The slave girl screamed in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks as the sharp instrument tore up the skin at her back. She gasped as the whip was yanked out of her flesh, and she was given momentary relief before it was brought down again. Black dots appeared in her vision as she half screamed, half yelled in agony. The white hot sensation drove her to her knees, and she tried to crawl to escape it, only to have it follow her. She couldn't think, could barely breathe. All that existed was the excruciating, searing pain that she desperately wanted to stop. She tried to shut it out of her mind, desperate, but it was brought back, and she tried to flee, only to be pulled back. Her tears were coming down like waterfalls now, and she wanted, no, _needed _help. It hurt too much!

She screamed out for her mother, her father, Starry Night, anyone to make this pain stop! Slowly, her vision faded, and she fell into unconsciousness.

The slave girl woke up, and for a moment she thought she had died, and she nearly leapt for joy. Then she felt the familiar rhythm of her heart beating in her chest, and she sank back to the floor, wholly disappointed that she had not been freed. The memories of what had happened earlier flooded her mind, and she stretched her arm to feel her back and jumped as a surge of pain engulfed her. She felt around and found her shirt shoved in a corner. For the first time in a while, she pulled her legs to her flat chest and cried. She cried slow, silent sobs that became full cries of anguish and despair. She wanted her mother. She wanted her mother to hug her and comfort her, to rock her and sing her a lullaby to make her feel better.

She wanted her father to be beside her mother, rubbing the back of her neck to help. Her swollen back wracked with pain with every little sob the eleven year old girl made, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to go home, away from these monsters. She wanted to be loved like she used to be, she wanted to be cared for. She was just a child, why should this happen to her? She buried her face in her hands, despair overtaking her body. The slave girl raised her head as the door was opened.

"Come, slave girl. You are to work in the fields," said the head slave in a gruff voice.

"Put on your shirt so the free people won't have to see your back."

She ceased crying immediately so she wouldn't be punished more and slipped the dirty, torn shirt on. Tears threatened to fall as she stood up, scabs cracking. Wordlessly she followed the head slave down the hallway past the kitchen to the fields outside. There were many other slaves working in the fields, but none dared to look up or talk to the youngest slave. The head slave led her to a spot a little bit away from the others, and gave her a rake and some seeds.

"Start working, girl," he snapped. She picked up the rake and drug it across the fresh soil, trying her best to ignore her back. Soon she felt hot blood running down her spine, and when she looked up for help, she found that the head slave had moved on to check on the other slaves. The slave girl sighed and continued working, planting seeds along the row before moving on to the next spot. Her tongue felt hot and swollen, and the sun above her seemed to laugh, torturing her skin with long flaming fingers. Sweat poured under her brow, and she wiped it with the back of her hand, only to find that her hand was slick with sweat as well. The rake became difficult to grip, often times slipping right threw her fingers. Many hours passed, and the sun had disappeared under the horizon before she realized she was the only one out there. She stopped, puzzled.

Why hadn't they called her in? Did they _want _her to escape? Then she realized that even if she did attempt to flee, she would be captured. And she did not wish to be whipped anymore. The best choice would probably be to keep working. And yet, it was dark out, and the stars were twinkling above her. What if wolves came to eat her? She shivered, and leaned against her rake. Maybe a little rest would be okay. She _had _been working really hard. Her tired muscles felt as though they would pop right out of her skin. The full moon shone high above her, and the landscape about her comforted her.

The trees blew in the breeze around her, their great leaves reveling in the cool wind that healed what the heat could not. The slave girl felt an emotion creep into her, one that she had not felt in so long that she did not know what to call it. It calmed her and comforted her, embraced her like the wind that played gently with her dark hair. She bathed herself in the wonderful sensation before a word came to her, a word that explained how she felt. _Peaceful. _She sat down, a smile stretching her face uncertainly, as if crossing strange land. Everything would be alright. That she was sure of.

She brought the rake up with renewed strength, and dragged it across the soil once more. Her rake was stopped by something, and she tugged at it, puzzled as to why it wouldn't move. Her tug became a full out pull, a struggle to disengage her rake from the earth. But her tired body was in no condition to fight the earth's silent power. Startled by the sudden weakness in her body, the slave girl slumped to the ground, and started digging, her curiosity growing. What secrets were hiding under the ground? She scraped her nails across the soil, surprised when the dirt rolled away easily. Her hands brushed against something smooth. Really smooth. Excited, she dug more, her hands furiously working against the dirt.

"That's enough for today. Come back inside, slave."

The girl jumped, standing up and turning to bow to the man, cleverly replacing the dirt on her discovery with her feet. She would find out what it was later.


	2. Hope Returned

The hatchling trembled in excitement within its egg. Finally! She had found him! He tapped the inside of his shell, to find it securely fastened against him. He snarled and threw a talon against the shell, pushing with all his might. It would not crack. Was she not there? Didn't she know that he couldn't hatch without her presence? He squeaked in frustration, then settled down to wait some more. Surely she would return.

The slave girl jumped awake as a harsh slap was brought across her cheek.

"Get up you lazy wretch!"

She scrambled to her feet, mumbling a polite apology.

"Silence slave! Hurry up and go out into the fields!" the man boomed. She looked up, and bowing/cringing, she hesitantly asked, "Please forgive me, but I have never worked in the fields before this. The master never asked me to-

She screamed as his hand grabbed her hair and slammed her into a wall. Terror stricken, she ducked under his arm and bolted for the fields, nearly crashing into the door in her frantic retreat. She fled to her spot in the fields, and stood, quivering. The man stalked towards her, his brown stubble of a beard making him somehow more intimidating. He threw a rake at her, and she whirled around instinctively, instantly regretting it when the wooden handle struck her stiff swollen back. She was sent reeling to the ground, ripping up the dirt as stars danced in her eyes. She struggled to stay conscious when his boot kicked her side.

"Get up and work!" he snarled, and she gritted her teeth, trying to push herself off the ground to obey. She was yanked roughly to her feet, and the rake was thrust into her hands. Gritting her teeth against the exploding torture that her back was causing her, the slave girl dug the rake into the ground and pulled. Hot blood trickled down her back, and she grimaced as her body settled into stead throbs of pain. She threw the rake into the ground again and again, trying to ignore her back. But the pangs that wracked her body would not stop, nor would they lessen when she turned her mind elsewhere. Cautiously, she looked up at the man.

"Please sir-

The man's face twisted in fury, and she cringed.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, you worthless scum."

The words cut deep into her pride like a jagged knife, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She was suddenly knocked to the ground by his boot. The tears came freely now.

"Get up and work! I have better things to do than look after a weak brat like you!"

The slave girl got to her feet painfully, grasping the rake once more and resuming planting. She felt the man's hawk-like gaze on her, and she worked until he was out of sight, where upon she set the rake down, her eyes scanning the ground for what she had seen last night. There! Excitement filled her when she spotted a mound of dirt piled up. She slowly dropped to her knees, trying to prevent herself as much pain as possible.

She glanced around to see if anyone was watching. No one was. She dug, her fingernails scraping the dirt away. It wasn't long before she saw a part of something that looked polished. The slave girl dug more furiously now, clawing at the dark earth and picking out rocks that hindered her progress. After a few minutes, it finally was unearthed, and she lifted it into her lap, gazing at it. It was an oblong stone, a beautiful golden-bronze color, and it seemed to be lit from within. Tan veins webbed across it in some kind of strange, transfixing pattern. It was as long as her forearm, and when she tapped on it with her rake, it produced a clear, bell-like note. Her eyes widened at the loud noise, and she thrust it back into the hole, burying it once again. She leapt for her rake, and furiously started working again, her adrenaline over-riding her back's pain.

After a few minutes, she felt safe again, and she contemplated what to do while she worked. It would be hard to enter the master's house with the stone, since she had nothing to hide the stone with. She thought of getting caught and flinched from the idea automatically. Her master would probably sell it, and she shivered at the idea. It was her stone, she had been the one to find it! The slave girl looked up at the sun, which was still high in the sky. She would have to wait.

The slave girl looked up at the sky, which was lined with colors of pink and purple, highlighted by the orange sun. It had been many hours since she had first been kicked out of her closet to work in the fields, and her stomach ached horribly. The last time she had eaten had been two days ago, and her body was starting to take its toll. She was terribly exhausted; she could barely stay on her feet. By this time, once again all the other slaves had gone in. Her eyes drooped, and she fell to her knees, preparing to succumb to the unshakable darkness shrouding her mind. Her hand rested on a lump of soil, and it took a moment to register what it was. When she did, she sleepily unearthed the stone, hugging the warm, pulsating surface to her chest and curling around it. Immediately, as darkness fell, the slave girl drifted to sleep, the stone somehow keeping her warm.

Yes! The hatchling squeaked in excitement and satisfaction within his egg. He knew it! She _had_ come back! He threw his weight against the shell, feeling it wobble. He growled and kicked the shell. His Rider was waiting for him!

The slave girl woke with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. A flash of light caught her eye, and she looked down. The stone was….._glowing_. She sat up wincing at her stiff, swollen back's reaction. She stared down at the stone in her lap that was glowing like the sun. A loud squeak made her jump and she nearly dropped the egg. Suddenly it wobbled towards her belly, almost like it was snuggling her. She heard something scratch the inside of the stone, and her heart leapt to her throat. She felt heat rush through her body, and she sat, paralyzed. The stone wobbled again, and she picked it up and put it on the ground. Another loud squeak pierced the silence, and she watched in awe as it cracked.

_Wait……it cracked? A **stone **cracked? _She thought in astonishment. Suddenly the top of the stone was wrenched out of place by a snarling angular head. A scaly tail was smashed through the other end of the stone, sending more pieces of it flying. The slave girl picked up one of the pieces, observing that the inside of it was white. It was an egg, she realized. When she looked back at the…..creature, it had worked its legs out from the bottom of the shell. She suppressed a giggle at the small creature whose eyes were furrowed in determination. At the sound, the creature swung its eyes over towards her, where upon it started squeaking excitedly, trying to clamber over to her.

"Come here, you, let me help you out of that," she said gently when it ended up on its back. She bent over and pried the rest of the egg off the creature, and it promptly scrambled into her lap, where it cocked its head up at her, cooing, adoration showing clearly in its eyes.

The slave girl looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of night. Gently she went to pick up the creature to move it off her lap, but it thrust its head underneath her hand. She felt a warm, tingling sensation crawl up her arm through out her body. She held her palm to the moonlight, and a watched a golden oval form. Staring down at the creature, she sighed, and then gathered the egg fragments into a pile. She sat there, trying to figure out what to do with them. Finally she took off her shirt, and set all the fragments on it. A loud squeak interrupted her thoughts, and she froze when a finger trailed across her temples, leaving a sense of……worry? She focused on the sensation, and it broadened into a thought that was not her own. She looked down at the creature, who put its claws on her shoulders, searching her eyes. She felt the presence in her mind again, only now it radiated a sense of worry and puzzlement.

"What is it?" she asked, her calm and gentle tone seeming foreign to her. An image of her lying on her back popped into her head, along with a requesting-like feeling. She complied and laid down, and immediately the creature barreled over to her side, and she gasped when its claws scraped lightly across her bloody swollen back. Immediately the creature yanked its claws off her back, and she felt waves of concern radiate from it. The claws were replaced with a soothing tongue, and she sighed in relief as the creature licked her pain away. She felt the swelling go down, and the wounds closed up. Afterwards, the creature crawled over to her tiredly, its satisfaction and relief coming in waves to her. She gathered the creature in her arms, feeling oddly protective of her new friend.

Suddenly it hit her, and she nearly cried out in joy. She had a friend. She wasn't alone anymore. She had someone to love, that would and already loved her back. She had a _family_. She folded her tattered shirt over the egg remains, using it as a pillow and setting the hatchling beside her. Unconsciously, the hatchling snuggled into her side, and she hugged it to her, smiling as for the first time in a very long time, happiness washed over her.

The slave girl woke up to the sun peeking over the horizon. Frowning, she wondered why no one had called her back to her closet last night. Something yawned beside her, and she looked down, the memories of last night resurfacing. Looking down, she gasped. Without the darkness covering the creature, she saw what it truly was. It stretched like a cat and looked at her with big, striking sun-colored eyes. Ivory white spines covered its back from the top of its head to the tip of its tail, and white colored talons were featured on its forepaws and hind legs. But what struck her most was the way its golden-bronze scales glittered in the sunlight, shifting whenever it moved. Forcing her eyes away from the scales, she focused her attention on two….wings. This creature had wings! She gently took one her hand and unfurled it, looking at with wonder. They were bat like, and the bronze membranes were covered in soft fuzz under her finger.

The creature squeaked and crawled into her lap, positioning itself where it could see the rising sun. The slave girl sighed and put the creature on her shoulder, where it clung with taloned forepaws. She got up, gathering her shirt with the egg fragments on it. She shoved it under a bush, fiddling with the branches until she was satisfied. She snatched her shirt out from underneath the egg shells and scraped dirt over them. Setting the creature down, she slipped her grimy shirt on, then cuddled the creature to her chest. It sighed, and the slave girl felt its satisfaction leak through their link.

She looked up at the still-lightening sky. How would she keep the creature from being discovered? Where would she keep it? How would she be able to feed it? Her eyes widened as she saw slaves come out of her master's house. She shoved the creature under the bush hastily, and it squawked in protest. Today was going to be a very long day, that's for sure.

Well, that it for now. Did I update fast enough for you guys? Don't forget to give me some feedback, I thrive on it.  Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I was worried no one would like my story. See ya later


	3. Sarah

The slave girl cowered as the man from yesterday came over to her.

"You are to come in after sundown!" he commanded, gripping her arm and twisting it. She gasped in pain, and felt the creature snarl.

_No! Stay there! And be quiet! _She pleaded in her mind, but to no avail. As the man twisted her arm further and further, an audible crack was heard, and white-hot pain lanced up her arm.

"Please-please stop!" she begged, tears filling up her eyes. Satisfied, the man let go of her arm. A low, vicious growl was heard from the bush.

_BE QUIET! _The slave girl yelled in her mind, frantically sending a picture of the man carrying the hatchling away. Immediately the growls quieted, and she felt the hatchling's anger turn to guilt for upsetting her.

"Must've just been the wind," the man said, and he gripped the slave girl by her hair and dragged her away. The hatchling's fear and loneliness suddenly gripped her, and silently the hatchling bolted out from under the bush, keeping close to the man's legs. The slave girl held her breath, and she closed her eyes, praying to the gods that her hatchling wouldn't be found.

Luck was with her, and when they went into the house, no one was in the hallway where her closet was. She was shoved into it, and the hatchling's rage rebounded clearly across their link. But they both waited until the man's footsteps faded, and then the hatchling scratched on the door, and the slave girl let it in.

Immediately the hatchling went to the slave girl's arm, which by now, was numb and limp. She felt its worry clearly, and she hugged it to her chest, crying softly. Suddenly the handle turned on her closet, and she shoved the hatchling behind her. But the door was opened only a crack and an eye peered in.

"Listen, the master wouldn't want you starving, so I will try and sneak some food to you." A female voice said.

"Who are you?" the slave girl asked.

"I am the head cook. Oh, dear, look at you, you're terribly thin! Hang on tightly, dearie, I'll be-

At that moment the hatchling squirmed out of her grasp and, snorting, took its place in her lap. The door opened a crack wider, and the head cook smiled.

"Well, it seems you have made a friend there."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" the slave girl asked pleadingly.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. However, in return would you mind telling me how you came across that dragon hatchling, or more importantly, its egg. I will be right back with some food for the three of us."

"Thank you," the slave girl replied, relief flooding her system. She looked down at her hatchling as the cook left.

"So that's what you are, huh? A dragon," the word flowed smoothly past her lips. She sighed, she wasn't so sure of this. She wanted to keep the dragon that much she was sure of. But in order to do that, her master couldn't discover it. If he did, he would likely sell it or give it as a gift to King Galbatorix. And she didn't want to fool her master. It had been drilled into her brain ever since she had first been broken to be a slave. Never lie to the master. Always obey him. She felt the hatchling's defiance to this thought course through her. She stared at its face.

"You can hear my thoughts, can't you?" she whispered. It squeaked in reply. She sat, stroking it. What if the cook went to tell the man that had been put in charge? She hugged the dragon hatchling tighter, and in response its smooth scaly tail wrapped around her arm. Her fears proved groundless, when she heard the cook's voice come through the closet door.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked. The slave girl stopped startled. She couldn't remember ever being _asked _permission for anything. It was always a command. Numbly, she nodded in response, realized the cook couldn't see her, and opened the door just enough for her to come in. The cook had two bags of food over her shoulder, and a lit candle in one hand. The dragon squeaked in anticipation when the candle was set on the floor, crawling off of the slave girl's lap to watch it with fascination.

The cook sat down as the door closed behind her. The slave girl observed her take off the bags of steaming hot meat from her back and set a piece in front of the dragon hatchling, who voraciously tore into it. Then the cook handed a piece to the slave girl, and she looked at it before taking a cautious bite. Her eyes widened at the juicy taste in her mouth.

"This is really good!" she exclaimed, and then flinched, afraid of being hit for her outburst. The cook chuckled warmly, her brown eyes twinkling.

"I'm not going to hit you for liking my food," she said. Her frame was small for someone her age that wasn't a slave. Her hair was the same dark brown color as her eyes, untouched by what the slave girl thought was to be thirty years of age. The cook waited quietly for her to finish, then held out another piece for her. The slave girl, now full, politely asked permission not to eat anymore.

"Oh, come now, that was hardly enough for a young girl like you. And please, call me Sarah."

The slave girl hesitated, not used to calling someone by their name. She took the meat and forced it down, feeling sick from the amount of food she had been denied for the past three years.

The dragon hatchling, sensing her uneasy stomach, dragged the rest of its meat towards her and settled beside her. She felt the hatchling probe somewhere in her mind, and suddenly she felt extremely hungry. She grabbed whatever meat the cook would give her and wolfed it down.

"I suppose your hatchling helped you with that? It's an odd sickness that people get when they haven't eaten enough food for a long time. Although it's only mental, it can be fatal. It's interesting how the mind affects the body."

When the slave girl didn't reply, she sighed.

"I don't know if you know this, but your dragon will grow to be….extremely large. Did it mark your palm when it hatched?"

The slave girl nodded. Sarah's eyes sparkled, and her face grew into a broad smile.

"You, little girl, are a dragon Rider."

A/N I know, really short. But I will probably be updating tomorrow again. I have literally been waiting all day for a review, and now that I got one, it spurred me to update again. Lol. I came back from horseback riding and checked my story, and I was really happy that I got a review. Thanks aturia! And also Louise Burton, Azulcat, Fallen Dragonfly, and JustMyLuck for reviewing on my first chapter. Hope I hear more from you guys! That's all for now, so bye!


	4. A Name

The slave girl woke up curled around the dragon hatchling. Last night had been wonderful. Sarah had told her all about the dragon Rider's history, and told her that, much to the slave girl's confusion, there had never been a female Rider before. Sarah had even taken the liberty to announce to the man in charge that she was sick and wouldn't be able to move until she was better. Sure, it meant staying in her closet for the rest of the day, but at least she got to spend time with her hatchling.

The dragon hatchling yawned and the slave girl felt it wake up. Her hatchling licked her cheek in greeting, and settled contentedly as the slave girl leaned against the back wall to the closet. She stroked the hatchling's scaly hide, and it made a purring sound in response. Fingering the spineless spot that joined its neck and shoulders, she wondered what it would be like to fly. She wouldn't be able to keep the hatchling indoors all the time. But she cringed at the thought of being caught outside at night. If she was caught, no doubt she would be whipped. And she wouldn't be able to focus enough to tell the hatchling to stay away.

And then the hatchling would be discovered. She looked down at her hatchling's dark form in from of her, and felt tears come to her eyes. At the hatchling's worry, she shook her head. She would not cry. She _would _get through this. She _would _set them free. The both of them. A sneaking thought crept into her mind. And then what? Galbatorix would look for them, and the Varden would want them as well. But she didn't want to fight. That would be no better than being a slave. Except her emotions would be torn up much more than her body. A small smile crept up her face, and her eyes sparkled. Maybe, just maybe, with her dragon, she could find her parents. Speaking of which, she had to name her dragon. She opened the door to her closet a crack to look at the dragon figure properly. She sent her thoughts to her dragon, and after several minutes, the point that they were choosing a name for the dragon was made.

"There's a few names that Sarah told last night...ummm….Fundor?"

The dragon hatchling snarled in response.

"Okay…..ummmm…..Ophelia?"

She felt the dragon hatchling's amusement, and it wrinkled its nose and made a soft grating sound. Bewildered, she went into panic until she realized that it was laughing at her. Whereupon she glared at it icily until it stopped and looked at her apologetically.

"Alright then…..Beroan?"

The dragon's nose twitched in response. Not knowing whether that was a yes or a no, she decided to go on.

"Gretiem?"

She could practically taste the dragon's rejection of that name.

"Galzra?" Again the dragon rejected the name.

"Vanilor?" She felt her hatchling consider it, but he also rejected that one. The slave girl strained her mind for another name.

"Hirador?"

Something clicked in her mind, and the dragon's satisfaction nearly overwhelmed her. She smiled.

"So you are a boy. And your name is Hirador," she whispered.

_Yes. _

Her smile faded to be replaced with an expression of shock.

"You-you just talked to me!"

Hirador looked startled for a moment, as if he had not expected her to hear him. The he started squeaking with such vigor that she had to close the door again. When her eyes adjusted to complete darkness once more, she saw him jumping up and down, flapping his wings.

His excitement washed over her, making her giddy as well.

_Yes, Neena, yes! _

"Wait….what did you just call me?" she asked, and he stopped jumping and flapping and crawled over to her, sitting in her lap and looking at her, a determined expression in his big golden eyes.

_Your name is Neena. _

A/N I know, short once more, but with every short chapter I submit, the faster the next chapter will be submitted. So the next chapter will probably be updated sometime today or early tomorrow. Most likely today though. Well, give me some feed back on the names please! Tell me if you like them. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Cya!


	5. First Flight

Neena cautiously opened the door to her closet, looking around. Yes! It was night!

_Neena._

Neena looked down at Hirador resting in her arms.

"Yes? What is it, Hirador?"

The dragon hatchling was looking intently ahead.

_Sarah comes._

Neena slipped into the shadows, waiting until the cook passed her before scurrying silently towards the exit.

_Why hide?_

"Because no one can see us. Sarah wouldn't approve. But you have to learn to fly somehow," Neena replied in a whisper. She ran to the door, opening it and slipping outside.

_Neena?_

Neena looked at Hirador.

"Yes?"

_Leave soon?_

"What do you mean?" Neena asked.

She felt him search her mind gently, looking for the right words and drinking others in.

_Will we leave this place soon?_

Neena glanced around before darting across the fields at full speed towards the forest.

_I'm not sure. _She replied.

_Why do we stay?_

_Because the master wouldn't like it if I left. _Neena replied. The hatchling snarled as they came through some brush.

_Evil man. _He spat.

_Start flapping your wings. I'll try and push you into the air._

Hirador paused as he tried to process what was being asked of him. Finally he asked her what flapping meant, and she sent him a mental picture as they came to a large clearing. Where upon he crawled up her forearms, and jumped off, flapping frantically while Neena ran behind him, catching him as he fell and propelling him back into the air.

_Try flapping them together as precisely as you can. _She suggested, seeing him flap them almost separately. He snorted in response and flapped them together, succeeding in getting higher. Neena felt his excitement and joy rush through her, and she observed him fly higher and high away from her.

_Neena! I'm flying! _He cried in exhilaration. She whooped and ran after him, and he tried to turn back towards her, instead flipping upside down. Suddenly his joy turned to terror as gravity tore him towards the ground. Neena ran faster than she had ever run, she felt as if she would lose her balance any second. She dove and caught him right before he hit the ground. He curled up against her chest, shivering.

_Neena……I was scared…_

She hugged him to her, sending him soothing mental images while trying to squash her own terror that she had almost lost him.

_I think that's enough for tonight. _She said. Hirador looked up at her.

_The sky calls me. _He said simply. Neena sighed, before reluctantly agreeing.

Together they tried once more, and this time, Hirador succeeded in turning back towards her. He flared his wings, trying to land. He succeeded partly, except his timing was off, and instead of landing in front of her, he colliding into her, knocking her over with surprising force.

_Neena, I flew! The sky was……was……amazing! _He cried, squeaking.

A/N I'm so sorry I had to cut this one short. I'm not supposed to be on the computer and my parents are coming home really soon. Review and tell me what you think! Cya!


	6. Stolen Meat

Neena ran back to her closet, her heart pounding violently in her chest, Hirador hugged close to her. She opened the door and threw herself into it just as footsteps turned the corner. She shoved Hirador behind her, and for once, he didn't protest. She held her breath as the footsteps paused at her door, then moved on.

_Neena……will we go out again? _Hirador asked.

_We will try again tonight. _She replied, looking into his large golden eyes. She felt his stomach rumble.

_Neena I am………hungry. _He announced a little sheepishly. Neena felt her own stomach rumble as well and sighed.

_I know. I am too. It's been two days since we last ate. _

_Will we eat again soon? _The hatchling asked, and Neena melted at the dragon hatchling's tone and innocence. It tore her apart knowing she couldn't give Hirador everything he needed and wanted. A thought struck her, and she nearly brushed it off. The master wouldn't like it, not one bit. Then she looked at Hirador again, and it seemed her loyalty to her master faded. She would do it. For Hirador.

_I come too. _The hatchling insisted, already aware of her plans.

Neena opened the door to her closet as the sun went down. Quietly, she slipped out of it, Hirador on her shoulder closest to the wall, in better hopes of not being seen. She walked down the hallway, sticking close to the wall. The scent of wine reached her nostrils as she neared the entrance to the dining room. She took a deep breath, and then bolted past it towards the kitchen. Neena slowed down and looked around cautiously before opening the doors to the kitchen. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why hadn't anyone caught her yet? Was her master's house this unguarded? All the same, she was relieved none had discovered her. She glanced at her shoulder, where Hirador was staring intently ahead. He caught her looking at him and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

_Neena, this is……foolish, is it not?_

Over the span of two days, his vocabulary had greatly expanded. Then again, they had nothing better to do in their closet.

_Yes, it is. But I can't let you starve; you're a growing dragon hatchling. _

Hirador said nothing, but she felt his reluctant agreement.

_Neena, soon I will fly you away from this place._

_And then what? The slave catchers will find us before we are far enough away to be considered free. _Neena snapped, rather cranky from lack of sleep.

_Don't be mad, Neena. I will be big by that time._

Neena smiled, searching the kitchen for meat.

_Neena._

_Not now, Hirador._

_Neena._

Neena ignored him, searching for meat.

_Neena! _

Neena opened the pantry and started to sift through it.

_NEENA!_

She looked up in annoyance at the hatchling.

_What? _

_Look up._

Neena looked up, and grinned sheepishly when she saw chickens, rabbits, and deer hanging from above. Just as quickly, her smile faded.

_How are we supposed to take meat without the master noticing? _

_Just take the smallest ones. _

Neena nodded and pulled down the smallest ones, her heart starting to pound as adrenaline began to rush through her at the thought of being caught. She tucked the carcasses underneath one arm and sprinted out of there, her nerve getting the best of her. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps come towards her, and bolted back into the kitchen, ducking under a table.

Her heart caught in her throat when she saw the slave driver step into the kitchen. He walked out of her line of sight, and she heard the distinct sound of water being poured. She held her breath, and suddenly Hirador slipped, letting out a soft squeak of surprise. Her hand clapped over his muzzle, and she saw him stop and turn. Fear paralyzed her, and it seemed forever before the slave driver finally muttered, "Must've been my imagination." She let out a great _woosh_ of breath when he went out the door. She waited until it felt safe until she snuck out and ran outside.

A/N Well that's it for now. I'll probably update after school tomorrow or early tomorrow morning, Review and let me know how you like it!


	7. Hirador's Idea

Neena sat in the clearing, her knees tucked under her chin as she watched Hirador fly through the night sky. It had been a fortnight since she had first stolen the meat for Hirador, and he always insisted she ate with him, even if that meant the meat went faster. Though her mind was dead set against eating Hirador's food, her body said otherwise. Thanks to the nutrients that had flooded her system, her complexion was no longer a pale yellow color, and her ribs no longer rose beneath her skin. Her muscles had begun to build and harden from the meat and her work, and she found work much easier, and went about it with a spring in her step from new found strength.

Hirador had tripled in size, he was now as big as a large dog, and twice as long with his tail. His vocabulary had expanded beyond her expectations, and she began to realize that he was smarter than she was, by far. But through all this, he still listened to her and wanted her opinion on things. Like tonight. He had run out of ideas for aerial tricks to master, and had turned to her. After several suggestions, she mentioned one he liked and he had taken off, eager to make her proud of him.

_Are you sure you can do this? _

_Of course I can! _He snapped, trying to brush her off.

_You've only had two weeks to practice._

She watched Hirador's figure do loop-the-loops in the air while corkscrewing backwards. She tried to contact him as he turned, still corkscrewing, and took a shallow dive towards her.

_Hirador…_Neena said in worry when he had difficulty pulling up. She went to catch him, and at the last minute he righted himself and dove upwards into the sky, the end of his wings slapping her face accidentally. His joy and pride flowed through Neena as he ascended higher and higher above her, before turning and swooping towards her. He landed nimbly on his feet and looked up at her, his head brushing her collarbone.

_I told you I could do it. _Hirador said smugly, folding his wings against his sides. Neena picked him up with some difficulty, her arms cupped around his stomach. She knew by now her mixed emotions had reached him.

"Yes, and you nearly dug yourself a grave!"

_I will get better in time. _He replied, laying his head on her shoulder comfortingly.

Neena sighed, sitting down. Hirador promptly plopped himself in her lap, and she nearly laughed.

_Aren't you getting a little big for that?_

_Am I crushing your legs yet? _Hirador replied, and she withdrew her hands from around his belly, laughing. Neena stroked his head, which by now was nearly as long as her forearm. They sat like that for a while until Hirador decided to go to the tree where they had hung the stolen meat. Thanks to Hirador, the meat had lasted them. His idea had been getting up every night and walking to the coldest stream to get water so they could preserve the meat in a wooden bowl that Hirador had mysteriously acquired.

_There is not much left. _Hirador stated. He jumped up to the branch and sliced the chicken off with his sharp talons. Neena caught it in her arms, and waited for him to join her. At first, the though of eating raw meat had repulsed her, but they had nothing to cook it with, and her hunger soon over ruled her gag reflex.

Hirador fluttered down and cut the fowl in half with his ivory talons, insisting that Neena eat it all. When she had begun to eat, he watched her carefully for a minute before tearing into his own half.

_Perhaps we should hunt, Neena. _Hirador suggested. Neena looked at him, considering it.

_You wouldn't have to do the killing. Just drive the game towards me. _Hirador said, eagerly, his bloodlust and excitement rolling into Neena. If it was anyone else, Neena would have been repulsed, which was the typical reaction for a young girl such as her. But this was Hirador, and no matter what, she loved him.

_Alright. _She said finally when they finished.

_We will hunt tomorrow night then? _Hirador pressed. Neena nodded.

_We will._

A/N: Well, did you peeps like it? I tried really hard to make Hirador's personality different from Saphira's, since he's a boy dragon, yet keep it at the level a dragon of his age and maturity should be. Oh, and I might update again tonight. Ummm….I guess that's all. No, wait….I should have said this before, shouldn't I? I don't own any of the characters of Eragon. However I do own my characters. There. Now it's all proper and in writing so no one can sue me. Lol. Review please! It keeps me going! Cya!


	8. Caught

_I have scented a buck!_

Neena smiled and looked up at the eager dragon circling above.

_Hirador, can you see it?_

_No, not-wait! There it is! To your left! Start running it down!_

Neena did as she asked, stumbling through the foliage of the forest clumsily. Suddenly her vision blurred, and she was furiously flapping her wings after a fleeing buck. Her vision had odd tints of gold, blue and red to it. She could see clearly in the night, and her bloodlust thrilled her as she descended upon the buck. Her talons sliced open the back of its haunches, and the buck screamed in pain and threw his hind legs up, forcing her to rise once again above the trees.

_We almost had it! _

It was then Neena realized that she was not in her own body. She barely had time to ask why before their identities merged again. The buck exploded into a clearing in his fright, his final mistake. They clasped their wings together and aimed with their tails and noses. The earth rushed towards them at a sickening rate, the wind whistling as they cut through it. Faster, faster! And gravity complied. They dug their talons into the buck's back as it screamed and stumbled. They positioned themselves at the back of the buck's neck before biting down, feeling fresh blood spring into their mouth. They twisted their head powerfully, and the buck gave one last great shudder before falling limp. Pride and joy swept through them when they backed away from the kill. They had done it. Now, they would not die, for they had learned to hunt.

Neena was slammed back into her body, and she blinked as her vision refocused. The golden mark on her palm itched and burned. What had just happened?

_Neena, I am here. _Hirador said, sending a mental picture of where he was. Unfortunately, that was almost three miles from where she stood.

_I could drag our kill towards you._

_No, it would be too much work. You've already had a good workout. _

_Nonsense. I am not winded. _

_Fine. Meet me……here. _Neena sent him a mental picture of the stream where they always cleaned the meat.

Neena arrived at the clearing a while later, and Hirador was already there, and he pushed the buck's skin towards her. She looked at the sopping wet fur.

_The seasons will turn soon. The days have become colder. I do not wish for you to die of cold as others have. _Hirador said by way of explanation.

"Thank you," Neena replied.

_Eat. _He urged, tearing off a bloody leg of the buck and dragging it to her. He lifted it up as much as he could, and she took it, the red liquid running down her arms. She took it to the stream and cleaned it, washing the blood away before beginning to eat. She ate as much as her stomach would allow her, before giving the remains back to Hirador. He regarded her with one golden eye.

_You're growing faster than I am. _She pointed out. He laughed his odd laugh and accepted it, devouring the leg.

_I've never seen you eat that much. _Neena commented. Hirador's bronze-plated belly was bulging as he lazily snapped up the last of the buck. Bones and the buck's head were all that remained.

_Perhaps I am going through another growth spurt._

_Yeah, but you sure won't be getting any taller._

Hirador snorted in amusement.

_We should be getting back. _Neena said, and together they headed back towards the slave fields. They talked most of the way there, and the times when they didn't talk were comfortable silences. They were nearly into the fields when a thought struck Neena.

_Don't say it. _Hirador snarled, showing his teeth.

_Hirador……it would be best though. You're getting too big to stay with me in my closet._

_No._

Neena started walking towards the master's house. It was then that Neena heard the sounds of slaves digging and the yell of the slave driver's voice.

_Hirador stay here!_

He growled.

_I told you that I would not!_

_Willl you at least wait here out of sight?_

Hirador hesitated, and then snapped _Fine._

Neena tried to quietly walk to her spot in the field, but a hand picked her up and threw her to the ground. Stars burst in front of her eyes as she rolled, her arms crossed instinctively in front of her face.

"Slave! Where have you been all night?" A voice demanded.

"I-I….

_Neena! _

_Stay back Hirador!_

She felt him snarl, rage and anger being pushed back.

"Speak!" the slave driver snapped, striking her cheek.

"Neena," she breathed, taken by a sudden surge of defiance.

"What did you say, slave girl?"

"My name is Neena," she said, gritting her teeth. The slave driver's face contorted in rage. She was thrown onto the ground and her shirt was torn off. She barely had time to register what was happening before the white hot agony seized her. She couldn't think, couldn't breath, and it wouldn't stop. She tried crawling away, only to be gripped roughly by the arm and slammed on her freshly wounded back. Neena screamed as the grains of dirt dug into her back while the whip was brought down again onto her chest.

_NEENA!_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I had so many at once, I decided to update again tonight. Let me know what you think of this chapter, oh and before I forget, what did you guys think of Hirador's color? I tried to make it unique, because there are so many Eragon fanfictions with white dragons, green dragons, purple dragons, black dragons, ect. Review! Cya!


	9. Hirador's Bloody Attack

A/N:I apologize for the update a couple of days ago. Apparently I rushed and made it really sloppy and didn't notice. I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys. Enjoy, and don't forget to give me some feed back!

Neena woke up on something soft. Once she realized what it was, she tried to leap off of it. She was lying on her master's bed! That was forbidden! But to her horror, she couldn't feel one of her legs. Her wrists throbbed painfully where she had pushed on the bed to get up. She inspected them, and saw to her amazement, that they had been wrapped and bandaged. She soon discovered that so had her chest and back. Her leg was in a splint. Suddenly Neena felt Hirador push himself into her mind. His panic and worry overwhelmed her, and underneath that….a bit of….smugness?

_Neena? Are you okay? _

_Yeah……But I won't be walking for a while. What happened?_

She felt Hirador snarl, his smugness more prominent underneath his anger.

_Hirador. What did you do? Were you seen?_

He flicked his tail in answer.

_HIRADOR! _She yelled in his mind. Just as he was about to answer, Sarah walked into the room. The cook set a plate of food beside the bed, along with a glass of milk. Neena looked at the mashed potatoes, corn, and meat.

"The master ordered me to check up on you and to bring you food and water."

Neena stared at her.

"Why?" she asked. A small smile crept up the blond woman's face.

"Because a mad man beat you."

"Wait, what?"

"Tom, the slave driver was ordered specifically not to whip unless it was completely necessary. And that the most strokes he could give were three. Not only did he break that rule on you, he dragged you into the forest, and somehow he snapped one of your legs, sprained both your wrists, and made you bleed nearly to death with all the whipping. He came running out of the forest thanks with his arms ripped open by apparently claws and the skin on his back was nearly all torn off. He was screaming something about a flying demon lizard attacking him," Sarah said, a small smirk forming on her lips. Neena, however, was appalled.

_Hirador! _

_That vile man got what he deserved for harming you. _Hirador replied.

_So you skinned him alive?_

She felt his amusement reach her.

_No, not quite. I'm not strong enough to lift humans yet, so he got away before I could finish the job. _

_Hirador! _

"Strange thing….many a dragon would have just settled for scaring him away. Hirador actually hunted him down and attacked him, and probably would have killed him if he hadn't gotten away." Sarah said, lowering her voice.

_The dragons of old must have turned into cowards in their arrogance. _Hirador told Neena, growling.

Neena was snapped back to attention as Sarah leaned towards her slowly.

"However, the _wild_ dragons were completely different," she whispered.

"What are you getting at?" Neena asked, raising an eyebrow. Sarah sat back.

"If you haven't figured that out, after all I've told you about dragons and dragon riders, dearie, there's no point in telling you. You'll have to discover it by yourself."

_Hirador, do you know what she's talking about? _Neena asked.

_Yes._

Neena waited for more, but the bronze dragon didn't answer. She pulled away from his mind, hurt that he was hiding things from her.

_Neena! _Hirador exclaimed, touching her mind again. Neena turned her mind from his, staring at her sheets. And for the first time since Hirador hatched, she was alone in her mind. It felt strange and alien. Hirador pushed more insistently on her mind now, trying to establish a steady link.

_Neena! Talk to me!_

Neena refused to reply, and with a sigh, Hirador retreated from his attempts, leaving her…..alone.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, staring at Neena with a hint of annoyance in her face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Neena asked.

"You've been ignoring me the entire time I've been speaking," she replied, glaring.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to-

"You're forgiven. Now as I was saying, when Tom came out of the forest screaming his bloody head off, the master came back through the gates on that devil horse of his. He demanded to know what happened, and saw your form, which Hirador had dragged obviously, at the foot of the forest. He instantly became enraged, fired Tom, and here you are now," Sarah said, obviously annoyed she had to re-explain it.

"He _fired _him?" Neena asked, trying to focus on that rather than the loneliness that twisted her gut.

"Yes. Now give me your wrists. I know a bit of healing myself, so hold out your wrists, dearie."

"What are you going to do?" Neena asked shyly. Sarah merely smiled and put both hands on Neena's wrists. She whispered some words under her breath and the pain in Neena's wrists disappeared as they healed.

"Wh-How-you-

Sarah's eyes twinkled.

"Let's just say I know a little more than the average cook should know. Now you have to tell Hirador to stay out of sight. The master has gone hunting to see what attacked Tom. He intends to kill."

Instantly Neena shoved her anger and pain aside, relieved at the excuse to join minds with Hirador again. She reached out with her mind, and was surprised when Hirador met her halfway.

_Neena…I was lonely. Terribly lonely. _Hirador admitted, his relief and regret spilling into her.

_I missed you too, Hirador……you have to get out of here._

_Why? _Hirador snarled, snapping his jaws together in frustration. _See? This is what happens when you shut me out. _

_I'm sorry. But you have to fly away. Master's investigating the forest, trying to find you! _

_So he is afraid then. Wise man. He very well should be. _Hirador said in satisfaction.

_Hirador, I'm serious! Leave!_

Hirador growled.

_I will do no such thing!_

_HIRADOR! LEAVE! I……I can't lose you……_Neena trailed off. Hirador roared, his protectiveness and love mixed with anger slamming into her.

_How will you survive, Neena? How? Will you go back to being the scared little girl who shuts the world off?_

Neena flinched at her dragon's words. But she quickly put those feelings aside.

_HIRADOR, THIS ISN'T A REQUEST! LEAVE NOW!_

_YOU FOOLISH LITTLE HUMAN GIRL! _Hirador's thoughts came with such force that Neena's head started pounding. An explosion was heard somewhere in the huge house, and several screams followed.

A/N: Another author's note. Umm…To answer the question on when this is set, I am not sure yet. Grins sheepishly I haven't decided. When the time comes that demands that information, I will probably just wing it. But I can definitely tell you that this is either set right before the burning plains, or right after the ending of the second book. Tell how you liked it. Did I seem rushed at all? Am I boring you guys? Throw me a bone! Ttyl!


	10. Price of Freedom

_YOU FOOLISH LITTLE HUMAN GIRL! _Hirador's thoughts came with such force that Neena's head started pounding. An explosion was heard somewhere in the huge house, and several screams followed.

Neena recoiled in shock as Hirador rammed the door down, his face locked in a snarl against his arched neck, wings unfurled, tail snapping back and forth threateningly. He dragged her out of the master's bed and dropped her onto his back.

_I will leave, but you are coming with! _he snapped. He waited impatiently as Neena tried to move into a position that would end with both legs on either side of his neck, but to her horror, she couldn't feel or move her broken leg.

"Wait! Go to the Varden! They'll protect you!" Sarah said, quick as lightning, the cook placed her hands on either side of Hirador's head. Neena saw glimpses of images through Hirador's eyes.

Thoroughly frustrated with her attempts, Neena all but gave up when her leg was surrounded in a blue light, and it moved on its own into proper position. Suddenly the master appeared in the doorway, surrounded by several other men. But unlike the master, these men looked physically capable.

"Get the witch and her monster!" the master commanded, and Neena's anger boiled under the surface, merging with Hirador's. Hirador snarled and charged, sinking his teeth into one of the man's throats and decapitating him with a jerk of his head. That's not what frightened Neena. What frightened her were the emotions Hirador was feeling. She felt his bloodlust and satisfaction as he had killed that first man. The other men hesitated, fear dancing clearly in their eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Get them! That monster is smaller than you are!"

They hesitated, and then charged forward at once. Hirador crouched, and Neena tried to move with him when he leapt, pinning one man to the floor and tearing his throat open. She twisted around and saw the men swinging swords at his wings.

"Look out Hirador!" she screamed. Hirador slammed his tail spines into one of the men, and then with a powerful thrust, he sent the man slamming into the other. His bloodlust coursed through her, and he growled deeply at the other two men. They turned to run, but he leapt, nearly unseating Neena this time. She had to be extremely careful of his spines as he came down, impaling the men with his talons as he came down. Their eyes glazed over horribly at once. Neena looked up and saw that the master wasn't there.

_Quit calling him that in your mind! He is no master of yours. _Hirador snapped, obviously reading her thoughts. He scented the air, and his lips formed into a wicked snarl.

_Little man, I am coming for you. I am coming to kill you, my prey. _He called, his broadcasting thoughts almost joyful. Neena was jerked out of her thoughts when Hirador charged out of the room after the master. Looking around, she saw dead, bloody corpses everywhere from Hirador's attack. Suddenly her stomach didn't feel so sturdy. They saw the master dart around a corner, and Hirador sped up, wheeling around the corner with ease. Neena couldn't help but feel a little pride at his ability; they had worked on his agility both on land and in the air for many hours. They overtook the master at a frightening rate. Hirador tackled him, pinning him to the ground as Neena had seen him do others.

"Please! Slave girl, call your beast off! I'll do anything!" the pudgy man cried desperately. Neena felt Hirador take a deep breath in, and she could sense the concentration that Hirador took. The bronze dragon opened his maw and let out a mighty roar, one that shook the very earth they were standing on.

"I'm…….

At that moment Hirador's jaws closed around the master's throat. Neena felt her stomach heave and she emptied its contents as far away from Hirador's side as she could.

_Close your eyes, Neena. You won't want to see the rest of the house. _Hirador said gently when he was done. Neena complied, and she felt Hirador turn somewhere and walk. In a few minutes, she felt the heat of fresh summer air hit her, and she opened her eyes. She let a small smile grace her face.

_You roared Hirador. _Neena said quietly. She felt him swell with pride.

_Yes. I did. And soon, I will be able to breathe fire as well. _He replied as he trotted towards the forest.

_No……wait. _Neena said, and Hirador turned and walked towards the pasture, already knowing what she wanted. He turned again towards the barn, and when he got there, he broke the door down, asking Neena what tack she needed, and dropping it into her hands. He leapt over the fence to the pasture, using his wings to slow the landing and prevent Neena from being jolted. Immediately all the horses galloped towards the lean to, except one that stood his ground, baring his teeth at them.

_He is either brave, or foolish. He will make a proper mount for you until I am large enough to fly with you in either case. _Hirador commented. Neena swung her leg over Hirador's back, puzzled as to why it worked again. She flexed it, finding the bones completely healed.

_Hirador, did you heal my leg?_ Neena asked.

_Yes. I did……when you are injured I use the fire that is in my belly to heal you. _

Neena caught the bay stallion with ease, pulling the halter over his head. He followed her quietly towards Hirador.

_He does not fear me. _Hirador said, stretching his neck out to touch noses with the stallion. He jerked his head away suddenly, and Neena put the bridle on the stallion.

_What is it? _She asked as she dropped the reins and commanded the stallion to stand. When she turned to look at Hirador, she blinked. He had gone through another growth spurt while she had been unconscious. How could she have missed it even with all the chaos around them? Instead of being the size of a large dog now, he was the size of a small pony. She smiled. The perfect size for her, if not for his still developing wing muscles.

She lifted the saddle off of Hirador's back, lifting the saddle blanket as well. She finished tacking him up, noting that for once the stallion didn't suck in his belly. Hirador walked over to her wordlessly and lifted her into the saddle, slightly surprised that the stallion didn't shy away. She nudged the stallion's sides, and Hirador set his weight against the gate of the pasture, breaking the lock. From now on, it would be just her, the master's old horse, and Hirador.

A/N: Well, that's chapter #10! How did you guys like it? Review for me please! Oh, and as for the eating raw meat without getting sick, that's part of the story as well, I won't give you any clues except it has to do with Neena and Hirador's bond. Well, that's all for now, cya!


	11. Legacy of Dragon and Rider

Neena sighed as she tied up the stallion. He had been strangely quiet ever since he had seen Hirador.

"Hirador, I need to figure out a name for this devil horse," she called to the skies. Hirador's bronze figure dove into the water joyfully in response. He swam to shore, his movements oddly snakelike, and shook himself before walking over to Neena.

_Why bother? _He asked.

"I can't just call him 'the horse' the entire time," Neena said, rolling her eyes. Hirador stretched his head out to the stallion.

_He has power. _Hirador commented.

"Power, huh? Is that the reason you reacted the way you did before?" Neena asked. The bronze dragon snorted.

_Perhaps. _

"Hmmm…….What about Turac? I've always liked that name." Neena said, staring at the stallion. The stallion's ears pricked forward, and he pawed the ground. Neena blinked and looked away, certain that the stallion hadn't understood her.

_Do not be so quick to judge, hatchling. _

Neena looked at Hirador.

"Are you saying he _did _understand me?"

_Perhaps. Magic radiates from the deer animal in great waves. _Hirador replied. A rush of his excitement rolled over Neena as Hirador turned to the lake.

_Shall we take a dive? _He asked, flashing a dragon smile at her. Neena grinned back at him, before scurrying up onto the young dragon's scaly back. Hirador looked up at the sky longingly.

_Soon I will take you into the sky. Then we will truly be one. _He told her wistfully.

"Until then, let's have some fun!" Neena said, her eyes sparkling. Their minds ran together and they leapt as one, spreading their wings and gliding over the lake. At the last moment they twisted into the water, relishing the power in their muscles. Neena felt her lungs burn for air much too soon, and Hirador flapped his wings once, shooting out of the water at a frightening rate. Neena was gradually returned to her own body, and she cried out in joy as Hirador's huge wings caught a thermal, pushing them up into the air.

_We are flying! _She cried in Hirador's mind giddily as the lake grew smaller beneath them. His excitement reached her.

_I did not realize how light you were! I lift you easily! You can sell your deer animal now and fly with me instead! _Hirador exclaimed happily. Neena froze.

_What is it? _Hirador asked.

_I don't know……selling Turac seems…..wrong. _

At once Hirador snarled, and Neena clutched his scales tighter with her thighs as he turned.

_Of course. If you don't want to sell him, I will eat him. _

_Hirador!_ Neena exclaimed.

_What? I have a growing appetite. _Hirador said smugly.

_Fine……I'll release him. _

_Good choice. _Hirador said, and Neena leaned back as he spread his wings for a landing. Neena was slightly jolted as he landed. Giving a half smile, she untacked Turac.

"Go on, boy. You will have a much better life out there then with me strapped to your back all day long," she said, slapping Turac's hindquarters. With a snort, the stallion bolted into the forest.

_You will need to make a saddle. _Hirador said distastefully.

"Why?"

_I want to fly with you as often as possible. My scales will probably harm your flesh. _

Neena frowned, and looked at Turac's saddle. Maybe she could somehow turn this into a dragon saddle.

_I will help you. _Turac stated, and Neena smiled, expecting no less from her bronze companion. Neena bit her lip and heaved the saddle and saddle pad onto the junction between Hirador's shoulders and neck. She debated where to cinch the saddle, and then decided on tightening it around the base of his neck.

_Take the lead rope and tie it behind my forelegs. It won't last long, but it will give you extra support until we find a more suitable brace._

Neena did as Hirador asked, and then got into the saddle. She braced herself as Hirador crouched, leaning forward a bit and holding onto the long white spine in front of her. Hirador launched himself into the sky, flapping furiously to gain altitude. Riding Hirador was wonderful! It was like sliding on glass with the world below, only there were no restrictions at all!

_Higher! _Neena cried, a huge grin on her face.

_Let's go explore the clouds together, Neena! _Hirador exclaimed eagerly, and he let loose a loud roar that vibrated through Neena.

When they entered the clouds, Neena's vision quickly was blinded by the thick white mist. She felt cold, wet moisture on her skin, and couldn't even see Hirador. But she loved every second of it. The wind whipped through her hair, and the steady flapping of Hirador's wings soothed her.

_I knew you would like it! Brace yourself, we're going up! _Hirador cried, and Neena set her weight in the stirrups as she felt him fly straight up. She felt her heart flip as suddenly gravity pressed down upon her from Hirador's speed.

_Hirador! Slow down! _Neena cried, but he didn't reply. Her head started to spin and she felt her strength fail her, and her legs were torn from the stirrups. She tried to bring her legs up into proper position so she wouldn't fall, but the wind and gravity pinned her legs down. She focused desperately on the smooth spine she clutched to above her. Then, suddenly, they broke through the clouds, and sunlight streamed onto them.

_Neena? _Hirador's worried voice broke through her mind as he righted himself. Neena let out a huge breath of air, dragging her exhausted legs back into the stirrups. She laid her head on Hirador's neck.

_Neena! What happened? I'm sorry! I should have paid more attention to you! _He cried, his guilt crashing into Neena in great waves.

_It's okay, I'm fine. _Neena replied, her mind foggy from fatigue.

_No, you are not alright! Don't lie to me, Neena. I can feel your blood running down my side. _

Neena glanced at both of her legs, and found that she had cut herself somehow on her right calf. She laid her head back on Hirador's neck groggily.

_Funny, I don't feel anything. _Neena replied.

_Neena? Stay awake so you don't fall off my back. _Hirador ordered gently.

_Sorry, Hirador. I can't……that really took a lot out of me. _Neena said, closing her eyes and letting sleep succumb her.

A/N: well, what did you guys think? I'm trying to make the chapters steadily longer, so that problem is being taken care of. Yeah, it must of seemed rushed a bit in the beginning with letting Turac go, but it is part of the plan. The jumbled up plan of random events that seem to magically fall into place when I type. Lol. But I do know that he will be revealed with others of his kind maybe in the next five or six chapters? Maybe sooner. My fingers have a mind of their own. Lol. So….ummm…..yeah. Give me some feedback to what you think I did was good, and what can be worked on in the future. Cya!


	12. Hirador's Secret and a Promise

Neena woke up with something bronze and fuzzy covering her. It took her a moment to realize what it was, before she called out to Hirador. His snores became noticeably louder, and she glared at his belly, which was facing her.

_Hirador please get up. _Neena whined. His foreleg, which had been tucked under his wing on the other side of her, moved and crushed her against his belly.

_Hirador! _She snapped, irritated. The snores stopped, replaced by a low, playful growl. If it had been any other dragon and had Neena not recognized the playful undertone, she would have panicked. As it was, it only served to add kindle to the flame of her mood.

_Don't you know to let sleeping dragons lie? Especially when they're protecting treasure?_

_Hirador, you don't have any treasure. _Neena pointed out.

_Yes I do. _Hirador replied patiently.

_Oh, really? Where is it, then? _Neena asked.

_Tucked against my belly. _Hirador answered smugly. Immediately Neena's temper faded, and she snuggled closer to her dragon's belly, smiling. A thought occurred to her.

_You had another growth spurt. _She commented.

_Yes. _

_How big are you now?_

_Quite a bit larger, actually._

_Let me see._

_I'm comfortable. _

_Come on, Hirador, I want to see! _

_No. Sleep still crawls at the edges of your mind._

_I'm not tired!_

_Yes you are. It also makes no sense to get up when the moon has risen._

_Yeah, well, maybe I like the dark. _Neena shot back childishly. She squirmed out of Hirador's grasp and ducked under his wing, wriggling to get out.

She finally succeeded, running straight into Hirador's piercing gaze. She jumped, startled at the size of his head. Where as of yesterday it had been as large as Turac's, now it was larger that her torso. He was now taller than a large horse, and twice as long. Neena blinked at the realization of something else.

_Hirador……you're……you're **glowing**. _

_I am aware of that. _He replied. She sat in front of him.

_Well? I'm waiting. Do you have an explanation, or is this something you want to hide from me too? _She asked, trying to swallow the unexpected sadness that rose from the last part. But it was too late, and Hirador had felt it too. He looked away, and let out a great sigh.

_Hatchling, I will tell you what I know of this. But in the future, try to remember that I do not intentionally cause you to feel sadness. Any secrets I have, if I do not share with you, I will not share with anyone, including my own kind, if we ever meet other dragons. _

Neena nodded, wrapping her arms around his glowing neck and hugging him.

_Neena……both my sire and my dam were wild. But……no spell was spoken over my egg. I had not been given to the Riders. I was about to hatch, but then……some instinct told me it was better to wait. That if I did, someone would come, and we would have a bond stronger than any the world had ever seen. I chose to wait for you. _

He hesitated.

_I have more magic in me than any creature I have ever sensed, including the dragons before the fall. As a result, when I chose to bind myself to you, and you chose to bind yourself to me, much of the magic that flows through my veins fused with you as well. Not only did it give you magic, but it bound our very souls together. If one should die, the other will follow unless one of us doesn't wish it. Neena, I sensed that…my behavior frightened you when I rescued you. No……tame dragon of the Riders would have behaved that way. I am wild, Neena. _

A small smile worked its way onto Neena's face, and she planted herself between Hirador's forelegs, leaning against his chest. Sitting there, she tried to sort through the emotions that were running through her.

_That…explains a lot. I'm not mad at you now. I know why you hid it from me._

_Yes. Flying together yesterday increased our bond, therefore the magic increased in us, and I had a growth spurt as the result. _Hirador explained, his relief that she wasn't angry and eagerness to tell her what he knew reaching her.

_And that's why you're glowing? _Neena asked, snorting.

_Why are you laughing? _Hirador questioned.

_Hirador, you're **glowing**. _Neena replied, and soon her small giggles rolled into laughter. Her giddiness reached Hirador, and soon he was laughing as well, in his own draconic way.

Their laughter died down, and soon they both were gazing at the stars that twinkled above them. Hirador stood up suddenly, and Neena fell on her head, which caused her to erupt into laughter once more. Hirador snorted.

_Are you done laughing like a rabid jackal? _He asked.

_Hey, you joined in. _Neena replied. She stood up, and Hirador spread his wings.

_Shall we fly once more? _He requested eagerly. Neena smiled and found she had to grab a spine to pull herself up into the saddle this time.

_Let's go! _Neena cried, and Hirador complied, flapping his humongous wings once and propelling them into the air. Neena gazed at the darkened landscape below them, the cool wind stroking her face with long, soothing fingers. The night was wonderfully quiet except for the flapping of Hirador's wings. Hirador's glowing scales somehow coordinated perfectly with the dark blue blanket of night. Neena took a deep breath of the fresh air, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of gliding along smoothly on air.

_Enjoying yourself? _Hirador asked.

_Very much. _Neena replied, eyes still closed.

_I'm happy that we fly together now Neena. It was lonely in the skies. _

_Yeah. We need a proper saddle for you._

_We do. This one does not fit right. _

_But who will make one for us?_

_There is a man that Sarah showed me. His name is Joed._

_Anything else she showed you?_

_Sarah was a dragon Rider._

_What?_

_She had a green dragon named Iormungr. She and Iormungr took over after Vrael and his dragon died._

_How horrible! Is her dragon still alive?_

_She doesn't know. But she can't feel him anymore. _

Neena shuddered. She couldn't imagine living without Hirador now that they had been brought together. Silently, she could feel Hirador's horror as well at the sadness that had overflowed Sarah's mind.

_If I had felt that much sadness when my parents and I were separated, I would have been driven mad. _Neena admitted.

_Sarah is strong._

_She sure is. _Neena agreed. She opened her eyes, just realizing that she had been keeping them closed the entire time. The sun peeked over the horizon, orange and beginning to paint the sky with colors of pink, purple, and light blue.

_Hirador, let's make a promise. _Neena said, struck by a sudden thought.

_What is it?_

_To stay together no matter what the cost. _

_No! I know what you are thinking, Neena, and if worst comes to worst, and I die, I will not bring you with me! _Hirador said, snarling.

_Why not? _Neena demanded, tears forming in her eyes at the terrible loneliness already welling up inside of her.

_Because I love you. _

_I love you too, Hirador. That's why I don't want to be left behind. _

_Hatchling, don't lose hope when there is clearly much of it. Together, we will defeat Galbatorix. Perhaps the dragons and riders of old did not accomplish that, but we are not them. Our bond is much stronger, our magic more powerful. _

Neena smiled, wiping away her tears.

_We will train harder than anyone ever has. _She said, determination flowing through her. Hirador turned in a wide arc, climbing steadily towards the clouds.

_Perhaps we will, my Neena. Perhaps we will._

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Oh, and sorry for the typo last chapter. I tried really hard this time to slow things down. And I made this chapter longer as well. Review please! (I hope some miracle happens tomorrow where I don't have to go to school because of the cold) Cya!


	13. Sickness Bonding

Neena laid her head against Hirador's side as he ate the deer they had caught. Last night and all this morning they had flown towards Tierm, and Hirador's scales were beginning to fray the lead rope she had tied behind his forelegs. Currently the saddle was lying in a heap on the ground near them.

_Why won't you eat, hatchling? _Hirador asked, nudging her back with his nose.

"I don't know, Hirador. I'm just not hungry, I guess," Neena replied.

_Neena, your face has become extremely pale. Are you certain you are alright? _He asked, his worry reaching across their link. Neena felt her stomach flip flop.

_I'm fine. _Neena insisted. Hirador ripped a hind leg off of the deer and dropped it in front of her.

_Then eat. You'll need your strength. _Hirador said. Neena looked at the haunch, and unexpectedly she tasted bile raising itself in the back of her throat.

_You **are** sick! _Hirador accused.

_Am not. _Neena grumbled, tearing off some meat and stuffing it in her mouth. Instantly she felt her stomach scream in response. Neena laid down, her head spinning.

_I am taking you the rest of the way to Tierm. You need someone to heal you._

_I told you, Hirador, I'm **fine**!_

_Then explain what I am feeling through our link! _Hirador snapped. Neena stubbornly refused to reply.

_Tierm is not far from here. I saw it when we stopped to rest. _Hirador said.

_Wonderful. _Neena replied, grimacing at her pounding head. Hirador wrapped his claws around her stomach, and before she could ask what he was doing, he launched into the air. Immediately Neena's stomach churned and she threw up, to weak to turn her head as the contents fell onto the treetops. She felt Hirador's concern as he sank back to the ground.

_Neena, are you alright? _Hirador demanded, his worry and panic slamming into her when they landed.

_What do you think? _Neena snapped. Her body felt cold and clammy, her face heated as though she was blushing.

_Neena, I can't move you. You're too sick. _Hirador said helplessly.

_No, really? _Neena replied sarcastically.

_Do not take your anger out on me! _Hirador snapped. Neena whimpered and his eyes softened.

_I'm sorry, Hirador. Just make it stop. I can't take it anymore! _

Neena dimly felt Hirador search in her mind, and then suddenly most of the sickness lifted. She felt his teeth close on the back of her shirt gently, and he lifted her, much like a cat would carry her kittens. Neena sighed in relief, feeling much needed sleep begin to overtake her.

_Stay awake hatchling, at least until we get to the stream. _

Neena grumbled a bit mentally, but obeyed. She listened to Hirador's heartbeat as he walked, careful to keep his head high enough so his forelegs wouldn't bump her. She guessed it was probably because of fatigue that she didn't notice they were at the stream until Hirador set her down on the ground.

_Take off your clothes. I will prepare a place for you to bathe while you unclothe. _

Neena watched Hirador turn and walk towards the stream. Curious as to what he was going to do, she undressed quickly before joining him. He was digging a large hole next to the stream, and the stream's water was quickly filling it. She sat and watched as the hole became quite large, the sickness that she had felt before still lingering. When the hole was dug, and the water had filled it, she walked over to it, planning to get in. Hirador's claws gently pushed her back.

_Be patient, hatchling. I have not yet warmed the water._

_Warm the water? _Neena asked, interested. In response, Hirador pulled her mind into his, and they filled their lungs with air, concentrating and heating it with the fire in their belly. They plunged their muzzle into the water and let out the hot air, but instead of an air bubble just floating to the surface, the water rippled around them in a heat wave. Steam began to rise from the dragon-made hole. Neena was returned to her body gradually, and she walked to the hole and lowered herself into the water under Hirador's watchful gaze. Turning to Hirador, she asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

_My instincts provided me with the information needed. Long before even the elves discovered heating water, wild dragons have been doing it for centuries. _

"Why?"

_It is more comfortable for us to bathe in heated water than cold water. Normally the water is much hotter, but you have not yet been affected by the magic within me enough to have the proper protection against boiling water. _

"Oh. Your instincts tell you a lot, don't they?" Neena asked. Hirador lowered his bronze muzzle to the water again, reheating it again before answering.

_Yes. _

Neena leaned against the wall of the hole, letting the warm water sooth her aching muscles. Her fever was almost completely gone now, and she was beginning to feel normal again. She suspected that the fact that Hirador had warmed the water by magic had something to do with her sickness disappearing. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Neena moved around in the hole a few times, enjoying the spaciousness of it. The water welcomed her feverish skin, soothing it and bringing warmth back into her limbs. There was also something else that Neena loved about the hole. It seemed to hold the very essence of Hirador, and it comforted her and gave her a sense of security she knew she only Hirador could give her. She sat down in front of Hirador, closing her eyes and smiling.

_How are you feeling? _Hirador asked.

"Much better," she sighed. Hirador began humming deeply in his chest.

_For that I am glad. _

Neena reached up and rubbed Hirador's cheek, embracing herself in his presence. She frowned when she felt a bit of horror and guilt come from him, just a bit, but enough that he shut off that part of his mind from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Hirador looked at her, his golden eyes filled with sorrow.

_I could not…heal your body completely. I do not know how to make scars fade from your skin. _

Neena looked down, and for the first time she realized just how much the whippings had left their mark on her. Pure white scars lanced their way across the front of her body, the bulk of them on her chest. She winced as she remembered all too vividly each and every single lash, and what they were for. However, she squashed back her feelings and looked back up at Hirador.

"They're just a bunch of markings. You can't give me my every want, Hirador. You'd spoil me too much."

_I wish I could though. _Hirador replied thickly. Smiling, Neena felt him open his mind completely to her again, and now she understood that the horror he felt was not from her appearance, but rather that he did not save her from such pain. Unable to find words to say, she rubbed his neck, tracing the pearly white spines that decorated it.

_Are you ready to return to the campsite? _Hirador asked after a pregnant pause.

"Yeah," Neena replied. Neena felt his ivory talons clasp her gently around her middle and lift her out of the water. At his hesitation, she knew without him telling her that there were more scars on her back. She slipped her clothes back on, and Hirador insisted that she ride him back to their campsite.

_Hatchling, are you ready to go flying once more? _Hirador asked as Neena put the saddle back on him. She frowned at the lead rope's frayed state.

_Yes, but we're going to have to be extra careful. The rope's not intact. _

_Very well. I can not wait until a proper saddle is built. _

_Won't that mean revealing you to Jeod?_

Hirador looked thoughtful for a moment.

_Yes, but if he proves untrustworthy, I will eat him after he makes the saddle. _Hirador replied, snapping his jaws to further prove his point. Neena giggled. Classic Hirador. She mounted him, and Hirador spread his wings.

_Hang on tightly. It would be most unpleasant if you fell off. _Hirador warned, crouching with his wings outstretched. He leapt forward, easily breaking through the tops of the trees. She began to worry when his flapping didn't seem to help him rise.

_Neena! There are no thermals! _Hirador said, his panic reaching her quickly. Neena wracked her mind, trying to stay calm at the frightening pace they were going.

_Then make one! Heat the air like you did the water! _

_I'll try. _Neena felt him take in a deep breath, calming his mind. He pointed his muzzle to the ground, letting loose a huge stream of smoke. His wings pocketed the hot air and sent them up towards the sun. Neena let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding. She felt Hirador's body trembling, and she sent soothing images to him, trying to radiate peace. Slowly Hirador calmed, and his flying became steadier. Soon, she saw a city on the ground ahead of them. Her stomach twisted as she realized that soon she would have to leave Hirador to look for Jeod.

The knot in her stomach wasn't any better as Hirador sank for the landing. The flight there was much too short in her opinion. Hirador nuzzled her comfortingly.

_I will stay here. If anything happens, call me. I will come immediately. _

_I know. _Neena said, embracing him. She turned to walk towards the city.

_Wait. _Hirador said. Neena turned and he held out his taloned paw to her.

_Take one of my scales as proof if he does not believe you. _

Neena hesitated, not wanting to hurt him. She searched his scaly paw for a loose scale. Unfortunately, there were many scales to look through, and she had to run her finger along each and every one of them to check. Finally, after several minutes, she felt a scale between his claws flip under her touch. Swiftly, she pulled, and surprisingly, it gave easily, and she saw with relief that another scale was already growing underneath it.

_Thank you. I was hoping you'd take that one. It gave me a terrible itch. _Hirador said, and Neena kissed his nose before bidding him farewell and walking towards the city. Even though Hirador's mind was present in hers, she felt extremely alone as she found the path that led to Uru'bean.

A/N: There you go. I wanted to dedicate at least one chapter to Neena and Hirador bonding time. There will be more if you guys enjoyed it. I also have an important question that I really need an answer to. Hopefully you guys'll help me out. I wanted to know if Hirador's personality was okay. Is it too human at all, because I know how disappointing that is. Is he acting like a Saphira clone at all? Just let me know how I'm doing. Jeod _does_ live in Tierm, right? It's been ages since I read the first Eragon book, that's why I'm asking. So umm…there you go. I've got a goal of six reviews for this chapter, but don't worry, I'm not going to be mean and deny you people another chapter if you don't review. Also, if you're wondering why Hirador's acting like a big softy, it's because he's really worried about Neena. That's all for now, cya!


	14. Hirador's Uncertainty

Neena walked towards the gates of Teirm, where two guards stood watch. She felt Hirador snarl.

_They have weapons. _He warned, and she felt him take flight.

_Don't come down! _She replied, and he snapped his jaws together.

_I'll behave if they will. _Hirador replied.

"You there! Who are you?" One of the guards dashed up to her, putting the tip of his spear to her throat. Neena swallowed nervously, and she saw Hirador's fantasies of ripping the man to pieces flash in her mind.

"I'm….Amber," she said, forcing the lie past her quivering throat. The guard furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously. He leaned closer.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be running around? Where's your mother…..unless you're a slave."

Neena could see Hirador clearly in the back of her mind now, circling above while the sky continued to darken.

"My mother is terribly sick. I need to see Jeod for her medicine," Neena lied, fighting the urge to flinch or run. The other guard snorted from his spot at the gate.

"Let her in, John. She's just a little girl, extremely poor from the looks of it. What harm can she do?"

The guard reluctantly withdrew his spear and stepped aside for her to pass.

"Very well. You may pass."

Neena forced herself to walk calmly through the gate, not relaxing until the guards were out of sight.

_That was close. _She thought.

_Vile, putrid, horrid hell cursed man! _Hirador raged inside her head.

_Hirador! Watch your language!_

He grinned mysteriously above her.

_Hirador, you're not going to do something foolish, now, are you? _Neena asked.

_I never act foolishly! _Hirador defended. His grin grew wider.

_I act on hunger. _

_You just ate._

_I did not say what kind of hunger. _

_Hirador-no. _

He growled.

_And why should I listen to you, oh great Rider of mine?_

_Because I'm the voice of reason in your head. Think it over. _

_I did! I will not reveal myself to others._

_What, exactly, is your plan? _Neena demanded. Hirador sent her a series of pictures. One with him taking over a human's mind and leading the guards away into the woods, and another with Hirador tearing them apart and possibly eating them.

_Hirador, will you ever give killing a rest?_

_I do not kill! I punish._

Neena rolled her eyes and asked a passerby with children where Jeod lived. Surprisingly, she knew, and gave Neena directions.

_I don't trust all these humans, hatchling._

_You forget that I am human._

_Perhaps._

_Is that your favorite word? _Neena asked as she came to the house specified to be Jeod's. She felt Hirador grin.

_Perhaps. _

An old man opened the door, looking extremely weary.

"Hello?" he greeted Neena, looking confused.

"Are you Jeod?" she asked. He nodded, confusion still clouding his eyes.

Neena began to open her fist to show him Hirador's scale.

_NO! _

Neena froze.

_What is it?_

_I don't like that man. He is not to be trusted._

_What in the world has he given for you not to trust him?_

_Nothing, but he hasn't done anything to earn my trust either. _

_Jeod doesn't even know you exist!_

Hirador snapped his jaws, and Neena turned her mind partly from his.

_NEENA! OPEN YOUR MIND! _Hirador roared, but his voice was faint and his rolling anger distant. Neena ignored him.

"May I come in? I have to…discuss important matters with you." Neena said. Immediately Jeod's face hardened.

"Did the King send you?" he demanded.

"No," Neena replied. She looked around, and then motioned for him to bend down so she could whisper to him.

"Sarah, Rider of Iormungr the green sent me here for a saddle," she whispered daringly. Immediately Jeod's expression changed to shock, and he ushered her in.

"It is a good thing my wife is out shopping. Now tell me who you are and why a Rider of old sent you," Jeod demanded, closing the door. Hirador pushed his way into Neena's mind.

_Do not tell him anything! _Hirador snapped.

"My name is Neena. I am Rider of the-

_Watch what you reveal. _Hirador snarled, obviously enraged she hadn't listened to him.

Neena cleared her throat and started again.

"I am Neena, Rider of the bronze dragon Hirador."

Jeod went pale, and sat down on the floor. Hard.

"How is this…even possible? The last dragon egg is currently in Galbatorix's clutches. And it is green. So how is it possible?" he whispered. Neena sat down next to him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, turning his head towards Neena.

_What if he works for the King? Find that out now, hatchling, else I will come down and get you. _Hirador snapped.

_You wouldn't. _Neena replied.

_Are you so certain of that? _

Neena hesitated. She gave up on the argument and turned to Jeod.

"Are you working for Galbatorix?"

The old man's face twitched into a smile.

"It is funny, for one as young as you to be so suspicious. Then again, it's also odd that the first girl Rider ever should be the youngest. How old are you. Nine? Ten?"

"I'm eleven."

"I've had more excitement these past couple of months than in the last 50 years. What did you say your dragon's name was?"

"Hirador."

"And are you traveling alone?"

"No. I'm with Hirador."

"Show me the mark on your palm."

_Do not show him! The fire of life has been reduced to a spark within him! You've told him too much already. _

_Hirador?_

_Yes, narrow-minded one? _He responded.

_Jeod is our only lead here. I can't ride you all the way without a saddle!_

Hirador huffed and descended a bit to see the house they were in better.

Neena gave Jeod Hirador's scale, which he inspected with spindly fingers. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"May I….see this Hirador of yours?"

_No!_

_Why not?_

_I don't trust him._

_Give him a chance to give you reason to trust him!_

_Fine. But only if we meet far away from this city. _

Neena relayed the message to Jeod. Jeod smiled and nodded.

"A reasonable request. Shall we leave then?" Jeod asked. He put on his coat and opened the door once more. He waited.

"Lead the way, Neena," he said. Neena scurried out.

"We best hurry, the gates close after dark," Jeod said. They sprinted all the way to the gates, and hurried under them, where they stood, catching their breath.

_Hirador, we're out of the city._

_I know. I see you. I will fly lower to warn this man not to try anything suspicious._

_What do you mean?_

_You'll see._

"Let's go then. Hirador's above us," Neena announced. Immediately Jeod lifted his head to the sky, searching. Neena rose her head as well, looking for Hirador's glowing figure. But there was none to be seen. Finally, she saw his dark figure flitting among the clouds.

_Why aren't you glowing?_

_I'm suppressing it._

Neena rolled her eyes. She walked towards the forest.

_Where should we meet?_

_I've changed my mind. I don't want you walking that far in the forest in the dark. Meet me here. _Hirador sent her a picture of a clearing about a half mile from there.

"So, how is Sarah?" Jeod asked.

"I don't know at the moment. But last time I saw her, she was doing fine," Neena replied.

"That's good to hear. Have you and Hirador come to an agreement?" Jeod asked.

"Yes. He's flown ahead to meet us there. Follow me," Neena said.

_What are you planning? _Neena asked, feeling Hirador shut off a part of his mind from her. He grinned.

_Let us assume that he is……getting a proper welcome from a dragon such as myself._

Neena tried prying Hirador for more, but he only snorted and said, _You'll see._

"So, what is Hirador like?" Jeod asked, interested.

"He's extremely over protective, cautious, annoying at times, but at other times he can be really sweet." Neena replied.

"I've never even heard of a bronze dragon. I've seen brown, gold, white, blue, purple, green, red, or-

"If you've seen so many dragons, you must have been around before the Fall. Are you a Rider?" Neena asked.

"Me? Nah. I just have a touch of elf in me. I take it you want to join the Varden?"

"Yes. That is what Hirador and I are intending to do."

"I think you'll find it useful that the Varden have moved to Surda."

"They've what?"

"I'll give you a map tomorrow."

At that moment they entered the field that Hirador told Neena to meet him at. A loud, earth shattering roar lanced across the skies as Hirador dove, spiraling, towards Jeod. His scales looked strange to Neena, as they were not glowing, and Jeod went pale as Hirador righted himself and dove towards him, talons outstretched.

"Hirador, no!" Neena yelled, but she wasted her breath. Hirador spun in the air a mere fifty feet above the ground and propelled himself back into the sky, his wings slamming against the air. He cork-screwed backwards while spinning, flipping in the air and landing next to Neena elegantly, the air still roaring over his wings. Hirador walked over to Neena and stood protectively, snarling at Jeod. Jeod's eyes were sparkling, and he looked like a child who had just seen someone do a magic trick. He clapped his hands together.

"Splendid! You are the finest flyer I have ever seen! I doubt even Saphira, with Brom's vivid description of her flying ability, could have topped that!" he said. Neena felt Hirador's uncertainty towards Jeod. Hirador did not know what to do with so many praises from a stranger. Nonetheless Hirador growled deeply when Jeod took a step towards them.

"Who is Saphira?" Neena asked, voicing the question that was burning in both hers and Hirador's minds.

A/N: Hey peeps!!! How did you like the chapter? So Hirador and Neena finally met Jeod. I've got a goal of eight reviews for this chapter, but again, I won't deny you guys another chapter if you don't review. So tell me what you guys think. Cya


	15. A Saddle of the Riders

Neena sat between Hirador's forepaws, a result of his insisting that 'the untrustworthy man' might hurt her if they weren't careful. Hirador refused to let Jeod within ten feet of them, so Jeod had taken it upon himself to tell them both all about the new rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira. Where upon Hirador had plopped Neena between his forepaws, fixing a snarled glare at Jeod, a deep growl rumbling softly in his chest.

"Would you mind asking Hirador to stop growling at me? It's quite unnerving."

Hirador's snarl turned into a savage smile.

_That is the purpose of the growl, my prey. _Hirador replied, his teeth gleaming terribly. Jeod turned white.

_Hey._

Hirador looked down at Neena.

_This Saphira……she could be a potential mate for you._

Hirador nudged her with his scaly nose, his warm moist breath heating her face.

_I do not need a mate nor do I want one. I have you to look after._

Neena looked down.

_When you…come of age like Jeod said, I don't want to be the obstacle standing in your way if you want a mate. _She said hesitantly. Hirador snorted, gently closing his jaws around her head. He growled lightly.

_Do not think of such things! If I indeed do acquire Saphira as a suitable mate, you will still come first, hatchling. _Hirador scolded softly, removing his jaws and fixing his glare on Jeod once again.

_Must you glare? _Neena asked.

_Yes. _He huffed in reply.

"Jeod?" Neena asked tentively. The old man seemed deep in thought. He jerked at his name, and looked up.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I will send news to the Varden of your existence. That way, they will not shoot you out of the sky when you arrive. They might even send Eragon and Saphira to escort you there."

Hirador snarled.

_Little man, if you have not noticed, my Rider is too young to be dragged into a war. _He snapped, letting out a loud rumbling growl.

"I am well aware of that. However, the least we can do is to protect you both until Neena is old enough to fight," Jeod said calmly. Instantly Hirador's rage bubbled into Neena's mind, and he shot to a standing position.

_You're backing us into a corner, old man! _He roared, rushing Jeod and pinning him to the ground. Saliva dripped from Hirador's gaping jaws, flecking Jeod's pale face.

"Hirador!" Neena yelled, but he ignored her.

_I believe you would do well to remember who and what we are before attempting to outsmart us! _

Hirador's lips formed into a disturbing grin.

_You might get eaten. _He finished, pressing on Jeod's chest.

"Hirador, that's enough!" Neena cried, scrambling to her feet and running to Hirador. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled, trying to get him off Jeod. Reluctantly, he complied.

_Thank you. _Neena said, relieved.

_Anything for you, hatchling. _Hirador replied, pleased with both himself and Neena's gratitude.

"I am truly sorry, but I stand by what I said before," Jeod said, getting up, shaking slightly as the color slowly returned to his face. He brushed himself off and looked at Neena.

"There is no where you can go that the Empire will not find you. The best protection for the both of you is to go straight to the Varden. In a few years, yes, you will fight, but before then, you will be trained vigorously so that you are prepared to fight. I assume you came to me with a reason other than learning where the Varden is going?"

Neena felt Hirador's teeth grapple at her shirt before finally picking her up and setting her on his back. Jeod watched his actions with livid interest.

"We came for a saddle," Neena said.

"Yes, yes, of course. But in order for me to make a saddle for Hirador, I will need to measure him."

Promptly Hirador jabbed his head forward, showing his teeth and unfurling his wings halfway.

_Neena will make the proper measurements with your instructions. _Hirador snapped. Jeod sighed.

"Forgive me for saying so, but your behavior confuses me. None of the dragons of old that I had the pleasure of meeting met my actions with such….ferocity."

Neena smiled and patted Hirador's neck fondly.

"Hirador's a special case." She replied by way of explanation.

She slipped off of Hirador's back, yawning at the night sky. Hirador laid down and lifted his wing by way of invitation. Neena crawled under his wing, muttering a quick 'goodnight' to Jeod before letting sleep overtake her.

Neena woke up to Hirador's nudging nose.

_Wake up hatchling. It is getting quite late. _

"Just a few more minutes," she whined. Hirador lifted his wing, which brought a wave of bright light to her eyes. She made a small cry in shock of the blinding light, and then buried her face against Hirador's stomach. He got up, leaving her to fall to the ground.

"You are so cruel," Neena muttered. Hirador pretended to be offended.

_After all I did to let you sleep as long as possible, this is how you repay me?_

"Ye-wait. What did you do to let me sleep as long as possible? Where's Jeod?" Neena asked, looking around and seeing the old man was no where in sight.

"I'm right here."

Neena turned to see Jeod walk into the field, dropping a heap of leather at his feet.

"Let's get started then."

He told Neena what to measure on Hirador and how to measure it, and she watched with interest as he explained each step he had to go through to make the saddle.

It was unlike any saddle she had ever seen, with three sections to it, and being secured not only around Hirador's chest and behind his forelegs, but there were also straps around the spine in front of the saddle that Neena had taken a liking to hang on to, and also around the spine that was right behind the saddle. Jeod then asked Neena to sit on Hirador's back. And he measured her legs and arms, creating straps that would tighten around her limbs while she was flying on Hirador. Surprisingly, Hirador did not object to this. Neena guessed it was probably because the straps would ensure her safety.

"Try it out. I want to see if it moves with Hirador," Jeod announced. Hirador spread his wings, and they were launched into the sky.

_Neena, I'm going to try some aerial maneuvers. _Hirador warned.

_Alright. I'm ready. _Neena replied, leaning forward. Hirador bugled before he went straight up. Neena felt gravity push her down as he began to fly in a large loop. Adrenaline rushed to her body, mixing with her excitement as the world became a blur beneath her. Hirador began twisting, faster and faster. Neena felt her head begin to pound, and she let out a wild whoop as he righted himself again. She felt him grin.

_How did you like that? _He asked.

_It was wonderful! Can we do it again? _Neena asked eagerly.

_Not yet. I have much more to show you. _Hirador said, his pride overflowing into her mind. He climbed up higher and higher, and Neena could no longer see Jeod.

_What are you planning? _Neena asked. In response, Hirador pointed his nose down and folded his wings. Neena's eyes widened, and she let out a blood-curtling scream as they began to free fall down towards earth. The wind swept her screams away, muting her, and gripping her fiercely, trying to tear her out of the saddle. Gravity pressed down upon her, making her incapable of moving or thinking. Terror gripped her, and adrenaline rushed through her veins.

_Enjoying yourself? _Hirador asked with a grin. Neena was unable to answer, as the ground was rushing to meet them. At once Hirador snapped open his wings, and Neena was nearly yanked out of her skin at the sudden slow down.

_Wow. That was amazing. _Neena breathed.

_I am glad you liked it. _Hirador replied. They spiraled down to earth, where Jeod was watching them, a certain light in his eyes twinkling like a flame.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! Oh, I apologize for the poor quality of the past couple of chapters. I had a sinus headache while typing, and I'm horrified at the results…..but I don't want to redo the chapters. So bear with me this time, okay? I'm hoping for ten reviews this time, but same rule goes as before, because I'm not mean. Umm……that's all for now I guess. Cya!


	16. The Call

"Jeod….why don't you go back to your family? They're probably home by now, and worried about you," Neena said, watching as he cooked the deer Hirador and she had caught. The old man turned his gaze to her and Hirador. Promptly Hirador snarled.

_Aren't you ever going to stop threatening him? _Neena asked, tired of Hirador's antics. The bronze dragon twitched his tail, but other than that showed no sign that he had heard her.

"There are more important things at stake right now than my family. I have to figure out how to get you two to the Varden safely without an escort," Jeod answered her question, eyes down.

_Small, putrid creature, how easily you forget what I am. _Hirador scoffed.

"You are one strange dragon indeed. None of the dragons of old talked to anyone but their Rider and others of their kind." Jeod commented, ignoring Hirador's steady growl.

_Hirador, stop it. Are you going to act this way every time we are in the company of another person?_

_Yes. _

Neena glared at Hirador, who licked his paw, avoiding her gaze.

_You're exhausting. _She snapped, reaching up and yanking his wing over her as a particularly cold wind began to pick up. Hirador jerked his head up, startled. Behind Hirador's soft bat-like wing, she heard Jeod try unsuccessfully to withhold his laughter. Hirador tensed, and she felt him begin to prepare to spring upon the man, his anger and hurt pride rolling through her. Neena reached up in an effort to calm him, gently stroking the base of his wing. She was surprised when his rage slowly evaporated, his growl replaced by a contented hum.

_You have a soft spot!_

Hirador made no reply, but circled his tail and neck around her.

_Hirador?_

His mind was covered in a foggy haze. Neena found herself curiously poking at the fog, and suddenly her vision blurred. She was on Hirador's back, flying through a hot desert.

_Hirador? Where are we?_

He didn't reply. A roar sounded in the distance, and Hirador strained his wings, flying faster and answering with a roar of his own. The landscape gradually began to change beneath them, becoming lush and green. Mountains sprang up ahead of them, and she could tell even from this distance that they were bigger than any she had ever seen. Neena bent down and tried again.

_Hirador, where are we? _

Again his mind was silent.

_Come. _

Neena froze, startled.

_Come, my hatchlings. We are waiting for you. I can not hold onto this world much longer. We need you._

The voice was deep and ancient, leaving a ringing in Neena's mind.

_Neena? You're here? How did you get inside my dream? _Hirador asked, becoming aware of her presence on his back.

_This is a dream? It feels so real. _

_All my dreams are so. _

They ceased talking as the voice sounded again.

_I haven't much time. You must leave where you are immediately. Else my family will go into chaos when I leave this world. Your instincts will guide the both of you. Listen to each other. _

_Who are you? _Neena asked. The voice chuckled.

_I am the one who mourns over a lost soul. I am the tame turned wild. _

Hirador descended beneath the mountaintops, and it was not long before he turned to a cave.

_Neena! I feel so alive! _Hirador exclaimed as the air crackled and sparked with magic around them. Deep inside herself, Neena felt it as well. Her mind ran with Hirador's, and together they clasped their wings and dove into the cave, whose entrance had much room to spare.

_Now come. Come to me and my family._

Neena and Hirador jerked away as Jeod shook Neena. Hirador's reaction was classic. He roared, bolting to his feet and grabbing the back of the old man's shirt in his teeth.

"Hirador! Let him go!" Neena snapped. For a fleeting instant, Hirador's eyes flashed with something she had never seen before. Growling, he tossed Jeod to the ground, jabbing his snarling muzzle in front of Jeod's pale face.

_Stay away from my Rider you filthy creature. The only reason I refrain from eating you is because she has asked me too. _

"Hirador! He was only worried!" Neena snapped. Hirador turned his head towards her, his snarl disappearing.

_That may be, but he still has given us no reason to trust him._

Neena sighed. Of course, Hirador was right. He always was, even if his actions were a bit extreme.

"I apologize, Hirador. You two fell asleep quite suddenly. Did anything happen that you're willing to tell me?"

Neena looked at Hirador, who met her gaze halfway. Without speaking words to each other they came to an agreement. Neena turned back to Jeod, and Hirador did the same.

"No."

Jeod sighed.

"I thought as much. Here's your lunch," he said, giving Neena a plate with a chunk of cooked meat on it. She reached down to pick it up, but Hirador grabbed her wrist gently in his mouth, his teeth scraping her flesh. Wordlessly he let go of her wrist and bent his head to the meat, scenting it warily.

_I will try it first. _

_Hirador, you're being ridiculous. _Neena said, but picked up the meat for him. Hirador opened his jaws, waiting. Neena snorted in laughter at the laziness her dragon showed, but set it gently on his forked tongue. When she withdrew her hand, she felt him swallow it. A minute passed, and nothing happened. At last, she heard Hirador's voice in her mind.

_It is safe. You may eat, hatchling._

Neena smiled and patted Hirador's nose, before asking Jeod kindly for some more meat.

"Of course," he said, taking her plate and refilling it. As she ate, Hirador twitched his tail impatiently.

_Hatchling, ask him to show you how to cook the meat. _

Neena smiled widely.

_I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. I'll ask him to cut off a leg for you. _

_No. _

_Why not?_

Hirador looked at her disbelievingly.

_I thought we already went over that, hatchling. Have you forgotten so easily? I don't trust him._

Neena stared at him pointedly. Hirador looked up at the sky, wavering under her gaze.

_Tell him to leave the rest here. _Hirador's voice was quiet, and Neena smiled, then went about fulfilling Hirador's first request; asking Jeod to teach her to cook, while Hirador watched intently with interest.

"Wait! Don't leave so soon!" Jeod cried as Neena saddled Hirador. Hirador snarled.

_You aim to stop us, human? _He snapped.

"Of course not. I just need to get you a map, and I'll get Neena some clothes and supplies. Do you know how to use a bow?" Jeod asked. Neena shook her head, and Jeod ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll give you a general idea on how to use it. Hirador, it'll be up to you to see she practices," he said finally.

_Agreed. _Hirador said, for once not arguing with Jeod. Jeod turned to leave the field.

"Jeod?"

He turned back to Neena and Hirador.

"Please don't tell the Varden our names," she said. Jeod's eyes flickered with confusion.

"Why not?"

Hirador snapped his jaws together.

_Don't be foolish old man. We will indeed go to the Varden, but we are not certain whether or not we wish to reveal ourselves. _

Jeod looked like he wanted to say something against that, but he just sighed ran back into the forest. Neena tightened the straps around Hirador's forelegs.

_You seemed…to almost like Jeod._

Hirador snorted, bringing his head around and licking her cheek.

_Hirador? Answer me._

Hirador stretched his wings and looked up at the cloudless sky.

_It is going to be a wonderful day to fly with you, hatchling._

_Hirador, quit avoiding my comment!_

_Neena……I think we should go to the mountains. The mountains in our dream. Where the voice called us. _

This successfully distracted Neena.

_But the Varden……_

_Neena, couldn't you feel it? The way it called us? It made me feel so free…_

Neena felt and heard Hirador's obvious longing. She frowned.

_I felt it too. But I don't understand. Aren't we free already?_

Hirador snarled.

_We are not truly free until we can reveal ourselves! Then I can travel everywhere with you, Neena. You have felt how worried I am when you are out of my sight! _

Neena sighed, resting her cheek on his neck.

_Perhaps this voice, the creature that calls us, can help us become stronger! Then nothing will stand in our way, and we will be free! Free Neena! It tugs on my soul with a fierceness I have never felt before! _

His muscles jumped under his hide, his excitement rushing into Neena. At that moment Jeod came back with a black bow and a quiver of arrows in his hands, along with a sack. He quickly showed Neena how it worked, gave her the sack, and then backed up as she mounted Hirador.

_Alright, Hirador. Let's leave to where this voice is calling us. I trust you. _

"Neena, Hirador."

Neena looked down at Jeod.

"Be careful out there. Don't get yourselves into too much trouble," Jeod said, winking.

"We'll try not to. Thank you for all your help," Neena said, and Hirador shuffled impatiently beneath her.

"Well, goodbye, and good luck. I'll see you at the Varden soon," Jeod replied, smiling. Hirador backed up a few steps, spreading his wings. With a powerful thrust, they lifted off the ground, and Neena waved at Jeod. She saw him wave back before Hirador turned to the clouds, catching a thermal with his wings and rising up into the sky.

A/N: Well, how did you guys like this chapter? Was it worth the wait? Tell me what you think! Oh, and the reason Jeod's back in Teirm will be revealed soon enough. Cya!


	17. Violet Flames

Hirador roared as a buck darted in and out of the trees.

_Hirador, don't catch it right away……this could be fun!_

The bronze dragon arched his neck and flared his wings slightly, slowing his pace in the air. He struggled to keep his tail from falling down under them.

_What are you suggesting, hatchling?_

_This could be good practice for you. Try and match the buck's movements._

Hirador laughed, flying as slowly as the buck was running now, despite the difficulty. Through their connection, Neena could feel how quickly his wings were tiring.

_Maybe you should go back to flying normal speed. _Neena suggested. Hirador snorted.

_And forfeit the challenge? Never. _

_Hirador, you know I never meant it that-_

_I meant my challenge to myself. _

_You're impossible! You're wings are going to be too stiff and sore to fly tomorrow if you keep this up!_

_How can you be certain of things that have not occurred yet? _Hirador replied, and she let out a yell at his attempt to turn at such a slow speed. Instead of turning smoothly, he had flipped over onto his back. Instinctively Neena melted her mind with his, who met her halfway.

They flapped their burning wings together, throwing their weight around in the air, trying desperately to flip back over. Finally, their face locked into a snarl, and they clasped their wings together, diving down and swerving in an arc, righting themselves at the bottom of the loop, dangerously close to the ground. Hirador pushed Neena back into her mind, landing heavily, adrenaline rushing through his body. Neena untied her legs and stumbled to the ground, falling into a cross-legged position.

_Are you alright? I'm sorry, I should have never suggested flying that slowly. _

Hirador nudged her gently with his snout.

_No, Neena, I just need to master it. Can you take off this saddle? I'd rather not wear it while I practice. _

_You're going to try again? After what happened?_

Hirador, sensing her refusal, hissed, flicking his tail.

_Of course! Neena, if I can become strong enough to fly slowly, I will be strong enough to fly a great deal faster! You cannot fight, and I cannot fight without endangering you, so we will have to out fly our enemies._

Neena sighed, giving up and unsaddling him.

_Be careful. I don't know what I would do without you. _Neena said quietly. Hirador nuzzled her face comfortingly.

_**You **be careful. You don't have claws or fangs to sink into our enemies should we be attacked. I will not be far._

_I'll be watching you closer than a hawk. _Neena announced.

_As will I. _Hirador said, backing up a few steps and spreading his wings. Neena watched him take off, disappearing into the clouds. The farther he got from her, they opened their link more, to make certain the other wasn't in any trouble. Neena sat down, twiddling with a twig.

_It's lonely without you. _She said, and felt Hirador broaden their link even further, to the point where it felt like he was beside her.

_The skies aren't as inviting without you. _He responded.

_Why did you want me to stay on the ground? _Neena asked.

_If I had fallen, you would have been crushed. I don't want that to happen. _Hirador said, slowing his flight pattern and carefully turning in a circle.

Neena stared at the tree in front of her, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand up. Instinctive fear coursed through her.

_Neena, what is it? I can't see anything from the skies. Why are you afraid?_

_I don't know……feels like there's someone watching me. _Neena said, reaching for her quiver of arrows and bow. She pressed her back into a tree, docking an arrow into the bow. Hirador roared, and sped towards her.

_No, Hirador. Stay out of sight. _

A twig snapped, and Neena whipped her head around. She could hear it clearly now, breathing through the trees. The forest was oddly quiet.

_NEENA GET OUT OF THERE!! URGALS!!! _

_But the saddle-_

_LEAVE THE SADDLE! _Hirador roared, picking up his pace, though through their link she could feel his wings were still trembling from the strain he had put on them through the practice. Neena shouldered her weapons and snatched Hirador's saddle from the ground before giving into her instincts and bolting. Bad move. Before she got out of the clearing, they had her. She shuddered at the sight of them. They were huge, and had leathery skin. They pinned her down, their breath making her gag. A roar startled them as Hirador barreled out of the trees, killing the three urgals closest to him with his teeth.

_Neena! I told you to leave the saddle behind!!!_

_I couldn't! _

He snarled, tearing his talons into an urgal and pouncing on another that tried to escape.

_We can't allow any of them to live. Not when they know of us! _Hirador exclaimed when the thought crossed Neena's mind. As an urgal jumped towards her, she whipped her bow off her shoulder, strung an arrow, and fired. It was when the urgal screamed in pain that she realized what she had done. Hirador leapt onto it and tore off the urgal's arm before silencing it with a talon to the throat. All around them, the urgal's bodies littered the ground lifelessly.

_I……I shot that urgal, Hirador……I hurt it……_

Hirador nuzzled her cheek, feeling her confusion and anguish reach him.

_Hatchling, that is the way of life. They had to die in order for us to live. _

_I know…it's just… it doesn't seem right. _

_Perhaps we should be going. _Hirador said, changing the subject.

_But you're exhausted. _Neena pointed out.

_Only my wings and stomach are exhausted. My legs are just fine, and I can run faster on the ground than you can. _

_Fine. _Neena gave in, saddling Hirador once more and mounting him. She didn't bother strapping her legs in, merely held onto the ivory spine in front of her as Hirador scented the wind for any other urgals that might have spotted them. Satisfied, he charged into the forest, careful to avoid trees so Neena's leg wouldn't be bumped. Neena tried awkwardly to hold on with her knees. Riding Hirador on the ground was much different than riding him in the air. His movements bumped Neena to the point where she felt she was going to fall off. She had to be extremely careful of his spines, and had trouble hanging on as he snaked through the trees.

_Hatchling, duck your head. _

Neena ducked as far as she could, and he rushed under a tree branch, narrowly avoiding her head. Suddenly Hirador stopped, nearly unseating Neena if it hadn't been for her tight grip with her knees.

_There is a spy! _He snarled, scenting the air.

_The trees are too close for you to take off! _Neena said, trying to reason with him once she saw what he was planning. Hirador was too tired to fly with her on his back, and too stubborn to leave her behind.

_Then I shall make a path! _Hirador snapped, and she felt him reach into himself for the fire that burned inside. But this was different than when he used magic. This felt natural. He concentrated on it, willing it to the back of his throat. Neena's eyes widened in shock when he reared his head back and let out a long stream of deep violet flames.

_Hirador! You breathed fire! _

He whipped his tail around, knocking trees down around them. They broke easily from the violet flames that licked at them. Twigs and dry leaves and grass around them caught fire. Strange, blue smoke filled the air, and different colored sparks of magic crackled around them. Hirador spread his wings, slamming them down and causing them to rise above the smoke.

_How did you do that? _Neena asked as she watched the violet flames and blue smoke devour the forest.

_I am not quite sure…… _Hirador admitted, and Neena leaned with him as he turned. Faintly, she felt Hirador's wings burning terribly in exhaustion. Hirador caught a thermal created by the blue smoke, rising up even more.

Far ahead of them, Neena spotted a horse and rider galloping out onto a field, trying to escape the fire. Hirador flew ahead of them, trapping the rider and horse with another violet flame.

_Hirador, wait…are you sure they aren't friends?_

He snorted.

_Positive. They're part of the vile demon's plan._

_Vile demon?_

_Galbatorix. _Hirador spat out the name venomously. Together they watched the rider and horse be consumed by the flames.

A/N: Sry about the uneventful chapter….I'm having a brain fart. If I can get ten reviews though, the next chapter will be twice as long as this one. Again, I won't deny you a chapter if you don't review though. Oh, and before I'm bombarded with questions about Hirador being able to breath fire, it will be revealed as soon as they meet the "mysterious voices". G2g get ready for the dance. Cya!


	18. The Stranger Revealed

"Adurna!"

Hirador roared as the spy dispersed the flames with water that appeared out of his hand.

_Neena! He can use magic! _Hirador cried, banking in the air.

Neena reached down and jabbed her legs into the saddle straps, fumbling furiously to tighten them.

_Hirador, we have to leave! We'll never win against magic! _Neena shouted through their link. Hirador reared his head back and an invisible force pressed Neena's weight forward firmly and the arm wraps of the saddle latched themselves onto her arms.

_Hirador, was that you? _Neena asked, panicking.

_Yes. _

_Hirador, we have to leave! We don't know how to fight!_

_We can not abandon the spy once he has learned of our existence!_

_Please Hirador……no more killing. _Neena begged, closing her eyes and turning her head from Hirador's bronze neck, forcing back tears. Hirador didn't reply, though his sorrow and guilt ran through her. She heard his flapping stop as he dove. Instead of the usual thrill she felt fear and anticipation for the screams of pain she had heard so many times from those who had met Hirador's claws. A tear ran down her cheek, but she knew it had to be done. Hirador couldn't fly much longer. His wings were already threatening to fail him. A roar silenced her thoughts and she saw a flash of red plow into her leg and Hirador's side. Hirador was thrown off balance. Hirador roared loudly, trying to stop the fall only to find that his wings were too weak to flap against the air. Snarling, he managed to spread his wings and glide to lessen the impact of landing. Despite his efforts, the impact sent them sprawling on the ground, where Hirador spread out his limbs to prevent falling on his side and crushing Neena.

Hirador got up and bared his teeth at the horse and rider who approached them, trying to hide his fear and humiliation. Neena pushed herself as far into his mind as she dared with their enemies standing so close to them. Above, the red dragon swooped for a landing beside the rider and his horse. Neena slowly soothed Hirador's hurt pride and fear with mental pictures. His mind clear, they were both ready for whatever they were up against.

_Hirador……are we going to be caught again?_

_No, hatchling. I won't allow it! _Hirador snapped, obviously agitated at the emotions Neena was giving off. Neena hugged Hirador's neck, laying her head against his neck. She was well aware of the bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back, but she didn't want to use them unless she had to. Besides, the man could probably stop the arrows with magic anyway. The man's laughter snapped her head back up, and she saw that he had straddled his dragon, and was peering down at her.

_Hirador, how will we win? You are too tired to fight and that dragon is twice as big as you. _Neena said, despair overtaking her.

_NEENA! Do not give up hope when the fight has not begun yet._

"Oh, this is rich. Not only is the new rider a girl, but she's half my size! And the dragon…..could fit in your mouth, Thorn!"

Neena felt Hirador's anger snap into her like a raging storm. She felt the energy from his rage seep into his limbs. Neena straightened and looked the man in the eye.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"To collect you of course! Galbatorix heard rumors of a monster living in the forests heading this way. Hunters told us of your dragon's tracks. He said if I were to run into you, I was to attempt to collect you," the dark haired man said, laughter still dancing in his eyes.

"Come quietly, and make it easy on yourself so you don't look like a fool. You will be strong on Galbatorix's side," he said, still thinking he had won the battle before it began. But he wasn't the one who felt Hirador's anger. It now surged to the surface, to the point where it over ran all of Neena's emotions.

_YOU VILE DISGUSTING EGG BREAKING TRAITORS! _Hirador roared, charging. The red dragon reared his head back and snapped open his jaws, shooting out a jet of scarlet flames. Hirador plowed right through them, his scales somehow escaping the burning effects of the fire. Neena cringed as her legs began to heat up, and seconds before Hirador crashed into the red dragon, he spread his wings and soared above the trees. With a roar the red dragon launched into the air after them. Neena strained her neck, and cringed at the snarling face the dragon had. The red dragon's eyes glittered with malice and bloodlust, his white teeth dripping with saliva. His claws were outstretched, ready to rake Hirador and her without a second thought. She turned back to look forward, sick to her stomach.

_What happened to that dragon? Why is he so……evil? _Neena asked.

_Dark magic. _Hirador replied, snarling. He turned swiftly and shot towards the red dragon. Neena felt like a rag doll as he pulled up sharply, flapping his wings to launch him upwards. A wave of pain shot up Neena's stomach, and she looked over the side of Hirador's back to find blood dripping from his underside.

"You're hurt!" Neena cried, the wind tearing at her face.

_Such foolish things as pain are not to be attentive to while battling. _Hirador snapped. Then he added quietly, _It could get us both killed. _

The red dragon flew up after them, frighteningly fast. Hirador spun in the air, nearly making Neena's lunch break free from her stomach. He corkscrewed, twisting and blowing fire so that it was too dangerous for the red dragon and Rider to come close without being burnt. The man yelled something, and Neena's forearm burst with white-hot pain. She gasped, instinctively trying to clap her other hand over her now bleeding wound.

At that moment, whatever sanity Hirador had left was lost. He roared so loudly birds miles away took flight. The red dragon hesitated in flight, both his and his rider's aura flickering back to normal. But it was too late. Before they knew what hit them, Hirador rammed the red dragon, tearing at the dragon's wing socket.

"Thorn! Jierda!" The man cried, flashing his shining palm at Hirador. But nothing happened, and Hirador gave one final tug. A bone in Thorn's wing cracked horribly, and the dragon gave out a cry of pain before he and his rider began to plummet to the ground. The red dragon managed to slow the fall into a fast spiral with his one good wing, and Hirador soared above them, roaring victoriously.

Murtagh looked up, watching the bronze rider.

_Thorn, are you alright?_

_Yes, Murtagh, I am fine. _The large dragon insisted, blocking his pain and emotions from his rider.

_Let me heal your wing._

_Wait. _

_Why?_

_Those two are our last hope. Eragon and Saphira are not strong like these two are……that dragon is immune to spells, Murtagh! Immune! I can almost taste freedom now! If we stop them now, because of our vow in the ancient language, we will have to bring them back to Galbatorix._

_He'll search our minds anyway!_

_He will not discover if we swear in the ancient language not to reveal them. Powerful as the king is, he cannot defy the ancient language._

Murtagh chuckled.

_Throw his power back in his face, huh? I like the sound of that._

Neena laid her head against Hirador's neck as they flew away from the red dragon and his rider.

_Hirador, what happened back there?_

Hirador snorted angrily, flaring his wings slightly and rising above the clouds.

_That vile disgusting man hurt you. _

_You nearly tore the dragon's wing off!_

_A traitor like him does not deserve to fly. _Hirador snapped.

_Hirador, the Rider hurt me, not his dragon._

_That **fire lizard **of his was helping him._

_Of course he was helping him, he was his rider!_

_That won't make your arm stop bleeding and heal itself._

Neena gave up trying to reason with Hirador. Now that the adrenaline rush had passed, he was even more exhausted than before. Every so often he would tip in flight, before snapping himself awake once more.

_Hirador, you should rest. _

_Not until you are safe from those treacherous fools. _

Neena hugged him around the neck.

_You know, you were really brave back there. Even though I'm not happy with your methods, you did save us both. Thank you._

Immediately, Hirador's gratitude for that comment flowed into her. Neena watched Hirador's golden-bronze scales glitter in the sunlight, seeming somehow darker than before.

_It was more than that……Hirador……I was afraid. Terrified that with one snap that dragon would sever your head……_

Hirador began to sink towards the ground again. Finally he spoke.

_Hatchling, I am sorry I worried you. Once I felt your pain through our link, I became enraged. All that mattered was silencing the monster that hurt you. I will try not to worry you from now on, but you must understand, some incidences can not be avoided. Such is our wryda, our fate._

Neena sighed, burying her face further against Hirador's warm scales. A thought occurred to her.

_What was that word you said? Wyrda? _As she thought it to Hirador, a prickle ran up her spine at the power of the word.

_It is fate._

_How is that? I didn't know that word. Usually you talk using the words I know._

_I am not sure. The word seemed right to say at the moment, and I am absolutely certain it is fate. _

_Huh?_

_Such as the words that disgusting man atop his fire lizard used before hurting you. _

Neena giggled despite herself. Hirador just _had _to insist on calling the man and dragon "disgusting man" and "fire lizard".

_What does 'Jierda' mean?_

Hirador paused as he caught a thermal and rose. Neena felt him searching his instincts for an answer.

_It means to break. _Hirador replied finally.

_Do you know any more words?_

He searched his instincts again for some time, while Neena waited patiently.

_The word the vile man said at first, to put out my flames……Adurna……it means water._

_Pretty. I like it. _Neena commented. She turned her head to the sky, shocked to find the sun setting already. She watched in wonder as the sky around them turned different shades of pink, orange, and yellow. It was one thing to see it from the ground. To fly in it was something magical.

_Brisingr._

Neena looked down at Hirador. His muscles seemed to jump under his skin in excitement at the word.

_Brisingr. Fire._

Neena laughed.

_Of course you would love that word._

_Yes. _Hirador answered smugly. Suddenly something opened in Hirador's mind, and he explored it, ecstatic at his findings.

_Neena! My instincts are telling me more of these words! I want to share it with you!_

He hastily pulled her into his mind, and words that Neena had never heard of before flowed into her mind, yet she somehow knew what they all were. It was as if all the words were being absorbed into her skin at once, too fast to catch them all, yet somehow she was able to recall every single word and its meaning.

_Hirador, this is wonderful! Every word isn't a word, it's a thing! _

Neena suddenly realized that Hirador had stopped flapping. His mind was completely elsewhere, and they were gliding at a frightening rate towards the trees.

_Hirador._

_Neena, there's so many words! So many meanings! _

_Hirador! _Neena began to panic. Hirador snapped to attention, shutting off that part of his mind from his own and Neena's. Immediately he realized what was wrong and flapped his wings, steering them back into the darkening sky. Above, stars began to twinkle as the moon shyly rose.

_Neena, I am going to find prey before we retire to the land. _

Neena looked down at him quizzically.

_Aren't you going to let me down so you can hunt without any interruptions?_

He snarled.

_After what happened last time I am not letting you out of my sight. _

Neena rolled her eyes. Typical Hirador.

_Neena, I mean it. You are not going anywhere out of my line of sight, even if that means trapping you under my talons._

_How will you hunt if you have me in your talons? _Neena smarted.

_I will use my teeth. _Hirador replied. He swooped suddenly, throwing Neena off balance.

_Have you found something?_

_Yes. I have spotted a large elk._

_Elk? They're really rare. Are you sure you should eat them._

_There are less dragons and Riders than there are elk. _Hirador pointed out before diving. Neena felt the strength in her limbs leave her as she was plastered even further to Hirador's back. He outstretched his talons, and she heard the elk scream as Hirador sunk his talons into its sides. The elk was heavier than Hirador expected, and as a result, when the elk struggled as Hirador attempted to lift it into the air, it escaped the bronze dragon's talons.

_Interesting. This will be a good hunt! _Hirador exclaimed, picking up speed and following the elk as it came into a field. Hirador dove, and the elk turned sharply. Surprised, Hirador pulled up and dove again. The elk turned once more, fleeing from Hirador's talons. Neena felt a grin reach her dragon's face, and he roared, scaring the elk into running faster. Hirador dove once more, and as the buck turned, he brought his tail around, slamming it into the elk. As the elk flew the other way, Hirador jabbed his head forward and grabbed the elk's neck. The elk struggled, letting loose loud bleating cries. Neena felt Hirador push the familiar flame to the front of his throat, scorching the buck's neck and silencing it.

Neena dismounted Hirador, where upon he promptly dropped the buck and dug a shallow indent in the land with his bloodied talons.

_What is it? _She asked. He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world and gathered some random twigs from the ground and dropped them in the pit along with a chunk of dead grass. With a snort, he lit the twigs and grass with violet flames, then turned and broke a large branch from a tree. He ripped off a leg of the elk, and tossed it to her gingerly. It landed with a thump in front of her. Eagerly he grabbed the branch in his jaws and brought it to her.

_Will you cook this, Neena?_

Neena laughed.

_You must really like cooked meat._

_I will not deny what is true. _Hirador said. Neena pushed the sharp end of the stick into the leg, huffing with difficulty.

_You will have to keep the fire going. _Neena said. Hirador's eyes lit up.

_With pleasure._

Neena lifted the leg with tired arms, pushing it over the fire. Thankfully, Hirador's fire was much hotter than a man-made fire, and by the time the sky completely darkened, the entire leg was ready. Satisfied, she collapsed against Hirador, who had taken a comfortable position by the fire to watch her cook. He took the leg from her, cutting out a large chunk for her before voraciously eating.

Neena leaned against his side, watching the stars twinkle against the blanket of darkness that covered the sky. The moon was full and shining, like a beacon to lost souls. She smiled. But she wasn't a lost soul. Not anymore. She had Hirador now.

_Hatchling, this is delicious. Thank you. _

He watched her for a moment, before nudging her impatiently.

_Try it. _

The smile never leaving her face, she brought the meat to her mouth, biting down. Her eyes widened. The meat was juicy and tender, leaving a rich taste in her mouth.

_You're right! This **is** delicious. Do you think it has something to do with your fire?_

_Perhaps. Do not give me all the credit. You were the one that cooked it. _

_Perhaps. _Neena replied, copying Hirador's reply. He snorted in amusement. They watched the stars for a while, admiring their silent beauty. Hirador's tail curled around her stomach protectively.

_Hatchling, what will we do when we meet the one who mourns for a lost soul?_

_I don't know. He seemed trustworthy._

Smoke rolled out of Hirador's nostrils.

_You trust strangers too easily. _

_You're too overprotective, you git. _Neena snapped back playfully. He turned his golden gaze to her, and his scales began to flicker with the familiar glow.

_Exactly. I can not afford to lose you, hatchling._

_You won't. Not with you protecting me._

_Was not it a moment ago that you said I was protecting you too much? _Hirador replied with slight amusement.

_Maybe. Maybe you were just imagining it. _Neena suggested, finishing the last of her meat. Hirador dragged the rest of the carcass in from of him.

_Are you full? _He asked.

_Yes. _Neena answered. She laid down on her stomach and pushed herself backwards, wedging herself underneath his wing.

_Are you going to sleep now, hatchling? _Hirador inquired.

_Unless you want to sleep first. You're pretty tired. _

_No, hatchling, I am fine. _Hirador replied, humming. Neena was about to protest, but sleep crept into her mind, subduing her.

A/N: There you have it! The double-length chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys cured my writer's block. I decided to make this chapter a bonding chapter between Hirador and Neena, with a little action on the side. Oh, and before I forget and am pointed out for the whole 'forgetting about Hirador's wound' I didn't. Neena and Hirador did. They'll remember it in the next chapter. Review please! Reviews from you guys give me more ideas. I don't know how, but it does. Bet you guys didn't see Murtagh and Thorn coming, now did you? Ha! I'm on a sugar rush, wheeee! Cya!!


	19. Thrown into a Strange World

Neena felt cool wind caress her face, and she soon became aware of a steady flapping that thrummed through her body. She opened her eyes and saw Hirador's bronze neck stretched out before her, the earth far below.

_Good morning hatchling. _Hirador rumbled affectionately. Neena stretched her arms out, a yawn tugging her mouth open. The early morning sunlight streamed into her vision as Hirador ducked out of the clouds, and Neena gasped when she saw endless sands below.

_Hirador, where are we? _

_We're flying over a desert. We're close to our destination; it will only be a few hours I believe until we come upon the mountains. _

_Why did we leave so early?_

Hirador didn't reply in words, but he sent her a mental picture of a female blue dragon with a rider flying not too far away with an immense amount of people below them.

_Did you talk to her? _Neena asked, suddenly wide awake.

Hirador huffed, letting out a puff of smoke that trailed back into Neena's face, annoyed.

_Why would I socialize when I have you to protect?_

A thought bit at Neena, and she pondered whether or not to ask it. Finally, she said, _Well……aren't you lonely?_

To her surprise, Hirador laughed.

_Lonely? Hatchling, **you** are my family. As long as I have you, I am happy. _

But, despite the truth in his words, Neena sensed that a small part of him had wanted to talk to the other dragon. She laid her head down on his warm, forest-scented scales. She tried to radiate a sense of peace, and then realized that all Hirador needed was for her to accept his emotions. Neena did just that, and felt Hirador's relief through their connection. Something occurred to her.

_If that's the Rider everyone is talking about………then they were leading the Varden!_

Hirador didn't seem surprised. If anything, she felt he was distracted. Something was conflicting inside his mind.

_What is it? _Neena asked. Hirador rose up higher in the air, and then swooped to gain speed. She felt him searching her memories, until he came to one he wanted.

_Who is this man? _Hirador asked, further straining her memory as he presented her a mental image of a blonde man with twinkling blue eyes.

_That is my father. _

Hirador dropped his tail and jerked his head back, making a strange sound between a hiss and a bugle. Neena clapped her hand to her forehead, a small bump forming where Hirador's neck had knocked her.

"OUCH! What was that for? Did you see anything?" Neena asked, her eyes widening in terror as she realized that Hirador's movements had cost him his balance. She let out a squeak as they fell backwards. A dragonic smirk formed on Hirador's face, and he remained motionless, letting gravity pull them down.

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Neena realized the cruel prank Hirador was pulling on her. She pounded on his neck, diving into his mind and shoving all her terror and humility into their link. Hirador spun in the air and opened his wings, regaining the speed they had lost.

_You were never in any real danger. _Hirador pointed out.

_That's not the point! _Neena snapped, withdrawing from his mind and leaving only a strand of thought between them just to spite him. Promptly Hirador folded his wings and listened to Neena's screams as they resumed their plummet to the ground.

_OPEN YOUR WINGS!!!! _Neena demanded in horror as her instincts grappled for a way to get her out of this mess. Hirador complied, his smugness filling their broadened link.

_Shall we stop this childish play? _He asked patiently. Neena knew very well the outcome if she argued. But that didn't stop her from trying.

_No. _

_Very well then. _Hirador caught the air with his wings and struck the air with his long tail in a downward stroke, propelling them higher. Stubbornly Neena closed the link once more. That is until Hirador folded his wings completely and brought his tail up in a nosedive. She had to know what his plans were. So she stealthily touched his mind, trying to fog hers up to prevent him from noticing her.

_You'll have to do better than that. _Hirador said, a chuckle bubbling from his throat.

_Grrrrrrrr…_Neena growled, giving up and reopening the link between them. Hirador laughed. She felt him make a decision of some sort, and he pulled out of the dive, slowing down considerably. They climbed into the clouds, higher and higher until it felt like they were touching the sun itself.

Neena looked down at the seemingly endless sea of clouds below, wondering how people would react if they saw them. Would they be looked upon with wonder? Fear? Disdain?

_Perhaps all three. _Hirador suggested, listening to her thoughts. Neena stubbornly ignored him, her anger still lit up. Hirador snarled in the air and rolled unexpectedly, jolting Neena.

_Quit that! _He snapped. Neena purposely turned her head from Hirador's neck, refusing.

_Hatchling, this isn't helping anything! _Hirador growled, turning sharply. Neena said nothing. Neena felt a wave of distant pain weave itself across her stomach, and she peered over the side of Hirador to see red liquid dripping from his belly.

_Hirador, land! _Neena said, abandoning her anger. This time she was the one who was ignored.

_Hirador, please. You're hurt! _

Again no answer.

_Alright, I'm sorry for the way I was acting, it was stupid and foolish and I'm really sorry, so land!_

_I am fine. _Hirador said weakly, his wings trembled as another spasm of pain hit him, much harder. Neena wracked her mind for ways to make him listen to her, then finally found the one that would definitely catch his attention.

_If you keep on going, you'll go unconscious! Land!_

That definitely caught Hirador's attention. If he fell unconscious in mid-air, Neena would die from the fall. As he tilted into a shallow dive towards the ground, he roared, and dots appeared in Neena's vision from the pain. He went limp in shock.

**_"HIRADOR!" _**Neena yelled, desperately grasping for his consciousness as they plummeted. She broadened their link and found him unexplainably weak. How could one wound affect him like this? Delving into herself, she gave him all the energy she could without killing herself. Hirador opened his wings and grabbed hold of her mind before she could fall asleep.

_Hatchling, I need you with me. _Hirador pleaded, scaring Neena. She had never heard, felt, or seen him so….helpless. She forced her eyes open, helped by Hirador.

_Easy, Hirador. We'll get through this. _Neena comforted. His neck wavered dangerously.

_Hirador, talk to me. You have to stay awake. I can't give you anymore of my energy! _

_Hatchling……hold on tight…_

Neena leaned forward as Hirador fell into a dive, dangerously limp.

_How did you get hurt? And how is it hurting you so much when it didn't bother you before?_

_The red Rider cut me with his sword as I took off over him and his dragon. His sword……was evil…_

Hirador's breaths came in great heaves now, though he had done nothing to cause himself great effort. Neena's heart clutched, she herself sick with fear and worry. Hirador spread his wings, slowing their descent as the desert sanded ground rushed up to meet them. They landed heavily, the movement jolting Neena. Her tears came freely now, and she tried to yank her legs and arms out of the saddle straps, only to find them fastened tightly against her. She used her teeth to free one arm, fumbled with the other, and loosened the leg straps so she could free her legs. Leaping out of the saddle, her breath caught in her throat when her feet splashed in a pool of Hirador's blood. She turned just in time to see Hirador's golden eyes close. The tears came freely now.

"HIRADOR!" she screamed.

A:N- hah! I bet you didn't see that coming did you? I could stop it right here and leave you hanging, but I'd rather not. I myself want to see what will happen next. My hands are possessed or something, as if Neena and Hirador are making their own destiny. So I'm rolling with it. You on the other hand, can take a break. Go get some popcorn, go to the bathroom or something. Or you could stay right here. And read on. Enjoy!

The link between them was fast fading. Neena ran to Hirador's head, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hirador, you have to stay with me," Neena said, plunging into his mind and feeding him the adrenaline coursing through her body. She stared in hopelessness when it did little, if anything at all.

_Hatchling……do not waste your energy. Keep hope that it will pass._

"Hirador, turn on your side," Neena said, struck by an idea. Hirador complied, wincing and groaning in pain. Hirador's stomach gave another tremor, and the roar of pain he gave was enough to make anyone lose their hearing. Neena's hands flew to her mouth when she saw the wound. Hirador's beautiful scales were ripped up in a long thin, deep cut that lasted from his chest to his tail. Blood was pouring out of it like a waterfall.

"No…..Hirador," Neena whispered, salty tears streaming down her cheeks. She held her marked palm over the wound, forcing her adrenaline into it, bidden by some instinct.

"WAISE HEILL!!!" She commanded. But it was too difficult. Only the ends of the wound had begun to heal before her strength began to flee from her. As her vision failed, she heard a stranger's voice say the same thing, and she saw a larger, rougher hand with a silver mark join hers in the spell.

Neena shot up from her deep sleep, finding her arm wrapped.

"Easy, you don't want to reopen your wounds."

"Where's Hirador? Where is he?" Neena demanded, swinging her gaze around wildly and rested it on the source of the voice. A brown haired boy with elfish features looked at her. Confusion crossed his features, and impatiently Neena rose out of…..bed? She was in a bed? No matter, Hirador needed her! Ignoring the man, she reached out with her mind and groped for Hirador's mind. Finally, she found a tendril of his mind, and she enveloped herself in it, to the point where it was almost as if Hirador was sitting right beside her. Immediately Hirador became aware of her.

_Neena! Where are you? _

_I don't know. I'm in some sort of tent. You?_

She felt his panic rise within her as he struggled against the chains. His instincts demanded him to be free, and flying away from constraints.

"He's chained? YOU CHAINED HIM?" Neena yelled, her anger fueled by Hirador's fear. She shot out of bed and ran out of the tent, not remembering a time when she had run faster.

_Where are you?_ She asked Hirador, whose panic was beginning to transform into rage as well. He sent her a picture of being tied to a tame blue dragon at the edge of the camp. Several people stared as she frantically sped up to get to her dragon. She could hear his roars clearly now, getting much closer. There she saw him, and her flame became a roaring fire. His wings were pinned to his sides, his talons covered, and his snout muzzled. A chain was connected from his neck to the blue dragon's. Upon seeing her, he roared even more loudly, and jumped to his feet, trying to get to her. Neena ignored the blue dragon's snarl and threw herself at Hirador's chains, grasping them with her hands.

"Free my dragon!" she snapped unknowingly in the ancient language, and her hands glowed brightly. The chains creaked and broke, seemingly afraid of her anger. Immediately Hirador stood up and drew her closer with one wing, his entire body shaking with the after effects of his adrenaline rush. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sending him calming mental images and stroking his neck. For a long moment they stood together like that, not noticing a crowd had begun to gather. Something sharp scraped along Neena's back and she was slammed to the ground away from Hirador, meeting a snarling blue face. Instantly Hirador rushed the blue dragon, slamming into her with such force the dragon was thrown a good six feet away. He stood over Neena, roaring.

_Should you ever treat my rider in such a manner again, I shall kill you! _He growled, gnashing his teeth and spewing a stream of violet fire into the air. Hirador pulled Neena back with his talons, picking her up with his teeth and placing her on his back, growling at the opposing blue dragon. The elfish man walked around them to the blue dragon's side. Hirador began moving impatiently, uncertain whether to take flight, stay calm, or fight.

"Eka ai friai un Shur'tugal," The man said, and Neena snorted.

_Neena……I am not certain. My wings itch to take flight once more, to take us to the mountains. Shall we leave?_

_Let's rest for today……tonight we can sneak away if you'd like. That man said it in the ancient language, he couldn't have lied. _

Hirador flicked his bronze tail. He lowered his head, ignoring the blue dragon's warning growl, and roared in the man's face.

_You have given us no reason to trust you. _Hirador said, broadcasting his thoughts and causing several people behind them to gasp in shock.

"It talks!" one man exclaimed. Hirador turned and eyed the dark haired man, a snarl on his lips.

_Foolish human, did you assume I was but a beast?_

The man went pale, and several weapons were aimed at them.

"No! Wait! Don't be afraid, he won't hurt you!" Neena cried, panicking.

_Unless you provoke me. _Hirador added in a growl.

A dark skinned woman stepped forward.

"Welcome. I am Nasuada."

Hirador craned his neck so he was peering down at Neena.

_She must be their leader. Look at how she steps with authority and pride, and how the humans around her react. They have faith in her, though some are uncertain._

_So you're saying she just became appointed?_

_Yes. However, she must have done something of great importance for her army to look at her with such trust. She needs to gain the trust of every last individual, though. Cracked armor is useless. _

Neena and Hirador turned their attention back to Nasuada.

"I'm Neena, and this is Hirador."

Impatiently, Nasuada walked up to them, the elfish boy astride his dragon joining her. Neena took a good look at the dragon. The blue dragon was even larger than the red dragon they had encountered. It made Neena feel uncomfortably small.

"My liege, Eragon, told me that he and Saphira found you trying to heal a wound on your dragon's stomach," Nasuada stated. Hirador hissed.

_My Rider already told you my name._

"Forgive me, Hirador," Nasuada said, obviously surprised. Hirador whipped his tail back and forth aggressively and growled.

"How old are you?" Nasuada asked, peering up at Neena.

"Eleven."

Nasuada frowned, as if Neena's age troubled her.

"We can't take any chances," Eragon said. Hirador growling became steadily louder, his confusion and suspicion reaching Neena.

"Very well. I wish we didn't have to do this, taking your age into account, but we have to search your mind to see if you are working for Galbatorix," Nasuada said.

"Will it hurt?" Neena asked.

"A little," Eragon said, and Neena felt her head burst with pain. Hirador roared and immediately blocked Neena's mind. Neena gasped, clutching her head in relief.

_Your words hold no truth to them! _Hirador shouted, backing up and spreading his wings.

"I am not working for Galbatorix!" Neena cried, not realizing she had reverted to the ancient language.

"What did she say, Eragon?" Nasuada asked. His face grew relieved, and he translated. Nasuada nodded, satisfied. Neena laid her head against Hirador's neck.

_Calm down. They won't hurt you._

_It is not myself that I am worried about. _He replied curtly, continuing to back up. The blue dragon reached her neck forward, peering at Hirador and Neena softly. A foreign tendril of thought touched Neena's mind. Immediately Hirador blocked her mind from the oncoming tendril.

_Oh, stop being silly. _Neena said, 'crawling' underneath the barrier Hirador had put around her mind to meet the strange presence.

_You are young for a Rider. What happened to Hirador? _A female's voice filled her head, and she realized Saphira was talking to her. It was odd, feeling a dragon's mind fill your head, but without emotions. Neena was acutely aware of Hirador listening in on every word.

_Quit that! _Neena snapped to Hirador. An irritated rumble came from his chest, and he averted his gaze from her, showing his teeth.

_We were attacked by a red Rider. He cut Hirador along the belly with his sword._

Saphira jerked her head back, and then looked at her Rider. Neena assumed she was speaking with him. Eragon steeled his gaze on her, and Hirador snarled at him.

_Saphira's scales are nearly as pretty as yours. _Neena said, wiping the snarl from Hirador's face.

_Nearly?_ He inquired with a nervous chuckle.

_Nearly. _Neena confirmed. Hirador surprised her by giving her a quick lick on the cheek before turning back to the other dragon, planting his feet and giving another low, threatening growl.

"Sorry about Hirador….He's really overprotective of me," Neena said, stressing 'overprotective'. Eragon smiled, as did Nasuada.

"As it should be," Eragon said.

"Eragon, is the cave you and Saphira found large enough to accommodate two dragons and their Riders?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes," the Rider replied, suddenly formal.

_He has no respect for you because of your age. _Hirador noted, irritation clear in his voice.

_It's okay. Hopefully the respect will come with time. _Neena replied, sending Hirador a calming mental image to ease his nerves.

"Follow us," Eragon said, and Saphira turned and walked through the crowd, the people parting for them. Hirador shifted his weight from one taloned paw to the other, before uncertainly following, a snarl seemingly locked onto his face.

"That dragon is a pretty color," a child's voice rang out. Hirador's expression softened, and he bent his head to look at the young boy who was held by his mother. He couldn't have been more than three years old. The mother's eyes widened when Hirador gently nuzzled the child's cheek, and then resumed walking. Neena saw a few smiles grace the crowd on both sides of them, and she let out a whoosh of air. Hirador had done the right thing.

A/N: There. Whew. I've been working hard on this chapter. I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter I've done yet, though if it isn't, please, do correct me, and I'll fix it. I just came back from a three-hour horseback ride. WHEEE Me and my friend were galloping all over the place. It was fun. But now I'm sore. Darn it! Well, anyway, for those of you who didn't read the review box thingy, my computer was dead on me, that's why I couldn't update. This is where the story really starts to get going. Hope this chappy made up for the time lost!


	20. Prize Chapter Information!

A/N: Hey guys! I was just working on Northern Flight when I decided that the next chapter should be a prize chapter! I'm not sure how many other authors do this on fanfiction, but I've decided every few chapters there will be a prize chapter, where you guys get to decide how long the next chapter is, depending on how many reviews you give me. For next chapter, I'm thinking ten pages, and 15 reviews. 10 reviews will get you guys an eight page chapter. 12-14 will be a nine page chapter. 15 or above and I will give you guys ten pages. If I get over 20, or close to it, I'll add an extra page! The deadline for me to submit the next chapter will be next week Tuesday. You guys have until then. Just to shake things up a little bit! Cya next chapter!


	21. Churning Chaos

Neena sat in the cave, curled up against Hirador's belly. He lay on the cold rock floor, his golden eyes watching their company intently. Saphira walked forward, stopping when Hirador let out a small growl. Neena noted, it was not nearly as malicious as when they had first met them.

"Neena, is it? Your parents named you well. Where are you from?" Eragon asked. Saphira was staring at Hirador intently.

"I'm not sure…….Hirador?"

Thoroughly ignoring Saphira, Hirador looked down at Neena, his gaze soft with affection.

_You were born in a town called Daret._

_How do you know so much about me?_

_I tap into the far corners of your subconscious where most of your memories of your life lie. _

_I wish I could remember. _Neena said, sighing. Hirador nosed her down on her stomach and blanketed her with his wing.

_You, hatchling, have been through so many horrors, far more horrors than any soul should have to endure. You have felt more pain than any other I have encountered, and somehow you have managed to stay strong for so many years. I am here to heal you and to give you strength. Perhaps someday your memories will return to you. _

Neena felt a strange emotion roll off of him for her, one she had felt for him many times.

_What is this? _She asked. Hirador hummed.

_I am proud of you. _Hirador replied, cleaning his talons.

"You and Hirador have a strong bond," Eragon commented. Neena beamed, resting her chin on the heel of one hand.

"That's because he's my big ol' softy," Neena said. Hirador snorted.

_Softy am I? _He growled, lowering his nose to her face.

_Yep! _Neena said happily, surprising Hirador by planting a butterfly kiss on his nose. Saphira laughed, and Neena listened curiously to the sound. It was lighter, and had more of a trill to it than Hirador's. Hirador promptly began cleaning claws, his embarrassment reaching Neena.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Hirador? What's wrong with him, I mean. The wound nearly killed him, and it didn't even seem to bother him before. Is it some sort of spell?" Neena asked Eragon. He leaned back on Saphira, who had still had her gaze fixed on Hirador.

"I'm not sure, I would have to get a closer look to make sure," Eragon said, eyeing the snarling dragon.

"Hirador?" Neena said, an unspoken question ringing through her voice.

_No._

"Don't be stubborn."

_Give me a reason not to be. _

Am image of Hirador laying there with his wound open and roaring in agony flashed through her mind, and an unexpected sob rose in her throat. She stifled it, and Hirador nudged her with his nose comfortingly.

"I nearly lost you," Neena whispered softly. Hirador stared at her for a moment, taking in her emotions and the tears glistening in her eyes. He let out a great sigh.

_For you._

He walked cautiously over to Eragon and rolled over on his side. Neena got up and joined Eragon. A long, thin black scar tore up his belly where the wound had been. Hirador's eyes followed Eragon's hand as he placed it over the scar, a light snarl dancing on Hirador's face. Eragon put his other hand on Saphira, and Neena realized that Saphira must be lending Eragon her strength, as she did with Hirador and him to her.

"Show me what spells are concealed in this wound," Eragon said in the ancient language, his hand glowing. Hirador's scales flickered with a glow, stopping Eragon's magic in its tracks.

_I am immune to magic. _Hirador said, getting up once more. Neena felt a small pang of pain radiate from his scar, but Hirador's magic silenced it. Eragon looked up with interest, as did Saphira.

"How is that even possible?" Eragon asked.

_Not even us dragons know all our secrets. _Hirador replied, seemingly settled down a bit. He again drew Neena close with one velvet wing.

_This is true. _Saphira agreed. Thinking, Neena noticed something that the other three seemed to have missed.

_Hirador, you're immune to direct attacks of magic. But you're not immune to indirect attacks with magic. The other Rider……he must have put a spell on his sword before attacking you!_

Hirador puffed up with pride at Neena's realization.

_Your mind is as keen as an eagle's eye! _He praised.

_Should I share it with the others?_

Hirador snorted.

_Hatchling, it would not be very wise. You are aware of that._

"The people of the Varden will be suspicious of you and Hirador until you prove them wrong," Eragon said, breaking the silence. Hirador and Neena looked at him. Neena paused, tweedling her thumbs, still deep in thought about Hirador.

"Thank you for helping me heal Hirador. He would have died without your help," Neena said, letting her gratitude slip into her voice. It seemed to be the right thing to say, because Eragon broke into a grin.

"You did pretty well, though. Was that your first time using magic?"

Neena nodded. Eragon's face went blank, and at first Neena thought he was speaking with Saphira, until he mounted the blue dragon.

"Nasuada summons me. You and Hirador stay here until we get back," Eragon said. Hirador smashed his tail against the cave's wall promptly. He got up and turned to Neena.

_Let us go explore the campsite, shall we hatchling? _He suggested. Neena laughed at his rebellious nature.

"Hirador wants to explore the campsite. You don't mind, do you?" Neena asked. The older boy looked down at her, obviously troubled. Neena mounted Hirador without waiting for an answer, fiddling with her straps while Hirador shifted his weight from one leg to the other impatiently.

"Who gave you that saddle, Neena?" Eragon asked. Hirador's suspicion reached her, but the gentle look in Saphira's eyes convinced Neena to reply.

"A man named Jeod made it for us," Neena answered curtly. Saphira snorted, her blue eyes widening.

"Do you know him?" Neena asked innocently.

"Yes. He's an important part of the Varden. His wife is here, Nasuada sent him back to Teirm to take care of….important matters. I used magic to create a kind of mask that hid his real identity. He's going to return in a few months," Eragon replied.

_It is not the most honorable path to take, but perhaps all other paths were blocked. _Hirador commented. He turned and startled Neena by charging out of the cave, partially opening his wings. He took off, his wings catching the warm thermals and sending them up higher and higher. Neena twisted in the saddle, watching Eragon and Saphira follow them. Neena laughed out loud as the familiar smooth sensation of flying reached her. She leaned down and wrapped her small arms around Hirador's neck, feeling his powerful muscles rippling beneath his beautiful scales.

_This is it. _

Hirador tucked his legs tighter against his belly and leaned to one side, turning swiftly.

_What is on your mind, hatchling?_

_You could find out yourself. _Neena pointed out, leaning with him. Hirador leveled out again, and began to speed up as he sensed Saphira coming close.

_Perhaps, but some things are better left unknown. It keeps life interesting. _

Neena smiled, snuggling closer to Hirador's neck.

_This is the best part of being a Rider. Flying with you._

Hirador snorted, pleased. Neena knew that he had caught the deeper meaning of her words from her mind. It wasn't just flying with him. It was being a part of him that she loved. She loved how she was his life and that he was hers. It was the most incredible feeling, to be so close to someone. Suddenly Hirador jerked in the air. They both yelped in shared pain. Neena saw Saphira's playful look through Hirador's eyes. Hirador let out a high pitched croon that sounded oddly like the playful squeaks he had made as a hatchling when Neena played with him. Then, tucking his legs even closer to his body, he dove, folding his wings completely against his body. Neena felt him tug at her mind, and she closed her eyes, letting her spirit float into Hirador's body. When she opened them, she saw familiar tints of Hirador's vision. They roared exuberantly, and snapped their wings open, rising once more. A roar answered theirs, and they turned, seeing Saphira nearly upon them. They jerked their head and tail skywards, powering their wings and sailing straight up. So the blue dragoness wanted to challenge them?

They headed for the clouds, flapping their wings as fast as they could, their muscles straining as the wind furiously fought against them. They threw their weight around in the air, twisting and brushing the side of the Saphira's neck with their muzzle. Abruptly, they leaned back, using their wings to aid them as they flipped. They slammed their wings against their sides, letting gravity grip them. Their body sliced through the air, towards the golden sand below. Faster, faster! They concentrated, and the fire in their belly began to stir. They opened their wings a mere fifty feet from the ground and let out a roaring stream of violet flames that singed the sands below them, blowing into their wing membranes and lifting them once more! They flapped their wings, going straight up, and leveled out again, searching the sands and air for Saphira. They tensed their muscles in case Saphira and her Rider should come upon them unexpectedly. There! They saw the blue dragon skimming the sandy grounds. She hadn't been able to come out of the dive quickly enough. They looked ahead and saw the camp. They had come upon it far too soon.

Neena opened her eyes, still feeling Hirador's sadness as the game quickly ended, and she was put back into her body. With her own eyes, she watched Eragon and Saphira land in the camp, the crowd of people that had gathered to watch the dragons play parting for them. Neena felt a slightly familiar presence brush her mind. Hirador snapped to attention, ready to shield her mind.

_Neena, you and Hirador can explore the camp. Just be careful, many of the Varden are extremely suspicious of you. _Eragon's voice came through the link.

_I'll keep that in mind. _Neena said, and retreated from the link.

Hirador began to descend, letting out a soft bugle so the people could part for him as well. Some moved, but others stayed where they were, glaring at them. Hirador pulled up in the air, growling in irritation. He looked around, looking for a place to land. He tried once more, flaring his wings and splaying his talons. This time, a few people purposely moved in the way.

"Get out of here, you scum!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Yeah!"

A crowd began to gather as Hirador circled around, preparing to try again. They all began to shout insults at Hirador and Neena. As Neena's eyes began to well up with tears, Hirador responded with anger. He turned away from the camp, earning a few cheers until he turned once more, a snarl on his lips. He swooped down, letting out an earth shattering roar and spitting a fireball into the sky. Instantly, all of them scattered. Some of them screamed. Others stayed quiet. And still others stared at Neena with such hatred it made her blood run cold.

_They eye us as if we are jackals in their midst. _

_Why do they hate us so much, Hirador? _Neena asked as she centered her weight while Hirador landed.

_That remains a mystery to me, hatchling. _

Neena shifted in the saddle, unsure whether to dismount or not.

_Stay on my back for now. _Hirador said softly. Neena could feel his worry for her, and his rage at being unjustly abused rise.

"Why did you come here with your beast, demon child? Were you perhaps looking for security? Or were you waiting for the chance to damn us all to that wretched-

Hirador reared and came back down, slamming his forepaws into the sands.

_ENOUGH! _He roared. He snarled, stalking toward the man who had said that. Hirador jabbed his golden-bronze head in front of the man.

_Are you so foolish as to insult me and my Rider to our faces? I could as easily snap your spine as a twig!_

The man, whose face was by now paler than the moon, held his ground.

"Shadeslayer Eragon-

"Why are we fighting? We are all here for one cause, and that is to destroy Galbatorix and restore the peace Alageasia had before the Fall, right?" Neena said, tired of being ignored. Many pairs of eyes turned to her, and she heard murmurs of agreement sweep through the crowd. The man's face turned red with anger, and his lips pursed into a thin line.

"You best hold your tongue in the presence of a man, girl!" he snapped, swiftly walking up and slapping Neena. In an instant Hirador swept him off his feet and pinned him to the ground.

_**You **__best hold your tongue in the presence of a Rider and her dragon!_

The man snorted.

"She's not even a woman yet. I have no reason to respect her."

"That's it. I have heard enough."

All eyes turned as Nasuada swept up to them, her anger clearly radiating off of her. Hirador let the man go, backing away. Neena let out a whoosh of withheld air in relief.

"Lady Nasuada! What brings you-

He was silenced as the young leader put a sword to his throat.

"I should have your head for your actions towards our new Rider. Neena may be a child, but you would do well to remember that with the proper training, she and her dragon could defeat entire armies. We are lucky to have her and Hirador with us. Therefore, Neena and Hirador are to be treated with utmost respect. Anyone who does otherwise will be personally dealt with by me," Nasuada said, removing her blade from the man's throat and looking up at Neena. Neena turned to hide the tears she had just noticed were falling from her eyes.

"I am truly sorry, you two," Nasuada said. Hirador glared at her accusingly, smoke trailing from his nostrils. Suddenly a slim, brown haired woman broke through the crowd. Neena stared at her, she was oddly familiar.

Suddenly her memory clicked.

"Mother," she whispered.

A/N: This is where I would have stopped, had the prize chapter not been this chapter. Oooo you guys would have been left on a terrible cliffy, wouldn't you? I'm so evil. Well, onward ho!

_Neena? Go on. _

Neena stared at Hirador's kind expression for a few seconds, before untying the straps on her legs. Hirador crouched so she could get off. The woman had unbelieving tears in her eyes.

"Neena?" the woman croaked out. Before Neena knew what was happening, she had bolted into her mother's arms, her tears soaking her mother's shirt. Her mother held her tight for a few seconds, then held her at arm's length.

"How?" her mother's voice trembled with a single word as Nasuada shooed the people away. Hirador walked up to Neena and brushed his nose against her shoulder, turning his gaze to her mother.

_So you are Neena's hatcher?_

Her mother's eyes widened, and she took a double take, and Neena showed her palm, the mark shining gold with all its glory.

"What's……..his name?" her mother asked.

_I am called Hirador. _Hirador said, responding quietly.

"He…..is breathtaking. And you, Neena, you've grown so much! Your father will be so happy to see you! It'll be just like old times, before the slavers separated us!"

Neena froze. Hirador growled in annoyance at being ignored.

_Hirador, what am I going to do? We have to leave soon!_

The bronze dragon shifted his weight, thinking. After a long pause, he finally said, _Hatchling, the only thing I wish for is for you to be where you are happiest. Shall you decide to stay with your family I will stay with you, but first I must heed the call of my instincts. They burn inside me, Neena. I can not ignore them for much longer._

With those words, Neena's world crashed. Hirador was leaving? Her throat tightened. At the same time, a conflict began inside of her. She could either stay with her mother and wait for Hirador to come back, or go with Hirador and not see her mother for who knows how long?

Her mother grabbed her hand and led her into a nearby tent, interrupting her thoughts. Hirador stuck his body in the tent, surprised he could fit in it comfortably. A figure covered with blankets was on the ground. It took Neena a second to realize who it was.

"Daddy!" Neena cried, falling to her knees and hugging him. But something was wrong.

"Why isn't he moving?"

Her mother moved uncomfortably.

"He went into battle a while ago. Your father…was cut in the stomach. He hasn't woken up yet, though we know he's alive," she replied, her voice shaky. Neena's stomach twisted itself into a knot.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I need to talk to Neena and Hirador….privately."

Neena and her mom looked over. Nasuada was standing at the entrance, Hirador behind her. Neena nodded and followed Nasuada, stealing a quick glance at her mother before she left. Nasuada led Hirador and Neena to a large tent, the largest there was, and went inside. Nasuada turned and addressed both of them.

"I apologize for the Varden's actions. We have lived in suspicion for many years in the Beor Mountains. When everyone heard of a new Rider, I believe they weren't expecting someone of your age. However, this brings me to another conclusion. When Eragon first came here with Saphira, he went to train with the elves in Ellesmera. The plan is the same for you. Arya will guide you there-

Neena looked at Hirador, hesitant.

_They have backed us into a corner. Let us give them a fight. _Hirador said, reading her thoughts. Neena smiled. Suddenly a woman strode into the tent. She had high cheekbones, full lips, black hair, and a slim figure. But her beauty wasn't what caught Neena's attention.

_She is an elf! _Hirador exclaimed.

_She must be Arya. _Neena concluded. Nasuada smiled at the newcomer.

"Greetings, Arya," Nasuada said, confirming Neena's suspicion. The tall elf nodded, and then looked down at Neena, eyes softening.

"Are you the young Rider?" Arya asked in her melodic voice.

Neena nodded, still not quite believing what she was seeing. An unexpected wave of anguish and anger washed through her, and she looked at Hirador, puzzled. She tried to push into his mind to see what the problem was, but she was propelled back gently.

Hirador snaked around Arya and planted himself in front of Neena, snarling.

_You traitors. Your kind betrayed ours. _Hirador said, his voice trembling with rage and sadness. Neena saw flashes of images behind Hirador's eyes that she couldn't make sense of. Arya met Hirador's piercing gaze straight on, which was more than Neena could say for a lot of people.

"My people did not betray the dragons. The Riders did," Arya said. Nasuada fell silent, probably not knowing what to do. Hirador growled low in his throat and partly raised his wings.

_You are the ones who we gave our hatchlings to! We had faith that with the Riders would come a new beginning, one where the skies would be safe and peaceful. Instead you allowed our hatchlings to be manipulated by their Riders and turned us against one another. _

Hirador's eyes widened and he slammed his tail against the ground, roaring deafeningly.

"Hirador! It's not their fault!" Neena said. She froze when he jerked his head and eyed her wildly. It was as if she was a stranger. She reached into Hirador's mind to search for him, only to find several unfamiliar presences. She backed away as Hirador growled.

_BLOOD SPILLED! OATH BREAKERS ABUNDANT! LIFE BONDS TORN APART!!! LOVED ONES LOST! _

"Hirador!" Neena cried again, diving into the mass of minds and searching for his. His eyes were changing colors from blue, to violet, to emerald, to silver, to yellow, and many others.

_THE TAME ONES WERE DEAF TO THE SCREAMS OF THE SKY! THE EARTH TREMBLED BENEATH OUR FEET AS DARKNESS SWALLOWED THE LIGHT!_

The images were going faster and faster now. Wild dragons roared their pain to the skies as their mates were slain before their eyes. Females valiantly defended their nests from the traitors, shielding their eggs until their life-flame fled. Males dive-bombed the Riders, spitting flames from their maws fiercely to gain revenge for the hatchlings and mates they had lost. Dragons carried their hatchlings on their backs, desperately searching for a place to hide their offspring. Tame ones leapt in front of their Riders to rescue them from death. Screams filled the skies as the dragons and their Riders fell to their dooms. A pure white dragoness circled a battlefield frantically, searching for her beloved. A man fought alongside the ranks of the dragons on the ground.

_Saphira, where are you?! _She heard her Rider's cries and felt his worry. An armored red dragon charged towards him, opening its jaws widely. She folded her wings and dove, roaring. But she wouldn't get there in time to fly away with him! The wind roared around her as she opened her wings and swooped, clearing a path with her fire. The red dragon was close. Too close! She had to go faster!

_BROM! _She screamed, touching down in front of him. She didn't have time to brace herself as the larger red dragon's jaws closed around her throat. She felt her Rider's anguish and horror reach her in a wave of pain.

"NO! SAPHIRA!" her Rider yelled, bringing his white sword, the sword she had an elf forge with her scales, and slamming it into the red dragon's side. But she could feel it. Her time was ending quickly as the red dragon's jaws closed tighter around her throat. A wicked laugh filled the air.

_Be strong, little one. _Saphira whispered, pouring all her love for him into their link as her first and last tears fled from her eyes.

"Jierda!" Morzan cried. She heard a sickening crack come from her neck, and she knew no more.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Neena woke up back in the cave with Hirador's tail curled around her protectively. He was wide awake, looking towards the rising sun. Something wet rolled down her cheeks. Tears.

_Hatchling, you are awake. _

_What happened? _Neena asked, sitting up and stretching. Hirador turned his head once more to the sky.

_Arya was the only one who knew what was happening. The spirits of the dragons lost spoke through me. They now know that no spell was spoken over my egg. _

Neena felt the weariness that spread through his limbs as he stood up.

_Are you alright?_

Hirador trembled as a spasm of pain tore through his stomach.

_It seems that the spell has not worn off yet. _Hirador commented grimly, snarling lightly.

Neena felt him fight it, using the fire in his belly to wrestle with the spell until it was subdued and the pain left.

_I am……afraid. I was not myself. It was as if I were all those dragons._

Neena wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

_I was there with you._

In a rush, Hirador's gratitude for that sentence flew into her. She smiled.

"What happened to Eragon and Saphira?" she asked, still feeling the knot in her throat tighten.

_They had matters to take care of. Is that our fate, hatchling? To be called upon so often that we have no time for ourselves?_

Neena searched her mind for the right thing to say.

_It could be, I guess. But we're the ones who choose our own fate. We still haven't decided, and there are other ways we could live. _

_What should happen if one of us should die, Neena?_

Neena already knew what he meant. When they fought Galbatorix. He was worried that because there was no spell spoken over his egg, if she died, he would live on.

_I am not sure if I could handle losing you. _Hirador said softly. Neena got up on his back and leaned her cheek on his scales, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

_If it ever comes to that, I want you to live on in my memory. I don't want you to be sad the rest of your life if I die. _She stopped there, knowing that he already understood the rest of her meaning. Hirador opened his wings and shot towards the clouds.

A.N: I'm sorry for the late update. I've been an extremely sick puppy these past few days, and today I was barely able to get out of bed. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Nine pages! Whooo longest chapter yet! And by far the most eventful! Hopefully I didn't sound rushed. Cya!


	22. Battle in the Haradac Desert!

Hirador flew slowly over the clouds, using the warm thermals from the sands to his advantage. The Varden had packed up a while ago to keep moving through the Haradac Desert. They wanted to keep moving as fast as possible.

_Things yesterday were extremely hectic. Everything seems like a blur to me. _Neena noted. The two had refused to leave the sky since morning, even when Eragon and Saphira had flown up and told them to come down for food. Returning to the hated glares of the Varden wasn't the most pleasant thing to look to.

Hirador turned in another circle, the warm wind batting Neena's face.

_Yes. Yesterday was quite eventful. It was as if we were thrown into a world we did not belong in. Do you want to join your mother? You haven't had a chance to talk to her today._

Neena laid her head on Hirador's neck, dread filling her.

_What is troubling you, hatchling? _Hirador asked.

_She doesn't quite understand that I have you now, Hirador. She still thinks she's the one who will take care of me._

_So you have come to a decision then?_

_Yes. I'll go with you. _

Hirador dove down lower, ducking to get an idea where the Varden were. A presence brushed against Neena's mind, and Hirador snarled lightly.

_Neena, Nasuada requests you and Hirador to scout the skies. We believe that we might have unwanted company several leagues behind us. _Arya's voice rang through her mind.

_We're on it. I'm sorry for Hirador's behavior yesterday. He-We're both really stressed out from everything that's been going on._

_That's understandable. Tell Hirador that I apologize for the wrongs done against his kind._

_Alright. _

Arya withdrew from contact.

_Did you hear her?_

_Yes. _Hirador replied grumpily.

_Well, are you ready to go?_

Hirador lifted up a lip and growled.

_So we have become the disposable ones of the Varden, have we? We shall meet their challenge with tooth and claw and the fierceness of a thousand storms! We will show them that we are not to be trifled with!_

_Hirador, don't get worked up about this. We're only investigating, not attacking. _Neena reminded the dragon. She let out a yelp when Hirador partially folded one wing, letting gravity pull him on his side before opening the wing again and using his momentum to turn in an extremely sharp formation.

_Warn me before you do that!_

Hirador chuckled, the vibrations reaching Neena through the saddle. He tugged at Neena's mind, and they stretched their neck towards the sun, tilting their wings and shooting up, a warm billow of air under their wings. Here in the desert, there were no clouds to hide their sleek form, so they would have to rely on the weak eyesight of the ground-dwellers to mistake them for birds. They looked to the sands below, stretching their wings out and leveling their body. Far ahead of them, they spotted a moving mass of black dots. A snarl raised their lips, flames rising to the back of their throat. They dipped lower, raising their wings to gain speed. They could see the urgals clearly now, their bulky, awkward bodies moving with determined steadiness across the desert. Quickly they judged the speed the urgals were going and where the Varden were and how fast they were going. Abruptly, they leaned to one side, curling their tail and neck to turn sharply once more. The urgals would overtake the Varden in just a few short hours if something was not done. Neena withdrew from Hirador's mind briefly, reaching out past unfamiliar minds until she reached Arya's mind. Immediately the elf shielded her mind. Hirador assisted Neena in worming past Arya's mental armor.

_The urgals will close in very soon. Pick up your pace, and we will slow them down. Tell Eragon and Saphira to stay away, the soldiers will recognize them both too quickly. _

Before Arya could respond, Neena withdrew, immersing herself in his comforting presence once more. They turned once more, eyeing a rock formation. Immediately they dismissed the idea of dropping boulders onto the army. That would assure the King's forces that they were the enemy, and every time they would go back to gather boulders, the army would gain more ground and have time to ready their weapons. They shifted their gaze to a patch of tall, scraggly grass east of the urgals, sweeping their mind over it for any creatures. They encountered several small creatures of the same species. But that wasn't that caught their attention. It was the long, lethal tails on their backs that curved upwards with a single sharp thorn like attachment at the end. They sensed, also, that there was a heavy amount of powerful venom in the tail. More than enough to kill several beings of the urgals' size. It was a risky and dangerous plan. They would almost certainly get caught.

If they succeeded, not only would the urgals' progress be hindered, it just might get them to stop completely out of confusion. Without any more contemplation, they folded their wings and shot towards the grass. The wind howled around them, but their eyes were unaffected. Wheeling around in mid dive, they let the violet flames free from their throat to caress the dried grass, urging the creatures forward with their mind. Like a tiny army the beings sped, angrily being driven from their homes towards the urgals. Hirador and Neena slapped the air with their wings, pushing themselves back into the safety of the sky. Using their mind, they influenced the creatures into thinking that the urgals had disturbed them. It wasn't long before they heard cries of pain and surprised below them. They watched, fascinated as the tiny creatures' venom quickly overtook who ever was stung by their deadly tails. Suddenly they peered closer. The urgals were having trouble killing the creatures! The hard shells the beings were covered in were apparently hard to destroy except with the sharpest of weapons. Due to this, the urgals were thrown into chaos.

Hirador/Neena chuckled as the urgals became frantic, slicing into each other with their weapons, missing their original targets. Serves them right for obeying an egg-breaker. They circled around a few more times, enjoying the damage they had cleverly caused the army. They let out a puff of smoke from their nostrils trail into the sky, letting out a small bugle of triumph before rotating their wings, flapping once and angling their body like an arrow and partially folding their wings. They shot back the way they came, the wind whipping around them joyfully. The world below fled by, and they nearly missed the marching mass of the Varden, which had sped up considerably. They snapped their wings open, straining and throwing their weight down to slow themselves. They pivoted in the air, and Saphira's sparkling blue mass circled above, sloping down to meet them.

Neena shook her head, her body feeling slightly like rubber as she was returned to her mind. The larger, bulkier dragon and her rider nearly dwarfed Neena and Hirador, coming over to fly beside them. A light tendril touched both Neena's and Hirador's consciousness, and Hirador growled beneath her.

_What did you do? _Eragon demanded at once. Hirador snapped his jaws.

_You would do well to mind your manners, boy. Now I advise you to greet us in a more respectful fashion. _Hirador growled. At once an ancient mind touched theirs, and Neena heard Saphira's song-like voice enter their thoughts.

_I beg your pardon for my Rider. He has much to learn. However, I noticed the Urgals behind us are not quite as united as they once were. Will you explain? _

Deep within her, Neena felt Hirador's satisfaction at Saphira's response.

_Saphira is wise. _He told Neena.

_Yes, she is. After the war, maybe you and Saphira could start a family._

The usually dignified bronze dragon nearly fell out of the sky at the unexpected reply. Recovering, he directed his thoughts back to Saphira and Eragon, telling them of what happened, ignoring Neena's childish giggles.

_You should have informed us of your plan! Saphira and I would have helped! _Eragon snapped in a commanding tone. Neena felt Hirador's rage begin to build at Eragon's attempt of dominance, influencing her own emotions.

_We are quite capable of looking after ourselves. _Neena said curtly. She felt Hirador's approval through their link.

_But you and Hirador are not as experienced as me and Saphira! _Eragon protested, sounding much younger than he looked. At this, Saphira snapped her jaws and descended towards the ground rapidly.

_Once more, I ask for your forgiveness of my Rider's actions. He will be thoroughly dealt with. _Saphira said, her guilt and disappointment showing clearly in her voice. Hirador circled the Varden, watching the sparkling blue figure descend.

_What he says is true. _Hirador said softly. _We are not yet strong enough to defeat Shruikan and Galbatorix. _

_We have Eragon and Saphira by our side. _Neena pointed out, taken by surprise from Hirador's sudden change of mood.

_Until Eragon learns to work alongside us he is useless. _

_Hirador! _Neena scolded sharply.

_I speak ought but the truth. If we are to survive the battle, we must rely on ourselves. _

Neena sighed, resting her cheek on Hirador's glittering bronze neck. _In other words, you don't think Eragon and Saphira are strong enough to rely on._

Hirador gave no response.

Movement on the ground caught Neena's attention. She jolted up in the saddle, straining her eyes to see farther. Dread welled up in her stomach, twisting and knotting itself. Instead of asking her, Hirador spread his wings to steady himself and looked in the direction she was. A snarl came to his lips, and he twisted snakelike in the air.

_Urgals! _

_They're too big to be regular urgals!_

_The king must've had elite forces on hand to plant a surprise attack. _

Horror spread through Neena as she watched the black mass of gleaming urgal soldiers sweep towards the Varden.

_It was a trap from the start. The urgals behind were supposed to keep Eragon and Saphira busy while they were supposed to attack and wipe out the Varden! _

Hirador roared in response, readying himself for battle. Neena reached out and plowed into Eragon and Saphira's consciousness. Quickly she told them both of the events unfolding, and pulled away. Neena felt despair faintly spread in her. None of the Varden were ready to charge into battle. The heat was affecting them too harshly, though it seemed not to bother her. A fleeting question of how she had survived so long without water tugged at her mind. That thought was thrust aside as Hirador folded his wings in a steep dive, towards the Varden.

_Hatchling, you must be strong through this. There will be many deaths on both sides._

Neena took as deep a breath as she could with gravity's push suffocating her as it was, nodding. She felt Hirador contact the entire Varden and tell them to prepare for battle.

_How much time do we have? _Nasuada asked.

_Not enough. Hirador and I will hold them off for as long as we can, while you prepare. _Neena answered shortly. Hirador pulled out of the dive right above the Varden, urging them with his mind to hurry. There were many shouts as armor was thrown to each other, along with weapons.

_Come down so we can give you armor. _Nasuada said.

_There's no time! _Hirador snapped, breaking off from contact and turning sharply towards the direction that the elite urgals were charging. The urgals' faces were stone-like when Hirador and Neena flew towards them. Hirador opened his maw and shot out a long jet of violet fire upon the urgals. Neena narrowed her eyes when the soldiers' armor did not catch fire.

_There must be some kind of spell on their armor to make it immune to fire! _She exclaimed, nearly letting out a yelp when Hirador spun to avoid arrows. When she regained her focus, she pulled Hirador's mind closer to hers for comfort as she searched for a killing word in her ancient language vocabulary. Hirador dipped down closer to the urgals to aid her. Neena dove into the minds of as many urgals as she could, uttering, "suffucto." _Suffocate._

Neena immediately felt the effects of the spell wear her energy thin as twelve urgals fell down, twisting in an effort to regain air in their lungs. The resulting cost took its toll as Neena collapsed against Hirador's neck, shaking from the effort. Warmth seeped through her limbs as Hirador gave her his energy.

_There's too many! _She cried, pushing herself up as Hirador twisted in the air to avoid arrows.

_They are as responsive as rocks to the wind. _Hirador mused, gently calming her panicking mind. Neena caught a thought trailing from his mind. Without asking her first, he swooped low, twisting right in front of the urgal army and dropping. The sand cushioned their fall somewhat, though if Neena hadn't been in the saddle, she would have been tossed to the ground. Hirador spread his wings to intercept the army, crouching and letting out a roar that left the world strangely deaf to Neena.

_Brace yourself Neena! _Hirador cried as the urgal army came upon them. Neena strung an arrow to her bow, aiming with Hirador and letting it fly towards the largest urgal. The urgal fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Then, in a flurrying rush, the army charged. They were covered in a swarm of swords and weapons. Hirador trashed with his tail, slamming his spines into many, pouncing on others and ripping their throats out and throwing them to slam into others to stun them. Neena strung arrow after arrow, and with Hirador's help, being fairly accurate. Neena became frantic once more as swords and clubs came into contact with Hirador's body, making him roar in pain.

_"Skolir!" _she screamed, but soon her shield around Hirador became too hard to bear, and she had to let the magic slip. Drops of Hirador's blood shed the ground wherever he moved. It was madness! Suddenly Hirador let out a roar that was more of a scream of pain as a sword found itself buried in his wing joint, the most sensitive part of a dragon.

"HIRADOR!" Neena cried, scrambling to untie the binds around her legs.

_Hatchling, stay on my back!_

But it was too late. Neena was already off his back, running around him wherever she could to shield him from blows with magic. She cried out in pain when a sword sliced her hip. She felt Hirador's rage boil as he slit the urgal's throat. Turning her head at his roar, her eyes widened when an urgal swung an axe at his long neck. The world seemed to slow when her horror and fear surged through her. She ran towards the urgal blindly, knowing nothing but her fear for Hirador's life. She put up her hands up, the shielding spell bursting forth from her lips. The spell drained her in a sudden rush, and her spell faded too quickly. The axe crashed into her, a sudden blinding pain ran through her, and she blacked out.

A/N: I'm sorry for my long delay, it's getting rather annoying with all of this. A while ago right after I last updated I fell off my riding horse while riding bareback and nearly broke my hip. I've been using this time to recover and go to 'therapy' to aid the healing process. I have not been able to sit down for long periods of time, as it hurts waaayy too much, thus completely ruining my typing time. Its been driving me nuts, all these ideas and no way to put them down without being in intense pain. This probably also explains why the chapter is so short. I will update as soon as possible, but the update will probably be as long as this one. Again, sorry!


	23. Hirador's Lonely Call

Hirador roared in anger. He hadn't seen Neena fall, but then again he hadn't needed to. The link with her that he never been without since his hatching had suddenly collapsed. For the first time in his life, Hirador was alone in his mind. The loneliness pressed in upon him like a blanket, wrapping and suffocating him. He only heard his own thoughts and felt his own body. Desperately he charged to stand over his Rider, removing the sword from his wing joint and ignoring the fiery pain lacing from his wound. His body took the blows meant for her. With a snarl, he snapped open his jaws and reached for the fire in his belly, letting it flow over his tongue and teeth to scorch his enemies. He did not question the deep angry blue it had turned, or how the spell protecting the urgals' armor seemed to shatter under his wrath.

He clasped his talons around Neena's torso, her blood staining them and seeping the sickly scent into his nostrils. Snapping his wings open, his wounded wing trembled. He pushed off with his haunches, hanging in the air as his wounded wing threatened to give out on him, sending tremors of pain through his body. He moved Neena into the saddle and used his magic to strap her in, before pointing his nose towards the sky, out of range of the arrows that now seemed like pinpricks compared to his emotional pain as they buried themselves in his wing membranes. With every wingbeat his body shuddered, no longer suited to sustain their weight. The Varden seemed like a dot in the horizon. It seemed that they had won the battle against the urgals sneaking up behind them. He spread his wings and glided, his great bronze neck hanging pitifully from exhaustion. A league from the Varden, his wing went limp, black dots obscuring his vision. His fighting will gone, he spiraled towards the sands in a bloody heap. The impact was next to nothing for him, immediately he removed Neena from the saddle, eyeing her. His heart twisted at the state she was in. Her stomach had been ripped open, and there was a slash in her right hip. Tiredly he turned to the sands beside her and pressed his talons into it, dragging out a large clump of sand with his bloody talons. While he dug, he frantically touched her mind, meeting nothing but darkness.

_Arise hatchling!! _

His efforts proved frustratingly fruitless. He dove his mind into the depths of the desert sand, bidden by some instinct that told him that there was water hidden there. Growling, he pulled it up into the hole he had dug, ignoring the tax on his wounded body it caused. Holding it there, he picked up Neena tenderly and set her in the water hole, using magic to hold her in a sitting position. His horror increased tenfold when the water was stained red almost as quickly as his eyes could blink. He thrust his nose into the blood-water, gripping his healing fire and blowing into the water. Blue smoke rose immediately from the water, and he reached out again, searching for Neena's consciousness. A faint glimmer of pain rose into his stomach, and then slipped away, elusive as water.

His hope vanished like the crack of a whip, and his world fell out from underneath him with a new realization. Neena had purposely severed the link between them completely in an attempt to keep him alive. Somehow, in the span before the axe had bitten into her flesh she had cut the link between them. A soft thump sounded behind him and he was up in a flash, snarling. It was the blue dragoness and her rider. He felt jealousy rage through himself. He hated her and her rider for having what he at the moment did not. He hated himself for being foolish enough to let jealousy course through him, for acting like a human. But most of all he hated himself for failing the little girl that lay barely breathing in the water hole. The blue dragoness attempted to contact him, but he shut his mind against hers, lashing out with his tail.

"What happened?" Eragon asked. Hirador growled at his voice, retreating behind his instincts. He felt very much alone and helpless without Neena. His protector, his caretaker, and his life was lying limply on the ground, her life-force ebbing away and he could do nothing. Eragon bent down to Neena, and Hirador raised his wings, snarling. He felt magic radiate from Eragon as he told the wound to close in the ancient language. Immediately the skin sewed itself together, ceasing the bleeding.

"That's as much as I can do. We have to get her to Arya," Eragon said, eyeing Hirador's snarling face warily. Desperately Hirador whipped around, strapping Neena's cold body in the saddle once more, before commanding his wings to open. His wounded wing joint screamed in protest, and his wing trembled dangerously. The next moment, he felt it healing.

"I beg your pardon for not asking, but you wouldn't be able to fly with that wing," Eragon said. Without waiting for him, Hirador spread his wings and shot into the sky, searching the ground for the elf's mind distastefully. He snarled in flight when he felt her, ignoring Saphira's constant prods for entry. The elf put up barriers against him, which served to fuel his anger. He crushed her barriers with one blow and dove into her mind.

_COME! _Hirador roared.

_What ails you, my friend? _Arya asked, realizing who it was. Hirador snapped back a retort, shaking his head violently to rid himself of his rage, and upsetting his flight.

_Come! _He repeated, his desperate tone shaking the elf. He felt a tug at his instincts, and shot towards the Varden, landing in front of Arya, who was tending to a wounded man. The man was lucky that his wound had already been healed, because Hirador knocked him out of the way shamelessly. The black haired elf looked up, her expression calm and surprising compared to the pitiful humans scuttling hurriedly out of the dragon's way. Her eyes landed on Neena and she moved with her elven speed, untying her leg bindings and setting her on the ground. Hirador watched protectively as Arya said an extremely long and complex healing spell that he didn't bother to understand.

_Eragon told her what happened._

Hirador jerked his head up at the sapphire dragon and growled. Her Rider stepped off and joined Arya, while Saphira settled beside him. He began to concentrate on a pebble, but utterly failed at making a barrier because he was unable and unwilling to banish Neena from his mind.

_Closing your mind will not aid Neena, nor will it assist you. _

_Why do you insist on invading my thoughts?_

The blue dragoness closed her eyes and began to hum, attempting to raise a blue wing to cover the younger dragon in a gesture of comfort. He snapped at the wing, and it was withdrawn patiently.

_Peace, Hirador. Your Rider is in good hands. All is well._

_All is not well! _Hirador growled in agitation. He felt very vulnerable without Neena's consciousness touching his to give him advice. He watched as Arya completed the spell and fell forward. Eragon caught her, and Hirador looked at Neena's pale, unmoving body nervously.

_Why does she not wake? _Hirador demanded, touching Neena's mind again, only to find the empty, dreamless void.

"Her injuries were great. It was the work of an axe, am I correct?" Arya asked, meeting Hirador's gaze. He looked away, guilt overcoming him. It was his fault she was in her current state.

_I am certain it is not. _

_LEAVE MY THOUGHTS! _Hirador roared, and Saphira withdrew reluctantly. He was disturbed how deeply Saphira had entered his mind. That was Neena's place, not Saphira's.

"The axe had cut her deeply. It's a wonder she didn't die on the spot," Arya said, lifting a hand gracefully to place it gently on Neena's cheek, earning a glare from Hirador.

"I have done all I can. The rest is up to her, whether or not she wakes," Arya said softly.

"What happened?" Eragon asked. Instantly Hirador rose and towered over him, his eyes surveying the elfish human with disdain.

_It is not your place to ask. _He snapped. He felt a quick pain in his side, retaliated by whacking Saphira with the side of his tail, some instinct bidding him not to hit her with his spines.

_I understand your position, but do not take out your troubles on my Rider. _Saphira growled, stalking over to Eragon and grabbing him in her claws before flying off. Hirador sighed as Neena's mother pushed her way through the crowd.

"My baby! What happened to my baby?" the annoying woman cried, trying to push past Hirador, who had planted himself protectively over her. She glared at him, and Hirador growled.

"Let me see my child, you overgrown lizard! It is your fault my Neena is in this predicament! If you hadn't hatched for her-

Hirador pinned the bothersome woman down with his claws, letting out a deafening roar that vibrated his throat.

_Silence! _He commanded the now white-faced woman. He felt a tickle of thought enter his mind, and he released Neena's mother and backed to eye his Rider, grasping her tiny consciousness with his own. Then, just like water, Neena's consciousness slid through him and vanished.

_Hatchling, arise! Return to me! _He requested desperately. But Neena didn't answer. Loneliness swept through him once more, and he looked to the darkening sky, his rage dissipating. He ignored the crowd around him, and let out a haunting cry that echoed through the evening. It mattered not that he hadn't spoken. Every creature understood fluently the language of pain.

A/N: Wow...that was hard...I spent a ton of time typing and retyping that, because I wasn't sure if did Hirador's personality well enough. Well, I'm satisfied with this, so hopefully you are too. Good news people!!! I'm completely healed now! YAY!!! No more ouchies, and I'm back in the saddle!!


	24. Saphira's Comfort

_Come, Hirador. Your Rider would not be happy if she was aware you were wasting yourself away like this._

Hirador snarled at the older female, growling. It had been a fortnight since Neena had supposedly been 'healed', and he had refused to leave her side. The entire Varden had halted their journey for the two of them, taking refuge underneath a cliff. Hirador had taken Neena to a cave nearby.

"She's right, Hirador. Surely you can't refuse a flight in the open skies after so long?" Eragon pried. Hirador's growl rose in volume, and then died away as he turned his head and sighed.

_The skies are not as inviting as they once were. _He confessed. He shuffled closer to Neena, his wing draped over her protectively. Suddenly a hand rubbed his neck, and he looked up, staring into the blue Rider's eyes. He closed his eyes and pictured Neena's soft, small hand rubbing his neck as Eragon was now. Her hand was so unlike the rough, calloused hand that Eragon had. The elfish human removed his hand, defeat etching his features. Hirador's scales had lost the luster they once had, and he slept for many hours on end. His muscles had nearly all worn away, and his bones showed clearly through his skin from giving all his energy to Neena in order to keep her from starving or dehydrating. He wearily watched Eragon pull away back to Saphira. The blue dragoness nuzzled his neck comfortingly.

_We will be back soon enough. I shall hunt for the both of us._

Hirador laid his head back down, closing his eyes once more and allowing sleep to dull his pain.

"Hirador."

Hirador opened his eyes, looking up at Arya without interest.

_Why do you rouse me from peaceful slumber, elf? _He wondered vaguely.

"My fellows have arrived from Ellesmera. A few believe they can wake Neena," Arya said, determination flowing through her prideful stance. In response Hirador tiredly raised his heavy wing and folded it against his side, revealing Neena. Arya beckoned to the cave entrance, and he watched as four elves wearing armor walked in with the grace of their people. They stopped short from seeing him, and audible gasps and strangled sobs were heard. A silver haired male walked up to him, dropping to his knees and looking Hirador in the eye, tears shining clearly in his eyes.

"What has caused you to be in such a state, mighty dragon?" he whispered, sadness drowning his voice. Hirador regarded him, and then turned his head to look at Neena's unconscious form, his heart twisting at her pale face.

_Heal her. _He pleaded.

"We will do everything in our abilities to awaken your Rider," the elf vowed. Immediately they all rushed to Neena's side, where a red-haired female ran her hands over Neena's body. She stopped at Neena's stomach, and ushered the others in. Arya sat next to his side and rubbed his neck. He watched them carefully as the elves lifted up Neena's shirt, revealing the tail end of her whip scars. Arya stood and walked over when they beckoned her. She turned her head towards Hirador.

"They wish to see the rest of Neena's scars," she said. Hirador pondered this for a moment.

_That is fine._

A black haired male elf removed Neena's shirt, and more gasps were heard at the long, red scars that 'decorated' her torso.

"Are humans so despicable they would whip their own children?" the male demanded angrily, before muttering 'Waise Heill', fading her scars successfully.

_She was a slave before she came across my egg. _Hirador said softly.

"How could a creature enslave their own child?" the red haired elf asked, in a right livid anger.

_There are people who come across families and take away their children to be slaves. These humans are called slavers, they work for Galbatorix. _

"Hirador, the axe that harmed her apparently had the venom of a Fanghur slathered on it. That's why she's in a comatose state," Arya said, jolting everyone back to the task at hand.

_Will she live?_ He asked anxiously. Arya dropped her gaze.

"I am not sure. The reason I wasn't able to discern it before is because this certain kind of venom is virtually undetectable, and extremely rare."

_You have not answered my question. _Hirador said, getting impatient.

"Mighty skulblaka, the venom of the Fanghur is very potent. It takes elves at least a week to flush it out of their body," the red haired female said, avoiding the dragon's piercing gaze.

_You have yet to answer my question satisfactorily._

"As she is human, your Rider does not have the means to flush it out of her system. It will slowly dissolve her from the inside out," the male whispered, his voice mournful. Hirador was silent for a while.

_Leave. _He said finally. The elves did so at once, except Arya.

"Hirador-

_LEAVE! _Hirador roared, rising to his feet with difficulty and lashing his tail. Once she was gone as well, he sank to the ground once more.

_Oh, hatchling, why did you cut the link between us? I would be with you now if you hadn't. _He said mournfully.

Hirador awoke to the sound of flapping, and Saphira's familiar scent washed over him, strangely comforting. He looked down and was once more reminded why he was here.

_Hirador? _

_Is your rider with you?_

_No. I came alone. _She replied, dropping two dead deer at his side. He watched her for a moment, drinking in the clear, shimmering deep blue of her scales.

_Eat. _Saphira commanded, nudging the carcasses towards him. Hirador looked at them, and was reminded of when he had hunted for Neena. The raw agony of being without her presence in his mind stabbed itself into his heart, thrusting and twisting it.

_How can I, when the one I hold dearest is to never wake again?_

At once the blue dragoness growled at him.

_Your hope slips from you too easily._

_As does everything when ones happiness leaves. _

Saphira picked up the carcasses and shoved them at the ground in front of his face.

_Eat. And keep most of the energy for yourself. I will assist in giving Neena the nutrients she requires. _

Though he felt full, he obeyed Saphira's request, jabbing his nose in the still warm carcasses and swallowing whole a large chunk of meat. He found that his stomach yearned for much more, and he ate both of the deer, crunching even the bones. When his stomach rumbled loudly after that, Saphira left without a word to hunt for him, returning quickly with three more deer hanging from her claws. When he was done with those, she extended a wing over him.

_Now, sleep._

He did so without complaint.

Hirador awoke feeling much stronger and healthier. Looking down, he saw that his scales had begun to return to their usual luster, and as he turned his head, he saw that his bones had sunk below his skin to the point where he could barely see them. His muscles were returning as well. He noticed the air smelled strongly of elves and magic, and he suspected that they had something to do with his quick recovery process. Something was different in the air. After several minutes of reawakening his mind, he realized the change was not in himself, but in Neena. She smelled strongly of sweat, and was breathing heavily. He grappled once more her mind, and nearly jumped in joy when he found himself able to establish a steady link.

_Hatchling! _

Though no words emitted from her, he felt her acknowledge his presence. He also felt the pain that she was experiencing, and he shouldered it inside himself gladly, feeling his stomach bite him with fiery pain. Shuddering violently from the pain, he tried again.

_Hatchling! Arise!_

He shoved his strength into her body, nearly crying out with joy when she felt relief. Then suddenly, she was struggling once more. He gave more of his strength, when he felt her shut him off from her mind, and her struggles ceased. She fell limp, and he heard her heart slow its beats.

_No…_Hirador whimpered silently, trying to grab hold of her consciousness once more, and failing. Her heart beats slowed down even more, until finally, he lowered his head and heard nothing.

_Hatchling, no! Return to me! _He cried desperately. But it was for naught. No breath was drawn from her nostrils, and the scent of death had already begun to hang over her. His head sagged dramatically, and he wept for the first time.

A trickle of though entered the back of his mind, almost not noticeable. Neena's torso shot up from its position on the ground, and she wretched up blood. Hirador froze, Neena's emotions tearing through him full force. With a jolt he rushed to her side, comforting her as she finished purging her system of the sickly red and black liquid. When she was finished, she removed her blood-stained shirt and threw it to the back of the cave in disgust. Hirador felt her thankfulness that it hadn't gotten on her pants. He also felt her exhaustion as she turned to him, her face a frown.

_Why are you crying, Hirador? I'm all better now._

_Hatchling! _He cried out in joy and embraced her.


	25. Contest Info

A/N For fun, I will be holding a contest. Whoever answers this question right or gets the closest will get the next chapter sent to them 2 days in advance (mind you it's for logged in members only, otherwise I can't get to your email). For the people who are thinking, 'oh this girl's lame', poop on you! Now, here's the question: How old is my appaloosa mare? Horses can live up to 35 years. She's under 30 and over 6. That's all the hints I giving you. You have 6 days to respond. The winner will be sent a private message saying that they won and will be mentioned in the authors note when I submit the chapter.

-A really hyper WildIceDragon


	26. Accepting Fate

Neena woke up with Hirador's wing draped over her.

_Good morning hatchling. _Hirador greeted, his voice rumbling with pleasure.

_It's morning? When I woke before, it was early afternoon!_

_You slept long. _Hirador replied.

_Obviously. The sun is coming up! Let's go watch!_

_You need to get a shirt._

Neena turned towards her blood-stained shirt, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the foul smell. A figure moved swiftly at the cave's entrance, and to her surprise Hirador didn't growl. There was a large barrel on the figure's back.

_What brings you here, elf? _

The figure stopped, and Neena squinted through the darkness, trying to make it out.

"May the stars watch over you, mighty dragon. I have brought you water," a familiar sing-song voice rang out. Neena scooted out from underneath Hirador's wing further, and grinned.

"Hi Arya!" she chirped. The elf, who was in the middle of placing the large barrel in front of Hirador, dropped it in shock. The barrel swayed almost angrily, and then stood still.

"Neena? You are well? How is this possible?" Arya sputtered, her pretty eyes wide and her usual dignified appearance throttled.

_She requires another shirt, as the venom stained her previous one. _

"Of course! I shall retrieve one at once," Arya said, her eyes twinkling. She rushed out with unbelievable speed.

_She seems rather excited. _Hirador noted, a hint of humor in his voice.

_What's happened to your usual 'come close to me and I'll eat you' attitude?_

_I am happy you are alive, hatchling. _Hirador replied. Suddenly he growled and pinned her to the cool hard ground, snapping his jaws in her face from apparent agitation.

"What is it?" Neena asked, completely bewildered by her companion's behavior.

_You, hatchling, attempted to sacrifice your life in place of my own! _Hirador snapped, his obvious disapproval lacing his thoughts.

"If I hadn't you wouldn't be alive right now," Neena pointed out.

_Your life is more important than mine! _Hirador growled, but Neena could feel his distress underneath the snarl. She reached up and stroked his muzzle, sending him a calming image of a stream.

"It's okay, Hirador. I'm here. I always will be," she said softly. That's all it took. Hirador's snarl vanished and he backed away to the back of the cave. Neena waited a few moments before following. Silently she took his large head in her arms and laid her forehead against his, waiting for his breathing to slow.

_Are you alright now? _She finally asked.

_No, hatchling I do not believe I will ever be alright. _Hirador sighed.

_It was bound to happen sooner or later. Danger is all around us, Hirador. _Neena said.

_I resent that, hatchling. _

_I know. But it won't go away until we face it. Then, perhaps, the Riders and their dragons will rise again._

_So after we complete our journey, we will fight? Are you truly ready for that, hatchling?_

Neena felt determination flow through her body.

_Yes. Galbatorix's betrayal to the Riders and his country will not go unpunished._

Neena turned towards the sound of footsteps and saw Arya returning with a brown shirt. Arya beamed at Neena's welcoming grin.

"I have told Nasuada of your swift recovery, along with Eragon and Saphira," Arya said. The elf tossed the shirt to Neena, who pulled it over her head. It fit snugly against her skin. With a smile, Arya gestured towards the barrel of water, and a sphere of the liquid lifted itself out. Hirador growled quietly, and Neena felt his uncertainty of the magic user.

"Come, I will wash your hair and skin."

Neena grabbed a strand of her hair and grimaced. It was greasy and dark, and felt like a horse's mane or tail. Back when she had been a slave, she had only had one bath per month. The master was certain that he hadn't needed to waste such expenses on slaves.

_I sure need it. _She thought to herself. Hirador, hearing this, snorted, a puff of smoke trailing from his nostrils. Neena walked to Arya, curious.

"Clean this child's hair and skin," Neena heard Arya mutter in the ancient language. At once the sphere of water jumped from Arya's hand and plopped itself into Neena's hair, where Neena could feel it….scrub her scalp? Once it was done with her hair, it dripped down onto her face, scrubbing more. Neena watched, fascinated as the water moved underneath her clothes, cleaning her somehow without getting her clothes wet. It moved quickly and thoroughly, and by the time it was done, Neena felt her skin become pleasantly soft. She looked up at Arya with wide eyes.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked eagerly. Arya laughed, her voice wonderfully melodic, as she summoned the water from Neena into a sphere once more, now a muddy brown color. Arya threw the sphere into the woods outside the cave, before turning to Neena once more.

"Perhaps later if you still show interest, I shall. Are you well enough to travel?"

"Yes."

"Then I will inform Nasuada of your status, and we will begin traveling towards our destination once more."

Without another word the elf left.

_Hatchling I have not seen you as you are now. It is almost as if you are a completely different person._

Neena turned her head and found that her hair was light and fluffy. It followed her movements and didn't weigh her down. She grabbed a lock of it, and put it up to her face. A smile grew on her features from the results. Her hair was silky and soft to the touch. It fell around her in beautiful golden-brown waves, unlike any lady's hair she had ever seen. Never had she seen hair with such sparkle and luster, with the golden highlights twinkling merrily at her. In excitement she ran to Hirador's water barrel, staring down into it.

A young girl stared back at her, with bright blue eyes that drew you in. Her round young face had high cheekbones and a bright smile with straight teeth. Her eyes flickered to her hair, and something made her double back. Her ears had tapered to small, undefined points.

_Hirador, what is this? _She asked, fingering her ears.

_Hatchling, I believe that is one of the side-effects of our bond._

She looked up, puzzled.

_Our bond has side-effects?_

_It is possible._

Neena looked up hopefully towards Hirador, struck by a sudden longing.

_Up for a ride?_

Hirador chuckled.

_Hatchling, I have been waiting over a fortnight to fly with you. My saddle is in the back of the cave._

Neena grinned, running to the back of the cave and picking up the saddle. She stumbled a bit from the weight of the thing, and then hobbled back to Hirador. He knelt to make it easier, and she fitted the saddle on him, and then he stood to let her fasten the straps. Hirador knelt once more as she mounted, slipping her legs through the straps, and then bending down to tighten them impatiently.

_Preparing is so much hassle! I wish I could just jump on and fly with you!_

_I am also impatient. But I will not endanger your life, hatchling. Flying is dangerous even for me._

Neena thought back to the close calls they had had and shivered. Excitement overtook that emotion, however when she felt the sun bathe her face.

"Let's go!" Neena cried eagerly. Hirador let out a joyful roar and charged out of the cave, wings partly raised. Neena grasped the spine in front of her and leaned forward as he sprang into the sky, his wings catching updrafts and lifting them high above the trees. She let out a wild whoop as Hirador turned towards the clouds, going higher and higher. The wind whipped through her newly cleansed hair, curling its laughing fingers around her. Neena looked over Hirador's side and saw a small dot below them that had to be the Varden's camp.

_It feels like ages since we've flown together, which is odd, since I've been asleep the entire time. _Neena mused, squealing when Hirador banked to the right a little to surprise her.

_Hold on, hatchling! _Hirador's laughing voice told her, and Neena barely had time to lean forward before he dove, straight towards the Varden. They were falling, faster and faster! It was every human's fear, yet strangely enough, every human's dream. The wind once more clawed at her, and her stomach felt distant as did her strength. She opened her mouth and let out an adrenaline-ridden scream that was torn from her lips until she unknowingly stopped, and Hirador opened his wings slowly, gradually slowing their dive and pulling up in full view of the Varden.

Hirador's bronze scales sparkled gloriously, and he let out a small stream of violet fire from his maw before turning. It was several minutes before Neena paid enough attention below to notice something interesting.

_Hirador, they're cheering._

_Perhaps Saphira and Eragon are nearby?_

Neena squinted below, and saw that nearly every pair of eyes was trained on her and Hirador.

_Hirador! It's us they're cheering for! _She exclaimed.

_That's true, is it? Let us test that theory._

Hirador circled back, and flared his wings experimentally, sinking towards the ground. Immediately everyone scattered to make way for them as they landed. Neena leaned back, gripping with her legs as they absorbed the shock of impact. Instantaneously cheering and clapping erupted from around them. Neena listened hard, trying to make out what they were saying. She sensed how much Hirador's ears were pounding from the noise when he opened his wings and roared.

_ENOUGH! _

A few people went pale, and a deathly silence overcame the crowd.

"Thank you," Neena felt herself being compelled to say.

_Would anyone explain why your attitude towards us has changed? _

A/N: I know Arya seems a little OC, but I purposely made her act that way towards Neena. Remember, children in the elven culture are considered precious? Well, the winner of the contest was kyat, who guessed right on the dot, 23. Thanks to all of you who participated, though I was a little disappointed no one else did. Oh well. Wait, before you guys go, check out my best friend's fic! She's GallopGoldGirl29 (or GoldGallopGirl29, I get mixed up and I'm too lazy to look), and her fanfiction I believe is called Kingdom of Fire. It doesn't really have anything to do with Eragon, but I think her idea is neat. Any encouragement on your part for her would be well appreciated! Thanks! See you guys next chappy!


	27. Hirador vs Neena

A dark-haired woman stepped forth.

"We are overjoyed that the girl and yourself have recovered. Surely the gods have bespoken good fortune upon us that we have foolishly ignored."

_I'm being ignored again……_Neena thought distastefully. She wracked her brain for a moment to come to a possible solution as to why the Varden's behavior had changed. Suddenly, the answer came to her, loud and clear as a bell.

_They're afraid of us!_

_They very well should be, though I am curious as to how you came to that particular conclusion._

_We stalled the army in front and survived! _She replied, the full effect of their feat weighing in upon her in a sudden rush.

_So they haven't necessarily taken a fondness towards us at all. _Hirador said, twitching his tail. A woman stepped forward shoving the other aside, bowing deeply. The woman that had spoken before glared at her. Hirador glowered at the newcomer with piercing golden eyes, and Neena noticed the fine garments she was robed in.

"My name is Trianna. Might I talk to you in private?"

_I don't like her._

_You don't like anyone. _Neena pointed out.

_I like you._

_I don't count, I'm your Rider, you're supposed to like me. _Neena said, grabbing the spine in front of her and untying one of her legs, starting to swing it over his back to dismount. Her way was promptly blocked by a velvety wing.

_Stay on my back._

_You're being ridiculous, Hirador. _Neena snapped. He arched his neck back to look at her and growled, the vibrations rumbling throughout his body. Giving up a losing battle, Neena swung her leg back into position and tightened the straps.

"Come, dragon Rider, we have much to discuss," Trianna said briskly. Before she had time to turn around completely, though, Hirador set a stream of angry flames past her, just missing her shoulder by inches. A few people snickered. Feeling Hirador's anger at being commanded in such a belittling voice, Neena straightened in the saddle, narrowing her eyes at Trianna.

"Do not treat us as if we are below you, Trianna." Neena warned. The woman stiffened, and then forced a painfully pleasant smile onto her face, bowing again, though not quite as deeply as before.

"Of course not, Rider, dragon," Trianna said, addressing them both with sickly sweetness. Hirador trotted to catch up with Trianna as she started to move away. As soon as Hirador's anger left her, Neena's mind snapped back into attention and she groaned inwardly at what she had done.

_Hirador! We just made enemies with a very powerful woman._

_All is well, hatchling. I could very easily rip into her with my talons._

_And make more enemies while we're at it? For all we know she could-_

"Neena! Hirador!"

Both of them looked up. It was Eragon, and padding alongside him was Saphira. His form noticeably stiffened when he caught sight of Trianna.

"Ahh, Shadeslayer! I was about to take Neena and Hirador out for a little stroll," Trianna said, irritation coming into her voice at the last sentence.

"Then you won't mind if I take them both off of your hands," Eragon said, keeping his tone pleasant. Trianna's smile faltered a bit.

"Actually, I-

"I would very much like to join Eragon and Saphira," Neena said. Hirador's contentment reached her as she said it.

"Perhaps another time, then?" Trianna said, smiling wider. Neena suppressed a shudder.

"Yes, perhaps," she agreed. Without another word Trianna turned and left.

"Neena! I have so many questions to ask you! Let's fly!" Eragon said. Saphira walked forward and nuzzled Hirador, sighing in contentment. Neena felt her questioning thought reach Hirador. His response was a mixture of confused emotions ranging from the fire in his belly growing hotter whenever Saphira came near him to the hesitancy of accepting her actions.

_I think Saphira's quite taken with you. _Neena said, giggling softly, watching as Saphira moved back, a mass of glittering blue scales and muscle, to crouch down for her Rider.

_Maybe soon you two can have eggs! _Neena exclaimed, sending Hirador a mental picture of multi-colored dragons encircling him in the air, twisting and playing joyfully. He snorted.

_Hatchling, you will be twelve summers in a week. _Hirador said, changing the subject. Neena blinked. It had been a while since she had celebrated her birthday. In fact, it hadn't even occurred to her while in slavery to celebrate her birthday. Back when she had lived with her parents, momma would bake a bread-cake, and would soak it in fresh honey. Her mouth watered at the thought. Then would come the presents. Momma would always knit her clothes, and her father would take her into town and tell her to pick out one thing that she wanted. After that they would head home and Neena would celebrate with Starry Night by taking him out into the field and ride the rest of the day.

Neena smiled and clutched with her thighs as Hirador sprang into the sky, Saphira already circling above.

_Hirador, you'll be………seven moons a week after my birthday! _Neena exclaimed, startled by the realization. She should get something for him, or make something. As Hirador pulled up alongside Saphira, Neena realized just how much he had grown during her coma. Instead of being half the size of Saphira now, he was nearly just as long as her. But how could that be, since he wasn't fully healthy during his long hours of protecting her?

A trickle of thought entered her mind. It was familiar, so she welcomed it.

_How did you survive? _Eragon asked.

_I threw up the poison._

_But that's not how the poison works. I was told that the poison of the Fanghur seeps through the skin of the victim and into the blood, stopping the heart fairly quickly. Elves have special pores in their skin that rejects the poison. You couldn't have just thrown it up. _

Neena wracked her brain on that one, and consulted Hirador.

_I am as puzzled as you are, hatchling. _He responded. Deciding she would brood on it later, she relayed what Hirador had said to Eragon. He pulled out of her mind uncertainly. Suddenly her world jerked and she was looking at the ground, which was farther below than she had remembered. She had a split second for a thought to emerge in her mind, but it was quickly ripped from her as both she and Hirador hurled to the ground.

_Hirador, what's happening?_

_Saphira has agreed to watch me maneuver in the air and comment on it. She has been trained by someone._

_Who?_

_I do not know, she said the ancient language binds her from replying. _Hirador replied, opening his wings slowly and then clapping them against the air to shoot up higher and higher.

_I sense several thoughts trickling on your mind. Would you care to share them with me? _Hirador asked.

Neena hastened to reply.

_Yes, I have ideas on what to show Saphira and Eragon!_

Hirador pulled up into a level position, turning in circles slowly. He hummed in satisfaction, encouraging her to continue.

_Okay. _Neena took a deep breath.

_Now corkscrew backwards in a loop while blowing fire!_

Hirador's reaction to her request was instantaneous. Neena felt gravity press in on her as Hirador did what she asked, turning her world into a spinning blur. As she felt Hirador press in on her mind as to what to do next, she tried to clear her mind, with little success until Hirador stepped in.

_Alright, now let's show them how slow you can fly._

Hirador reached the bottom of the loop and righted himself, flaring his wings and slowing himself down gradually until he was in danger of plunging to the ground. Through their link, Neena surprisingly felt that he did not tire nearly as fast as he had when he had first tried it. Not wanting to tire him, she hastened to ask him something else.

_Fly as close to the ground as you can with room to maneuver._

Hirador pointed his nose towards the ground, aiming for the ground in a gradual descent. When he pulled up level, looming closer to Eragon and Saphira, Neena searched her mind among the many other ideas for the right one.

_Okay now do this- _Neena said, sending him a picture of a diagram of his movements. He asked her to keep it firmly in her mind, and she complied with his help. Hirador flipped over, flapping his wings slightly when he came up to catch the proper air. He banked right, left, swerved, twisted, all on command. When he came to trees, he shot up at a push from Neena's mind, looping in medium sized circles while ascending. Her next request had him fumbling with his wings for a moment. Finding his composure, he rose to the required height before launching himself down, flipping himself over, and then righting himself before repeating the process (tight zig-zag pattern people), several times before he flared his wings and landed, his sides slick with sweat, his sides heaving.

_You did wonderful, Hirador. _Neena said, unable to keep the joyful grin off of her face from the adrenaline rush.

_Thank you hatchling, I am glad I pleased you._

Their conversation was cut short when Eragon stepped forward with Saphira, clapping, a interested twinkle in his eyes.

"Did you come up with all those movements yourself?" Eragon asked (always the question asker, isn't he?)

"With the help of Hirador," Neena said, smiling and untying her leg straps and slipping off the great bronze dragon's back, she immediately went to unfasten the saddle from Hirador's back to make him more comfortable.

_I can carry it. _Hirador grumbled, and she felt his usual wariness of people around them return.

_No, Hirador, it's the least I can do, after all you've done for me._

_You are not indebted to me! _Hirador exclaimed, affronted.

_I know that, but I want to make you comfortable. _Neena said, slinging the saddle with difficulty over her shoulder. The scales that had been underneath the saddle had considerably more sweat. Neena frowned upon this, wondering if there was such a thing as a saddle that allowed the dragon's scales to breath. She would either have to make one, or ride Hirador bareback as much as possible.

_Then let me carry it in my jaws. _Hirador growled.

_No!_

_Hatchling! _

Neena rolled her eyes and turned to Eragon and Saphira.

"Will you teach me and Saphira some of the movements?" Eragon asked, and for a moment his eyes held so much childish eagerness that Neena forgot he was older than her.

"Maybe later we will," Neena said, some of Hirador's exhaustion reaching her. Suddenly Hirador clamped his jaws over the part of the saddle that hung over her shoulder.

"No!" Neena protested, gripping the part of the saddle that hung over her collarbone with all of her strength and pulling futilely. Hirador lifted his head until her toes were just skimming the ground.

_Let go. _He said simply.

_NO! _Neena snapped.

_Very well. _Hirador then rose to his full height, leaving Neena's feet dangling a good four feet from the ground. Neena squeaked in surprise, and launched one of her hands into a leg strap, grasping it with all her strength. She then used that arm to pull herself up, grunting, to grasp the leg strap from the other side of the saddle. Neena's face reddened when she heard Saphira and Eragon laugh. But her determination over ruled her pride, and she continued climbing until she grabbed Hirador's muzzle and pulled herself up until she sat on it, catching her breath. She jammed both toes on either side of his lower jaw and grabbed his nose, pushing down with her legs while pulling up with her arms.

_Open._

_No. _Hirador refused. Neena twisted around, grabbed Hirador's horns in both hands, and put all of her weight on his lower jaw.

_That will not help much, hatchling. You weigh as much as a bird's feather. _Hirador pointed out, his tone laughing.

_Fine then! _Neena huffed, racking her mind for a solution. Finding one, her frustrated expression twisted itself into a grin, and before her thoughts could reach Hirador, she tickled the base of his horns with her thumbs. Hirador's eyes widened with the effort of trying to hold in his laughter. He failed miserably as her tickling became more furious, and his jaws fell open, and the saddle fell to the ground. Neena lost her balance, and twisted her body out of the way of Hirador's lethal teeth and landing….in his mouth. She stayed there for a bit, examining the roof of his mouth.

_Hatchling, would you mind climbing out? _

_In a moment. _Neena said, turning over by a sudden inspiration. Quizzically she looked for where his fire came out. She climbed deeper into his mouth, being careful not to gag him. After a few minutes, she found a small tube of flesh that started at the back of his tongue and seemed to extend down the back of his throat. Satisfied, she turned back around and launched herself out of his mouth, avoiding his teeth again.

_Well, that was interesting. _She said, and turned to find Eragon laughing so hard his face was turning purple from suffocation, while Saphira was resorting to pointing her nose into the air to avoid setting anything aflame as spouts of fire were bursting forth from her mouth while she laughed. She felt Hirador's heated embarrassment, and felt her own emotions turn to his as well. Red faced and grumbling futile complaints in her head, she picked up Hirador's saddle and walked into the woods with as much dignity as she could muster, Hirador following faithfully.

A/N: Well, I certainly had a fun time with this. My computer crashed every ten minutes when I opened up Word, so that kinda killed my writing mood...several times. Thanks to those who reviewed, who brought my writing mood back with flare. The computer is fixed again, so it's all good. Oh, and before I forget, thank you all who are reading my story, regularly or not. Thanks to you, Northern Flight has 12,413 hits so far! Cya next chappy!


	28. Faeyna's Song

_Hirador, you better fly. The trees are getting too thick for you._

The bronze dragon looked at her, and the emotion of his thick refusal was replaced by amusement. His lip curled up and he huffed his peculiar laugh.

_Hatchling, you best dry yourself off. You're covered in saliva._

Neena looked down. It was odd how she hadn't noticed it before. Even more peculiar that she wasn't in the least disgusted by it.

_Well, I must have tasted good, by the amount of drool you left on me, you over-sized pig! _Neena exclaimed, but her emotion flowing through their link and the laughing twinkle in her eyes betrayed her words. Hirador jabbed his head at her, snapping his jaws in fake anger. Anyone else would have run away screaming. But Neena knew Hirador would never hurt her on purpose, no matter how angry he was. Her attitude was the same towards him. She felt his mind snap to attention when she turned to the ancient language in her memory.

_Hatchling, do not attempt magic without my strength. _Hirador said, and Neena felt him reach into her very soul and pour into her his energy. She grinned a thanks.

_You're right. Magic isn't my best area yet._

_Yet? _Hirador questioned, feeling the determination beneath her words.

_Yet. _Neena confirmed. She looked in both her own mind and Hirador's for the words, and then searched her mind for the barrier that always seemed to break when she used magic. With Hirador's help, she broke the barrier, and he kept it at bay while she spoke the words.

"Reisa du sal'ungr." _Raise the saliva._

Immediately all of the slimy concoction snatched itself out of her hair, clothes, and skin and hung above her in a ball, leaving her completely dry, just as she had pictured it in her mind. She felt the drain of energy, but thanks to Hirador it was very faint. In satisfaction, she ventured further, and directed the ball of saliva several yards in front of her with her mind, and then both she and Hirador let go of the magic, and it fell onto the forest floor. What Neena saw next startled her. Hirador's saliva had sunk into the ground far too quickly, leaving a patch of dirt that was far more fertile than the rest, and a small green plant was growing out of it.

_Why is that, Hirador?_

She felt him search his instincts for an answer, his efforts proving fruitless.

_It's okay, Hirador, we'll figure it out on our own sometime._

Neena felt her hair brush against her elbows, and she fingered it, still not quite used to how rich and beautifully soft it had become. It seemed Arya's washing spell worked a bit longer than taking a regular bath. Suddenly Hirador cocked his head, and through their link she heard voices. They couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but it was warm and inviting, and made them both feel very much alive. Their bodies moved forward towards the sound almost against their will. Neena reached up and rested a hand on the smooth warm scales of Hirador's shoulder, and together they moved towards the sound. Soon Neena could hear it with her own ears, and she found her eyes closing and a dreamy smile slipping onto her face. She and Hirador hummed along to the tune, and then they could make out the words, happy and blissful. Neena faintly noticed that Hirador was having an extremely difficult time maneuvering through the trees that had suddenly become as thick around as him. Neena could hear it clearly now, a woman's voice sang out from the trees, strong and clear. It rang around her like a bell, a loud, beautiful bell.

_"Grow, little one, reach towards the sun and welcome its warming rays._

_Let energy flourish through you as you return to the dance of life!_

_Let your roots taste the richness of the moisture beneath you!_

_Grow thicker and taller, my friend, and welcome the elders of the forest!"_

It occurred to Neena that whoever was singing was speaking the tongue of the ancient language, but no warning bells went off in her head. It had the opposite effect and drew her and Hirador closer. They came to a clearing, where crouched a woman whose red hair fell around her in brilliant fiery waves. The wind played and tousled with it, and Neena caught a glimpse of a pointed ear beneath.

_Hirador, she's an elf! Just like Arya! _Neena exclaimed. She felt him begin to return to his senses reluctantly and a faint recognition coursed through him. Neena latched onto that recognition and saw that she had been one of the elves who had apparently come to help heal her when she was sick. Neena let it go and walked towards the elf, who didn't give any sign of noticing her, not even when she crouched in front of the elf and followed the elf's gaze curiously to a young brown pine tree just reaching her chin. It was obviously close to death. Her eyes widened when she saw a surge of green rush up the tree's needles, and the tiny trunk became a deeper, richer brown with the continuation of the elf's song. Hirador hastened to bend his neck to eye the tree curiously. The elf raised her eyes, and a beautiful, joyful smile ran across her face as she watched Neena and Hirador, still not breaking song. Neena listened closely to the words, wanting to learn. In the back of her mind she felt Hirador restrain the urge to grab her and soar into the sky to share with her his happiness.

_"The time has come for you to sing with the forest, little tree._

_Reach towards the sky and become as big and strong as your brethren!_

_Feel the wind rush through your branches in joyful celebration!"_

Momentarily Neena felt a soft whisper of wind pass around her towards the tree, which was growing larger with every verse. Neena hung onto every word that seemed to flitter around her like a bird on its very first flight.

_"Let the earth sing beneath you,_

_Grow towards the sky and thicken your branches,_

_So the beings of the sky and earth may choose to join you in song!_

_Shelter and protect the forest as many before you have done,_

_Give comfort to those lost and broken,_

_So their souls may rise again in song!"_

Neena watched, transfixed, as the tree grew to such a size that she was forced to back away a few steps to avoid the tip hitting her in the nose.

_"Encourage those who are confused and befuddled,_

_Let them sort out their thoughts beneath the protection of your branches._

_Allow the small ones to climb on your branches and look on a world far below,_

_With wondrous eyes so full of youth,_

_Come, little tree, and guard the forest you have made your home in,_

_Become regal and proud, but understanding as well,_

_Welcome the rays of the sun and the water underneath your roots, _

_And rise to the sun!"_

Neena watched, amazed, as the elf finished her song and stepped back while the tree immediately grew as tall and wide as those several years older than it. Suddenly she was embraced by two flowery scented arms as though she was an old friend. The elf backed away, the smile still decorating her fine skinned face. Neena felt Hirador's startlement, as well as his uncertainty of whether or not to accept this elf as trustworthy.

_All is well, Hirador. You don't throw away an entire plant just because it has a few bad pieces of fruit._

"And, now, my new friends, I rejoice in your good health! I am Faeyna, daughter of Turin and Solara!" the elven woman exclaimed, returning to the common language.

Neena returned the fair elf's smile, and replied, "My name is Neena."

_And I am Hirador. _

"That song you sang, it was beautiful! I've never heard anything like it! It was as if nothing could go wrong and there was no sadness in the world!" Neena blurted out, surprising even herself.

Faeyna's smile widened even more, and her green eyes twinkled merrily at them. Neena felt Hirador search them carefully, and he found them to hold no trickery.

"That, young Neena, is the effect of the ancient language used to help continue the song of life. It does indeed flush one's worries and troubles away temporarily," Faeyna said. Her smile faded just a little, and she sat down against the newly grown tree's trunk in one graceful, swift movement.

"However, we must remember, my friends, that the land is _not _carefree and joyful, so long as Galbatorix holds it in a death grip," Faeyna said, a bit sadly though the smile never completely left her face. The branches nearest the elven maiden seemed to bend down to comfort her. Neena blinked, and nearly brushed it off as her imagination, until she realized that magic must flow _everywhere_, for the land to react to Faeyna's song as it did. A deep longing reached her, along with another realization.

"Faeyna, will you teach me how to sing as you do?" the words were out of Neena's mouth before she could stop them, and she braced herself for being yelled at, or at least a cold look. Unlike her suspicions, though, the elf merely smiled and laughed quietly to herself. Then she turned her gaze onto Neena.

"First you must tell me the reason you wish to learn, and then I will decide," Faeyna said, her voice, though gentle, showed clearly that she expected an answer. Neena struggled to put her reason into words, consulting Hirador for help.

"You made us feel so…happy. I remember the way I felt when I was a slave," Neena said, idly picking up a twig and tracing random patterns in the dirt, aware of Faeyna's questioning gaze on her, and Hirador's silent encouragement for her to continue.

"Broken. Lost. Unloved. Like the world I lived in was entirely cruel and full of despair, and I had to accept it. When I first tried to speak to the man I was to call master, I was whipped severely for showing disrespect that I didn't know existed. Then eventually, I came to the conclusion that I was expected to accept my life, no matter how unfair it seemed. And after that, my reasoning of the world left me. When the man ordered that I be whipped, it was because I had done something wrong, that I had displeased him."

The words came out faster now, tumbling out of her mouth almost before she had time to think of them. Neena had no idea what had brought this on, as she hadn't planned to spill her emotions out. It made her feel slightly ashamed, that she sounded like a person drowning in their own self pity. But the understanding in the older elf's eyes dropped any fear of being judged.

"Then-

She glanced at Hirador, who had wrapped his thick muscular tail around her legs comfortingly, assuring her that all was well.

"Then I found Hirador's egg, and everything felt alright. It had about the same effect as your singing does. I look back on those times, and I realize that there are others out there that are probably in the exact state of mind I was, if not similar, or worse. And thinking about the world that way brings more pain than any physical torture anyone could give you," Neena brought her eyes back up into Faeyna's kind gaze, stroking the scales around the spines on Hirador's tail. An image of an abused puppy she had passed while in slavery was brought up fresh in her mind. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, threatening to fall as she recounted every whip mark on the pup's body, every bone showing clearly, and the sad, forlorn look in its eyes. She had wanted to help it, but her mast- the man who commanded her would have surely beaten her and killed the puppy while he was at it. Neena wondered if that would have been a better fate to the puppy, to leave the harsh, cruel world he was living in and to sleep soundly, or whatever lies after death.

_That, hatchling is a conversation for another day._

Neena smiled up at Hirador, whose eyes held all she knew they would. Protection, bravery, understanding, alertness, unlimited intelligence. But there was something else that showed in his eyes whenever he looked at her that made her heart warm. Undying affection just for her.

"If I could sing like you do, I could make them smile and laugh, and not just humans, dwarves, or elves. But any creature that needs it," Neena said, the thought making her feel contented. Faeyna waited patiently, and when Neena did not continue, she rose to her feet, a smile once again lighting her features, though her eyes showed confusion.

"Neena, your words leave me confused and force me to rethink my assumptions about your race. What you have just shared with me tells of compassion, strength, and wisdom beyond your years. I will brood on what you have just said, and I will tell you my response to your request tomorrow morning," Faeyna said, rising to her feet and disappearing into the forest's thick foliage with a farewell to both her and Hirador. Neena and Hirador reached a silent agreement to their previous argument and Neena began to fasten the saddle onto his back.

_I like Faeyna. What do you think of her, Hirador? _Neena asked, feeling his puzzlement from being proven wrong in his assumption that the red haired elf would be just as mysterious and emotionally quiet as Arya. Faeyna was a completely different shade of elf than Arya, so to speak.

_It just goes to show that you can't judge a species because of the first being you meet. _Neena said, feeling Hirador trying to decide what exactly he thought of this new elf. She opened the link between them more, and read his thoughts and uncertainties. Was the elf trying to give them false security?

_No. You saw yourself that her eyes showed everything except traitorous thoughts. _Neena replied to his thoughts, tightening the leather straps around his forelegs. Hirador pondered this for a moment, and then came to a conclusion.

_Hatchling, I believe that as long as she greets you as kindly and welcomes you as she has, I will allow her to earn my trust in time. While she showed us kindness today, who is to say she will not change tomorrow?_

He crouched down and Neena heaved herself into the saddle, swinging a leg over and slipping her legs through the straps and securing them.

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see. _Neena declared as Hirador rose to his full height. Looking around, Neena noticed that the clearing wasn't nearly big enough for him to spread his wings out comfortably.

_Hirador, how are you going to-_

Right then the great bronze dragon bunched up his muscles and leapt into the air. Neena let out a startled cry when she realized he had cleared the tops of the trees easily without opening his wings. She felt him tuck his limbs against his belly, and spread his wings, letting a stream of smoke trail from his nostrils to give them rise. Neena looked at the ground as the wind caressed her face, noting the border where the desert had ended and the forest began. They had made it to Surda. Another thought struck her, and she shielded her thoughts from Hirador while she brainstormed ideas for a birthday present for him.

A/N: Well, there's your new chapter! I'm thinking of putting off Hirador and Neena's journey until the sequel, just because I have a lot of ideas that I want to put down. But then again, I might not wait, who knows? Oh, and just to give you all a head's up, next chapter is a prize chapter. blows balloons up and starts celebrating You all have until August 23rd to submit your review, which is when I'll be updating next. 4-5 reviews gets you 4 pages, 6-10 reviews gives you 8 pages, and anything over that and I'll give you guys a ten page chapter, plus a glimpse of the next chapter for those who reviewed. And the pronounciation of names are:

Faeyna (Fawn-yuh)

Turin (Too-rin)

Solara (Soul-air-uh)

That's all for now, cya!


	29. The Mah'nier

Neena woke up to warm breath puffing on her face. Her brain faintly registered that something was missing. Something brushed her mind, and she welcomed it groggily. But this mind was not nearly as vast as Hirador's, or as comfortingly familiar.

_Who are you? Where's Hirador? _Neena asked, opening her eyes and seeing not the bronze wing that normally covered her, but the clearing that she and Hirador had decided sleep in, a little ways from the Varden. Sunlight streamed on the green grasses that tickled her cheek.

_I have been sent to fetch you. _A friendly voice rang in her mind.

Neena jumped up and immediately crashed into something warm and furry. She scrambled back on reflex. A large horse was staring at her, his brown eyes looking at her with curiosity. Neena reached out for Hirador's mind, groping blindly for the faint link that she felt connect them. Her dragon greeted her vigorously, feeling the slight panic that she had before.

_Hirador, I woke up and you weren't there, someone contacted me-_

_I am coming. _Hirador said, calming her with soothing mental images, while she felt him take off from an area that, surprisingly, he wouldn't let her see.

_There is no need to be alarmed, dragon Rider. _The voice said. Neena looked around, but saw none but the horse. Something in the back of her mind prickled, and she took a closer look at the horse.

"Turac! How did you get here?" she exclaimed when she finally remembered. The stallion was barely recognizable. His mane and tail were lifted with the wind, sparkling like the starlight sky on a clear night. His massive muscles rippled underneath a rich brown coat that shone like the sun, and he held himself proudly, though with the weariness of one who has traveled a long journey in great haste. She reached out to stroke his shoulder, reveling in the fine softness of his coat. Never had she seen such a magnificent horse-

_I am no horse. _

Neena's eyes widened and she drew her hand back, eyeing the stallion.

_How did you-_

Neena turned and ran to Hirador as soon as the bronze dragon landed, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing in his scent. Hirador nuzzled her comfortingly, and bared his teeth at the newcomer warily. Turac stepped forward fearlessly, and Neena could feel a familiar aura radiating off of him that she couldn't pinpoint.

_There is no need to be alarmed. I will not attempt to harm either of you. _Turac said, and Neena recognized the ancient language. The stallion turned his head towards the side to see them more clearly, and Neena gasped. On Turac's forehead an ivory horn spiraled, extending at least three and a half feet from his head and ending in a point. The air seemed to waver around it. Neena finally pinpointed the aura that radiated from him, the answer coming to her clear as a bell. She wondered how she couldn't have recognized it, as she felt it from Hirador every day. The aura was magic, and powerful as well, almost as powerful as Hirador's.

"What are you?" she whispered, partly in awe and partly in her natural fear of the unknown.

_The proper name for my race is Mah'nier, though your race calls us 'unicorns'._

Neena's heart missed a beat, recognizing and remembering some of the tales that her father had told her of unicorns when she was smaller. They were creatures of heavenly beauty, horses with horns on their heads that could run with the wind and disappear into the forest as if they were part of it. When humans had first come to Alagaesia they had lived in every forest, though they were nearly never seen. Not even the dragons hunted them, as they were creatures of peace. They only showed themselves to maidens pure of heart, and to be friends with one was an immense honor. A tale once told of a young beautiful maiden who had befriended one, and had visited the creature regularly. Then one day the woman had fallen deathly ill, and the maiden's father sought out the unicorn for help. When finding him, the father told the unicorn of the maiden's illness, and the unicorn had at once gone to the maiden. The unicorn swept his horn over the dying girl, and she had been cured.

Word spread of the unicorn's healing powers, and many men sought after it, luring the unicorns into a trap with maidens as bait. Those who returned with the horns from the unicorns healed many and became wealthy, but the horns' magic died out soon after it was removed from the unicorns' heads. Many unicorns were killed, and one day the maiden that had been cured first went to meet her unicorn friend to find him slain on the spot where they usually met and his horn removed. She was never seen again, and the remaining unicorns disappeared the same time she did.

Neena grappled at the reality standing before her. A unicorn-no, she tossed that name away willingly, it sounded too silly. A Mah'nier had been living with her all the three years she had been a slave, it was unbelievable. A little too unbelievable she realized. And he had allowed himself to be ridden-something didn't add up. Hirador, reading her thoughts, eyed Turac with suspicion.

_You have been keeping an eye on my Rider, haven't you? Even before she found my egg, _he stated suspiciously, and Neena could feel his anger bubble as he recounted memories of the stallion kicking out at Neena and biting her on several occasions.

_Yes. And the reason for that will be revealed in time. I am certain many questions burn at the edges of both of your minds, however, the answers to many of those questions I can not tell you, as I have sworn upon it. _

Hirador snapped his teeth in agitation.

"What _can _you tell us?" Neena asked, speaking the question Hirador had been about to ask. Turac flicked his ears towards her and pawed the ground with one hard hoof.

_I can not understand your language. _Turac said patiently, and Neena hastened to revert to the ancient language once again. Hirador beat her to it though.

_Tell us all you can, and do not toy with us lest you wish to find yourself dead beneath my talons. _Hirador growled.

_I have been sent by the elderly one, the one who mourns for a lost soul._

Both Hirador and Neena stiffened, and Turac seemed to take note of that before continuing.

_You both have taken longer than expected, and you have not come to him. His strength wanes from an old wound, and he is too weak to contact you again from his position. His wish is to train the both of you before entering the void. _Turac's voice was filled with sadness, and Neena felt sympathy automatically fill her, and she left Hirador's side to stroke the Mah'nier's cheek comfortingly.

_Hatchling, be cautious._

_Hirador, I think we can trust him. _Neena said, deciding right then with fierceness she didn't know she had. The bronze dragon contemplated this, and Neena asked another question.

_If he's injured, can't you heal him with your horn?_

Turac's eyes shown with regret clearly.

_The wound he suffers from is not from battle, but loss. I am unable to heal heartache. _

_Oh. _Neena said, dropping her gaze.

_Hirador, we should go with him. _She said, her voice quiet. Her heart dropped with disappointment from the realization that she would not be able to learn how to sing like Faeyna on such a tight schedule. At least not well. Hirador watched her carefully, and she could feel him calculating her emotions.

_You are certain? The Varden will be suspicious if we leave, and unwilling to allow us to do so._

Neena knew exactly what he was doing. He was giving her a chance to back out, to do what she wanted to do. She shook her head.

_I know that. But there's someone out there that wants to teach us, and I want to help him be at ease before he sleeps. _

Hirador surveyed her more, before silently agreeing. He turned his gaze to the Mah'nier.

"We'll leave in a few days, to give you time to rest from your journey," Neena said, being careful to speak in the ancient language. Turac raised his horn to the sun, and his entire body began to glow with magic. When the glow faded, he was noticeably smaller and his horn had disappeared. His coat still shown magnificently, though.

_It would be kind of you not to reveal my presence here, as it would attract unwanted attention. _Turac said simply, before drawing out of her mind. Neena could feel Hirador's disapproval of the Mah'nier hiding what he was.

_Easy. There aren't many of his kind left. He'll tell us what he can when the time comes. _Neena assured the dragon. He twitched his tail, unsatisfied and frustrated.

_Hatchling, I feel as though we are being driven too deeply into dangerous waters. I do not enjoy feeling so helpless._

_I know. _

Hirador's head whipped up, and he hissed a warning at the trees. From their link, Neena felt his instincts telling him there was an intruder coming towards them, but then the wind changed direction and the scent of Faeyna filled their nostrils.

_I never knew Faeyna smelled like that. _Neena noted idly, enjoying the flowery scent from Hirador's point of view.

The elf slid into view, her movements smooth as silent as ever. Her face seemed to be glowing with joy when she spotted Hirador and Neena. Neena's eyes slid to the side when Turac let out a loud sigh. Of what, though? Relief? No, that wasn't it. She saw Faeyna's eyes slip briefly to the 'horse' and then back to Neena and Hirador.

"My friends, I have come as I have said, with my decision. I would be enthralled to teach you the songs of life. Though as you are not an elf, the effects will not be as dramatic," Faeyna said. Neena didn't mind. She had expected as much if she actually took the lessons. She had already deduced that elves were stronger, faster and altogether more magical than humans by her encounters with Faeyna and Arya. Neena took a deep breath, getting ready to set Faeyna straight. For a moment she was tempted to just learn as much as she could, but she decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to Faeyna.

_Wise as always, hatchling. _Hirador stated, and Neena felt his pride at her decision.

"Faeyna, I'm sorry, something came up," Neena said. The elf's smile faded a little, and waited for Neena to go on. Neena squirmed under the elf's disappointment, and felt Hirador's mental reassurance.

"Hirador and I have to leave in a few days," Neena finished lamely, bracing herself for the suspicion surely to come. Instead, Faeyna's gaze landed on Turac. She walked up to the concealed Mah'nier and closed her eyes, running her hand up Turac's muzzle to his forehead. Her hand stopped where his horn would be, and she seemed to be concentrating. Turac stood stalk still. Suddenly Faeyna's eyes snapped open and a grin leaped up her face. She embraced him. Neena's heart fell. Faeyna knew. And if it was that easy for her to tell Turac was a Mah'nier, he might as well take the spell off of himself and strut into Galbatorix's castle.

_Do not be so certain, hatchling. You forget elves are magical creatures._

_Am I magical? Since I'm bonded to you? _Neena asked. Hirador nuzzled her, his soft warm breath calming her.

_Of course you are, hatchling. Even if we were not bonded, you would still be an extraordinary human._

_Thank you, Hirador._

_My wish is for you to be happy, hatchling._

Neena rested her hand between two spines on Hirador's bended neck. Faeyna turned to her.

"I will accompany you, Hirador and Turac on your journey. Turac has contacted his herd members and the protector approves. It will also cause less suspicion among the Varden of our departure if I come," Faeyna said. Neena reached out for Turac's mind, and Hirador watched her carefully.

_Who is the 'Protector'?_

_It is another name for the one who called you. _Turac answered.

_Have you told the elf more than us? _Hirador snapped, and Neena was surprised at the venom in his voice. Turac must have sensed this too, and tried to calm the dragon in his reply.

_Be at peace, Fiery one. She knows less than you and your Rider. _

Hirador snorted, a stream of angry smoke flaring from his nostrils. Neena felt his puzzlement at the name Turac called him.

_What made you decide to invite her? _Neena asked the Mah'nier, curious.

_She has a kind soul, not unlike yours. _Responded Turac simply. Neena pulled out of the contact, flattered.

"Now, my young friend, I believe it would be wisest to pretend that Turac is your horse for the remainder of our stay at the Varden. For that, I believe he requires a halter," Faeyna said brightly, and she walked over to a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. Neena watched, fascinated, as she began singing. Though Neena was too far away to make out what the elf was saying, she knew it had to be in the ancient language, because a thin branch sprouted out of the side of the tree, twisting and lengthening until it formed a halter and lead rope. Neena stared, still not quite used to the odd talent the elf had, and the halter and lead rope broke off of the tree into the elf's delicately waiting hands. Faeyna stroked the trunk of the tree, and whispered a few words-Neena assumed-of thanks.

_I want to be able to do that. _Neena told Hirador in awe. He backed up a few steps and rested his head on top of hers. Neena shifted under his weight a little, the realization of just how large Hirador was hitting her full force. Faeyna walked over to Neena and placed the halter in her hands. Neena examined it, amazed. The wood underneath her hands felt as flexible, soft, and smooth as leather. She tugged on the noseband. It held fast under her hands, and she was sure that it would take nothing short of setting it on fire to destroy it. Even then, with the elf's magic tightly woven in its strands, she wasn't sure fire would destroy.

"Thank you," Neena said breathlessly, causing Faeyna to smile wider. She turned to Turac, who lowered his head for her. For a minute, Neena fumbled with the halter, throwing the lead rope over her shoulder. There was no buckle. Then she noticed a loop on the crown strap from which a chin strap was securely tied. Sheepishly she went about untying it, aware of Turac waiting patiently beside her, Hirador ready to give her instructions at any time, and Faeyna watching her. She let out a loud sigh when the knot evaded her attempts to be untied. She looked at it, trying to understand how it worked. Then Neena noticed that the thin part of the throat latch dangling out of the knot seemed to be connected to a loop inside a loop. Triumphantly, she pulled it towards her instead of down, like she was accustomed to, and to her satisfaction it came apart easily.

"I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly, earning a small smile from Faeyna.

"You sure did," the elf encouraged. Hirador lifted his head from Neena's and spat a small stream of violet flames into the sky to celebrate her victory. Smiling happily, Neena slipped the halter over Turac's waiting head and retied the knot. Relieved, the stallion brought his head back into its normal proud position. Neena stepped to the side of the Mah'nier, examining how it fit him. It seemed to fit snugly under Turac's jaw, while allowing a small amount a small bit of release the halter and his throatlatch and jaw. She slipped her hand under the halter and between the throatlatch and jaw, and found that while her hand fit, the halter still pressed against the back of her hand satisfactorily. She removed her hand, and on impulse stroked Turac on his cheek. The halter fit perfectly. She told so to Faeyna.

"That is good," Faeyna said, a bit of humor in her eyes. Neena flushed, realizing that the elf had asked the tree to grow a halter that fit him perfectly. Of course it fit.

_There is no need to be embarrassed, hatchling. _Hirador reassured her. That helped a little. Not much, though.

"How does it feel?" Neena asked Turac. She felt his mind touch hers, and he shook his head experimentally. It didn't budge.

_It feels much more comfortable than the halter I wore before. _He told her. Neena smiled. The halter that he had worn back when she was a slave had fit him horribly. The crown piece had been too far back, the chin strap too tight, and the throatlatch nearly choked him if it wasn't loosened as far as possible.

"Neena, I have a few questions I wish to ask you, so I might understand better what you must be taught. First however, I ask you if I may have the pleasure of training you until we reach our destination," Faeyna announced, and Neena noticed the business-like tone the elf had taken on. No doubt Neena was to answer these questions as clearly and quickly as possible.

_Be cautious not to sound naïve, hatchling. _Hirador reminded her gently.

_I will try. _Neena replied. To Faeyna, she answered gratefully, "I would love to have you teach me. I'm eager to learn."

The beautiful elf smiled, her startlingly white teeth contrasting against her dark red hair.

"This is good, not many humans have that trait. It shows that you will learn quickly as well, since many find learning easier if it is enjoyable. Now, can you ride horses?"

Neena blinked, then answered yes, puzzled.

_Now that's a silly question. _She thought.

_Not as silly as you think. Remember, slaves don't ride horses. _Hirador responded immediately.

_I guess that makes sense-wait how does she know I was a slave?_

_I told her. _Hirador said, as if it was obvious.

_Hirador! You know I didn't want anyone to know that._

_Keeping secrets will not help you stay under the protection of the Varden, hatchling. _Hirador pointed out. Neena stared at Hirador, bewildered. She thought Hirador didn't want her in the Varden.

_You are correct, hatchling. But nearly losing you caused me to realize that I can not protect you on my own. This is a war, not a mere battle. Galbatorix's troops are cowards, hiding behind their numbers. _

_Unfortunately, that makes them far more powerful than if they were to fight one at a time. _Neena said, aware that Hirador would prefer to fight one at a time.

_It is a terrible strategy. _Hirador agreed.

_And as long as they use it, we will be forced to use the same strategy to avoid being killed. I don't like being caught in a war, Hirador. There's so much pain and misery. _Neena finished hopelessly.

_Hatchling, even when we defeat Galbatorix-_

_**If **__we defeat him. _Neena said glumly, remembering the ferocity they had been attacked with during their last battle. Hirador snarled, a light reprimanding growl rumbling in his chest.

_Do not let doubts fill your mind, hatchling. If we are not determined, all is lost! _He snapped, banishing Neena's glumness at once. She began to think of how things would be after the war. Peaceful. She and Hirador would be able to explore the world, free of fear. She was surprised to find that she no longer wished to live out her life with her parents. Her dreams now consisted of flying into a clear blue sky on Hirador's back.

_Hatchling, pay attention, the elf is speaking to you._

Neena jerked out of her daze to find that indeed, Faeyna was speaking to her, just as Hirador had said.

"That's very well, that you can ride, that will make our journey easier," Faeyna said.

"Won't I be riding Hirador?" Neena asked, puzzled.

"I think it would be wisest if you did so only at night, as we will travel the hardest at that time. During the day, you will ride Turac, under the concealing spell of course," said Faeyna. Hirador snorted.

_Your plan is foolish._

"Hirador!" Neena snapped sharply. The bronze dragon went on.

_Who is to say my rider will not fall off the deer animal while fleeing from pursuers? I will not be close enough to assist. You ask me to put Neena's life in your hands when we have just met!_

Turac pawed at the ground and swished his tail angrily at 'deer animal'. Neena watched Faeyna's reaction, preparing herself for the worst. Hirador had all but insulted the elf directly. Instead of being angry, however, Faeyna only looked thoughtful. Her response was in the ancient language.

"Your concern makes sense. I assure you that you can entrust your Rider's life with us. We will guard her with our life," Faeyna vowed. Neena hoped she had consulted Turac before making a vow like that. She suspected Faeyna had, as Turac was making no protests.

_I refuse to remain miles away from my Rider. _Hirador growled, smoke reeling out of his nostrils.

"Forgive me, Skulblaka. It was not my intention to cause you to be upset. However, you must realize that staying by Neena's side while we travel will draw unwanted attention," replied Faeyna in human language. She seemed genuinely sorry that she had caused Hirador's upset disposition. Hirador, taken aback by the apology and the truth in her words, couldn't find any way to respond.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Neena asked. Faeyna's expression instantly brightened.

"Yes, however my questions will wait to be answered another time. I will begin teaching you the art of the life-song," Faeyna said, her voice absolutely bubbling with joy. Neena paused to tie the lead rope around Turac's neck like reins, and then looked up eagerly. Faeyna led Neena over to a particularly large tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Everything around you has a life of its own, and its own magic energy. This magic runs freely from the earth and can be influenced by thoughts or emotions. It is called wild magic. It is easier to show you than to explain. Put your hand here," Faeyna said, placing Neena's hand on the tree trunk. Turac and Hirador were standing in the middle of the clearing, watching with interest.

"Close your eyes and open your mind to your surroundings. Try to feel the magic's pulse."

Neena closed her eyes, wondering how she was going to 'open her mind' to her surroundings.

_Clear your mind of all thoughts. _Hirador suggested. Neena nodded, and took in a deep breath of air through her nostrils, letting it out slowly. Her thoughts slowly faded away from her as she repeated this process, calming her body. She tried touching the minds of several small animals, but felt nothing besides their thoughts and emotions. Retreating back inside herself, she tried something different. She let herself drift away, as though she was going to sleep. Her awareness of the world around her fell away, and she could feel her heart in her chest, creating a steady rhythm throughout her body. She became aware of a pleasant, blissful tingle humming through her body. Excited, Neena tried to explore it, and it faded. Disappointed, she tried again.

Neena forced herself to relax, allowing herself to drift away from her thoughts once again. The tingling began again, spreading through her body from the palm she had on the tree's trunk. The wind whispered in the trees, the blades of grass stretched for the sky. A river gurgled a ways off, the mountains even further away stood silently. The animals of the forest bustled around doing their business. A deer took its last breath and its spirit floated away. Neena felt neither happiness nor sadness, only bliss. She felt free. Time didn't seem to exist, just a never ending cycle of life and death. She became aware of a steady, sad throb that pulsed throughout Alagaesia, and beyond. Sadness filled her immediately. There was not as much magic in the world as there had been, and it was suffering.

The earth was mourning the great loss it had been put through. Each life shared its magic, forever connected with the earth. This magic helped continue death and rebirth. But, many of the creatures that were held most dear and shared the most magic had been lost. They were to bring happiness, and there were but a few left. With every death there must be at least one birth. But there had been more deaths than births. The fragile balance that kept the earth neutral had been disrupted, and there was too many who were in pain.

At the same time, the earth was rejoicing. There had been a few new births that had restored some of the magic that had been lost. Their love flowed through the magic and made it stronger.

Neena landed softly back into awareness with Faeyna's hand on her shoulder. She felt something wet on her cheeks. Tears. Yet there was a smile on her face. She didn't need to explain anything to Hirador. He had been with her the entire time.

"Did you hear it?" Faeyna asked.

"Yes," whispered Neena.

A/N: sigh I guess there's no point in waiting any longer. I actually had this chapter waiting since last Wednesday. I was waiting for two more reviews so I could give you guys a ten page chapter. Oh well. I guess this one is okay, though. Thanks for those of you who actually clicked the button and responded! Cya next chapter.


End file.
